


What am I writing?

by GudufuFruit



Category: Undertale
Genre: Drugs, Lots of Drugs, M/M, dubcon, lying, maniuplation, mind breaking, noncon, then it turned into this, well it was gonne be edgeberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: underfell takes over underswap and takes two skellies as pets/toys





	1. Chapter 1

Blue groaned softly as consciousness began to take hold. His body was sore as if he'd fallen off a sled again, but the pain had more direction. He moved his hands to try and examine his bruises but a soft sting kept him from moving them much. He blinked his eyes open, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

 

The room was cold, dark, so big and empty. He slowly looked up, trailing his eyes from the shackles lining the walls. He tried to move his wrists and there was a blank of metal. His eyes shot wide as the memories shot back. 

 

No.

 

“NO!!”

 

Tears began to form as he struggled in his bonds. It had come out of nowhere, an attack of monsters on monsters. His home, he remembered seeing it, everything was destroyed. He'd tried to fight, to help, but something red had hit him. He could faintly remember seeing another skeleton, someone about a foot taller than himself, but his vision had been too blurry to really get a good look.

 

_ “You're comin’ with me. _ ”

 

That's all he could remember before the darkness took him. 

 

“Let me go!”

 

Blue tried to use his magic but gasped when he felt something around his soul. It constricted when he tried to make magic, forcing him to stop. He coughed and trembled, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

 

His eyes shut tightly when a door opened, showering Blue in a blinding light. The door shut with a slam and Blue curled into himself a bit.

 

_ No, be strong, you have to get out. _

 

He heard the soft squeak of sneakers approaching and felt more fear bubbling up. When they stopped right in front of him he finally stole a glance. Red eyelights met blue ones and Berry couldn't help but stare in awe. He'd only ever seen one other skeleton monster, his brother, so this new guy was fascinating. 

 

_ Wait, I'm trapped, maybe he can help me! _

 

“Help me, let me go, please! My home is-”

 

“Destroyed. Yeah.” 

 

The taller skeleton chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

 

“It was fun.”

 

Blue stared up at him in disbelief before it clicked. That voice.. 

 

“You captured me!”

 

“Wow, ya a real genius.” 

 

Red chuckled and knelt down in front of Blue, grabbing his chin. Blue did his best to try and pull away but Red held firm, forcing their eyes to meet again. 

 

“Ya home's dead, Squeak. Ya the only thing left, so I suggest y'behave or I might have t'be a bit  **_rough_ ** with ya.”

 

Blue whined when Red's fingers dug into his face. The grip lessened and Blue pulled back, trying to move his hands to protect himself. Instead he pulled his legs up and hid from his captor as best he could. 

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

“Tch, a'ight.” 

 

Red chuckled and stood back up, watching Blue cower. A couple hours alone should do the trick. Make him starve a bit, force him to obey. Work him up nice and easy. 

 

_ Boss's gonna love 'is present. _

 

With that in mind, he left. Blue winced when the door slammed shut, more tears streaming down his face. He had to get out of here! 

 

Red tootled about the castle as he waited for time to pass. Edge had found him a toy too but he wasn't too sure that one would last. 1HP was a hard life, especially with someone like Edge. He would lose his temper so easily. Red was lucky he'd never been dusted. 

 

Yeah, so their plan had flopped. The other world's human souls disintegrated before they could get back through the portal but on the bright side they had some prizes and new territory. Sure, everything over there was destroyed now but it was something. The King was pissed but he could deal with it. And the guy wanted to explore the new place which meant new digs for the skele bros.

 

He paused outside his brother's room. The sharp crack of bone breaking had Red shivering. Yeah, he'd treat his toy a bit better than that. Just a bit. 

 

“ _ Now will you listen to me? _ ”

 

“ ** _Go fuck yourself!_** "

 

“ _ Wrong answer. _ ”

 

Red grit his teeth at hearing the victim scream in agony. Yeah, of course Edge would do his dirty work in his own room. More than enough shit in there to break someone. At least Edge's toy had a decent amount of HP. 

 

___

 

Red idly tossed an apple in hand, humming as he made his way down the hall. He stopped at the door to Blue's cell. He leaned in close and smirked. Poor thing was sniffling in there. Yeah, he'd chosen a very soft one. His brother would kill this little guy in a week but that wasn't his problem. 

 

Red opened the door and shut it behind himself, chuckling at seeing Blue curl into himself more. There was the soft glow of damaged bone all along the little skeleton's wrists. His feet even had damage, not to mention his toes. What the fuck was this little guy doing? 

 

Blue jolted when he heard something thud on the ground, squeaking when something cold hit him. He looked up to see Red just shaking his head, hands in his pockets. Blue slowly looked down to the cold thing and his hunger made itself known. 

 

Blue tried to reach for it with his hands but it wouldn't work. He stuck out his tongue as he used his feet to move the thing closer. Red just watched in silent amusement as Blue managed to get the apple between his knees and pull up. Resourceful little shit. 

 

“Ya didn' even need my help.” 

 

Blue was trying to eat the apple but it slipped from between his legs. He whined as it rolled on the ground getting even more dirt and grime on it.

 

“Maybe ya do.” 

 

Red moved forward and plucked the apple up. He rubbed it off on his jacket and knelt in front of Blue. He held it up and Blue leaned out to bite it, only for the apple to move away. 

 

“Ah-ah-ah~ ya been bad. Boss won't like a misbehavin’ pet.” 

 

Blue's eyes went wide. He reared back and kicked Red away as hard as he could, sending the guy flying. Red slammed into the far wall, the apple having been dropped on his trip. He fell to the ground on all fours, gasping for air. 

 

_ Holy shit he's strong. _

 

Red looked up from his spot, a deep red glow flowing from his eyes now. Blue shivered only to scream when a bone formed in front of him, stabbing him through the ribs. Red got to his feet, idly shifting a finger about to make the bone do more damage, cracking a few ribs as it twirled about.

 

_ He's got more than enough health t’ handle this. _

 

He snapped his fingers and the bone disappeared. The apple was plucked back up and Red walked over to Blue. 

 

“P-Please, let me go!” 

 

Red wiped the apple off again and knelt in front of a sobbing Blue. 

 

“Kick me again, an’ I'll let ya starve. Ya haven't earned ya freedom yet.” 

 

With that Red pushed the apple into Blue's face. Blue whined and moved away from it. When he went to kick Red again bones shot through the holes in his legs, effectively pinning him. 

 

“Nah-ah-ah. No kickin'. No resistin’.” 

 

Red took the apple back and chuckled. Blue slowly looked over to him, wincing when the apple was crushed. 

 

“I’ll try this again t'morrow, an’ if ya don't behave I'll have t'punish ya.”

 

Blue shivered as Red stood and started walking away. 

 

“Why are you doing this?! Where's my brother?!” 

 

Red paused at the door, chuckling darkly. 

 

“Ya brother's my bitch, an’ I'm doin’ it cuz ya a worthless lil shit who's life don' even matter. Honestly, I could jus’ leave ya t'die. But nah. I'm bein’ generous, savin’ ya an’ giftin’ ya t’my brother. Best learn some manners or I'll rethink my generosity.”

 

Blue curled into himself more and Red just laughed, slamming the door behind himself. Oh, this one was too much fun! The last ones they had ended up being killed before they could be conditioned. Good thing too, Red didn't like that tall one. The little one was alright but Edge had killed them because of the nonstop puns. Even while dusting the jackass cracked a joke. 

 

At least these ones showed potential.

 

____

 

At around lunch the next day, Red decided to pay a little visit to his project. He opened the door and huffed. Blue was asleep, his head lolled to the side and his knees to his chest. Red made his way over, unable to stop from cracking a grin.

 

Oh, he was so starving he tried to scrape the mush of that apple towards himself? Nasty little shit. He gave Blue a small kick to the leg. Blue gasped and flailed before curling into himself at seeing Red. 

 

Red knelt down in front of him and pulled out a small box of food. Even if this little shit was a pest he had to keep it alive, for now. 

 

“Ya gonna be good or ya not gonna eat again. Got it.”

 

Blue gave a trembling nod and Red pulled a burger out of the box. He moved it to within Blue's reach. Blue hesitantly leaned out to take a bite of it. Red chuckled as his starving project started to scarf it down. It didn't take long for the burger to be consumed but there was a mess that needed cleaning up. 

 

“Lick ‘em clean.”

 

Red moved his fingers closer to Blue's face only to have his project hide from them. Red growled and formed a bone just in front of Blue's ribs. 

 

“Obey or ya gonna get hurt again.”

 

Blue felt tears slip down his cheeks as he slowly moved forward. He slipped his tongue out and gave the fingers a few soft licks. His eyes went wide when they forced themselves into his mouth. 

 

“Ya gonna suck 'em now.” 

 

Blue whined when he felt that magic graze his ribs, eyes shutting tightly. He ran his tongue over them as best he could, trying to get the mustard and ketchup out of joints. 

 

When Red pulled away Blue brought his knees to his chest, hiding in them as best he could. 

 

“Good pet. Ya learnin’. Disobeyin’ means pain. Listenin’ means a reward. If I don't have t'make magic on ya later I'll reward ya. How's that sound?”

 

Blue just curled into himself more, giving his wrists a few small shakes. 

 

“Might even take those off if ya real good.”

 

Blue peeped up at him. He didn't understand any of this, or why it was happening. This skeleton was hurting him so much and treating him like a dog or something. It was sick. But did he really have a choice in this? Everything hurt so much.. maybe if he… maybe if he played along for a while it would feel better… 

 

“I-I'll be good.” 

 

Red grinned and reached down to pet over the top of Blue's skull. 

 

“Atta boy.”

 

With that Red got up and started walking off. He wanted to let Blue think on this for a while, really process it. If the pet misbehaved after this more pain and less food. If he acted good there would be rewards. Might even fix those wrist wounds.

 

____

 

When the door opened again, Blue looked up. He shivered at seeing Red come in with a bag of God knows what. Was he about to get tortured more? Was it food? Hopefully it was food, he was still so hungry. 

 

“Ya look scared, Squeak.” 

 

Red shut the door with his foot and walked over to Blue. He set the bag down and plopped on the ground, starting to sort through it. He found what he was looking for and took it out, giving the pill bottle a little shake. 

 

“I'll give ya two options. One's ya behave, ya obey, and ya get a reward. The other's t'get punished. An’ ya ribs are lookin’ especially fragile right now, all exposed'n shit.”

 

Blue pulled his knees up higher, trying to hide from Red. 

 

“I'll be good!”

 

Red chuckled darkly and took one of the pills out. He put the bottle back in the bag and moved forward to tower over his little project. 

 

“Stop hidin’ an’ open y'mouth.” 

 

Blue swallowed thickly but slowly did as he was told. He slowly moved to cross his legs, though his mouth remained shut. He shut his eyes tightly when Red grabbed his chin. 

 

“Open.”

 

Blue whined before opening his mouth just the slightest bit. 

 

“I said t'open.”

 

Blue scrunched his eyes as he opened his mouth wider. He felt Red place whatever that thing was on his tongue and shut his mouth. 

 

“Spit it out an’ I'll rip ya ribs off one by one. Swallow it.” 

 

Blue had tears slipping down his cheeks as he did as he was told. It felt horrible and tasted so sour. He bowed his head and curled back into himself, still trying to hide. 

 

“Ya need t'listen the first time. That's y'first warnin’.”

 

Red looked around in the bag for a bit before finding just what he was looking for. He took the small device out and slipped it around Blue's neck. Blue gasped when he felt that horrid magic leave his soul, only to be zapped when he tried to make something. 

 

Red burst out laughing and slapped his own knee. 

 

“Ya fuckin’ moron! I got tired a usin’ my magic, so now ya got a collar! Oh, an’ th'more ya try t'summon shit, th’more it'll hurt. Kapish?”

 

Blue gave Red a pained look, tears streaming down his face. 

 

“Please let me go…”

 

Red's expression changed and he furrowed his brows, voice getting softer. He reached out to gently pet over Blue's cheek. 

 

“Ya wanna go home?” 

 

Blue nodded, leaning up a bit. He knew this guy couldn't be all bad! Everyone had redeeming qualities! 

 

A harsh smack had Blue's head jolted to the side. His face stung and he could feel the magic rising up in a bruise. His eyes were blown wide in shock. Red grabbed his chin and forced him to make eye contact. 

 

“Ya nothin’ but property now. Y'home's on y'knees servin’ my bro. I'm jus’ makin’ sure y'don’ die immediately, I mean, last one died b'fore we got done trainin’ 'em.” 

 

Red grinned as more tears slipped from Blue's eyes. He could see the fear and the way the pet was trembling was euphoric. 

 

“Ya a pet now, Squeak. Nothin’ but a toy. If ya behave ya might live. If ya misbehave… well, I'd love t'make y'scream. Sounds beautiful when y'in pain.” 

 

Blue shut his eyes tightly and curled back into himself. Red chuckled as he rooted through his bag more. 

 

“I-I don't wanna be a pet!”

 

Red paused in his searching, looking at the terrified little Blue. 

 

“I'm not a toy either! I'm me!” 

 

Blue sniffled as he remained curled into himself, head starting to feel weird. Not to mention his entire body. Why was it warming up in here? 

 

“Trust me, y'gonna have a better life doin’ 'is.”

 

Red pulled out a key and looked Blue over. Was he read for freedom yet? Nah. 

 

Blue kept his eyes closed as his world continued to heat up, even spinning a bit now. He opened his mouth slightly to breathe better, his legs moving down to try and get rid of some heat. A soft whine started up with each soft exhale, his head tilted back. He felt so weird. 

 

“Wh-why is it so hot?”

 

Red clicked his tongue and put the key back up. If someone behaved he would let them be free. He stood from his spot and huffed, slipping his pants down a bit. 

 

Blue whined when he felt something warm and moist hit his cheek. 

 

“Suck on it an’ I'll make y'feel better.” 

 

Blue opened his eyes, eyelights shooting to pinpricks at seeing Red's cock on his face. He shut his mouth tightly and turned his face away, humming loudly in protest. Red grit his teeth and put his sneaker on Blue's crotch. 

 

Blue gasped, though his breath was cut short by a cock invading his mouth. His eyes focused up on Red as tears started streaming freely again. 

 

“Atta boy. Now, y'suck it an’ I'll let y'ave it.” 

 

Blue shut his eyes tightly as his body begged him to agree to that. His chest felt so tight, his soul was on fire. And even with that painful touch down below he needed any physical attention he could get. 

 

Red began to rock his hips, ignoring Blue's sounds of protest. He could feel that tongue eventually start moving, trying to please him. 

 

_ Now 'e's bein’ a good boy. _

 

Blue choked when Red thrusted in deeper, eyes shutting tighter. His jaw shut ever so slightly and Red growled lowly. 

 

“Y'bite me an’ y'lose all y'teeth.” 

 

Blue opened his mouth more and Red grabbed the back of his head. He was trying to drown it out, to ignore what was happening to him. His jaw was starting to ache and he couldn't breathe! He wanted so badly to get away but he just couldn't squirm. And that meant even more pain. 

 

Red grit his teeth as he came, pulling away. Blue coughed hard on the cum down his throat, one eye peeping open to look so brokenly up to Red. 

 

“Swallow it.”

 

Blue trembled as he closed his mouth, doing as he was told. He pulled his knees back up but Red grabbed his feet, pulling them straight out. He yelped as the chains on his wrists dug into the bone, tilting his head away from Red. 

 

“Y'bein’ so good, Squeak.”

 

Red guided Blue to look back at him. 

 

“Y'gonna stay good?” 

 

Blue shut his eyes and tried to curl into himself more. He shivered when a hand slipped between his legs, running over his groin. The magic that had formed there was so sensitive, he'd never been so sensitive in his life! 

 

“Ah-ahnn-no stop!” 

 

Red chuckled and spread Blue's legs, pinning his knees to the ground. Blue tried to pull his hands down again, body trembling. He felt magic form over his legs and looked down to see bones trapping him in place. 

 

“What are you doing?! Don't-don't touch me!” 

 

Red rolled his eyes and reached out to pet ever so gently over Blue's cheek. Blue hated how his head got fuzzy over the touch. He hated how he leaned into it for more. 

 

“Y'sure y'don’ wanna get touched?” 

 

Blue gasped when a hand trailed over his ribs. He grit his teeth when it slipped beneath his shirt to tease ever so gently at his spine. The way those fingers would dip into his fragile disks, the danger of it, yet Blue couldn't stop himself from moaning in need. 

 

“Please…” 

 

Red leaned in to whisper into Blue's cheek, a horrid smirk on his face. 

 

“Y'gonna be good?” 

 

Blue swallowed thickly but nodded. Red leaned back, taking away all physical contact. Blue whined and gave Red a pleading look. His body was so hot but those touches felt so good.

 

_ This is so wrong! I need to kick him if he comes close again! _

 

Red took out the key and moved to unlock Blue's wrists. Once they were free Blue slammed his hands down to cover himself, curling back up into a ball. He trembled hard, sniffling and sobbing into his knees. 

 

Red removed a mat from his bag and plopped it on the ground. He sat on it and crossed his legs, just watching Blue. It wouldn't be long. The mock heat pills would do their job. 

 

Blue felt as if his body was melting from how hot it was. He could barely focus, his head was fuzzy, and all he wanted to do was get touched. Even if it hurt. It took a few minutes for him to slowly uncurl from himself, trembling as he looked Red over. 

 

“C'mon, I know y'wanna.”

 

Blue hated to admit it but Red was right. He wanted to, he wanted to so very badly. Red grinned as his project moved closer to him. Blue settled on his lap and curled up against him, trembling in need. He slipped his arms around Red and just clung to him. Red chuckled darkly and ran a hand down Blue’s skull.    
  
“Bein’ such a good boy, Squeak… Take ‘em off an’ sit on me.”    
  
Red gave a soft tug to Blue’s shorts and got a soft whine in response. 

 

_ Does ‘e even know what’s about t’happen? _

 

Red huffed and moved Blue to sit beside himself. Damn pet really needed some training if he didn’t know anything about having sex.    
  
“Pants off an’ make a hole. Sit on my cock with y’hole. It’ll feel good. That’s y’reward f’bein’ so good.”    
  
Blue felt his face heat up even more but his mind was so fuzzy. He slowly slipped his shorts off and looked his magic over. He definitely had a hole. When he looked back over to Red he had a spike of fear go down his spine. That thing was big. Very big.    
  
“Sit onnit.”    
  
Red sat back and grinned to Blue. Either he would obey or he would suffer his heat on his own. If he obeyed it would be so much easier to give a few more drugs, melt that mind, and make him into the perfect little pet. Blue reached down to touch over his own magic, shivering at how good it felt. He really was so sensitive right now…    
  
“Yeah, givin’ a show’s nice, but I wanna fuck.”    
  
Blue winced at that, looking back over to Red. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was bad. God, what would Papy think of him but he wanted it. He really wanted it. He swallowed thickly, a hint of fear in his voice.    
  
“W-Will it hurt?”    
  
“It will if y’don’ get onnit.”    
  
Blue furrowed his brows but slowly moved forward. He got on his knees and slowly moved to Red’s lap. He looked down at the foreign cock, so different than his toys back home. He looked up to meet Red’s gaze, trying to swallow down his fear.    
  
_ I’m being good, it won’t hurt. _

 

Blue shut his eyes as he slowly lowered himself on Red’s lap. Red hummed in approval, running a hand down Blue’s back. He was being such a good boy.    
  
“Atta boy… nice’n easy… Boss’ll be rough with ya so we gotta work up t’that but f’now, get used t’me.”    
  
Blue couldn’t hear a word Red was saying, the heat and sex having clouded his mind. Red lied back as Blue started up a slow rhythm. Far gentler than what he was used to but it was better than nothing. Red shut his eyes and put his arms behind his head as Blue rode him.    
  
Before long Red had a hand over his mouth to muffle himself, Blue having shifted from those gentle thrusts to slamming down with his entire weight. Red had his eyes shut tightly as the Squeak kept going and going. He moaned into his hand when he felt Blue get unbearably tight. He thrusted up into that tight hole as Blue cried out in bliss, that heat slowly starting to fade away.    
  
Red flipped their positions and pounded hard into Blue, coming after four harsh thrusts. Blue shivered at feeling the warmth in him, eyes unfocused as he came down from his high. He was softly moaning with each breath, arms gently wrapped around Red. Red was huffing on top of him, unable to believe that this little Squeak could do that.    
  
_ Maybe he will live. Tight as fuck, energetic, just gotta break ‘is mind. Few more pills outta do it. _

 

“An’ ‘ow was y’reward, Squeak?”    
  
Blue could only moan in response, shivering beneath Red. He felt so good, so spent. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to do it again or just curl up in a corner. He gasped when Red pulled out of him, able to feel some liquid trickle down his pelvis. Red grabbed for his bag and took out some wipes, cleaning himself off. He tossed the container to Blue and started rummaging about in his bag. He pulled out a doggy bed and tossed it where Blue had been restrained against the wall. Next came a blanket which was also lovingly tossed.    
  
“Y’ a good pet, y’get rewards. Whenever my bro wants it, y’give it. Whenever e’ tells ya t’do somethin’, y’do it. Got it?”    
  
Blue gave a small nod, head still spinning from the heat slipping from him. That felt so good, so very good. But it was so bad, but something that felt that good couldn’t be too bad, right? Blue opened his eyes when he heard the door slam shut. He looked off to where Red had gone, suddenly feeling alone.    
  
He looked down at the wipes he’d been given and started cleaning himself up. He made his magic disappear for a better cleaning. It was so nasty and messy but that was way better than his toys. He just… needed to listen. Red said he would have a better life here… 

 

_ No, this isn’t a better life! I want Papy! _

 

Blue balled a fist around his wipe and huffed. He needed his brother! He wouldn’t be good until he got to see his brother again! Or maybe if he was good and he asked to see his brother… No, he had to be strong!    
  
He looked back towards where he’d been chained up and felt his dignity slip away even more. At least it was better than being chained up. He crawled over to the bed and lied down on it, pulling the blanket around himself. It was actually a nice one, warm and fuzzy. It smelled weird though, like coffee and something he couldn’t put his finger on. He buried his face in it anyways, wanting to hide in the warmth away from all of this.    
  
“I’ll find you Papy… and we’ll get out of here…”    
  
_____   
  
  


“So, how’s it goin’ with the big guy?”    
  
Red had managed to catch his brother at dinner and was honestly curious. He hadn’t seen Edge anywhere but in his room.    
  
“I’ve broken him. Now, I need to mold him to your liking.”    
  
Red had a shiver of excitement go through his body.    
  
“And mine?”    
  
Red grinned and shrugged, looking back down at his food.    
  
“You’ll see.”    
  
Edge huffed at that. If his brother was bluffing and “Blue” wasn’t conditioned soon there would be a great disappointment. But, at least he would win their little bet.    
  
____   
  
“Squeeeeak, I got somethin’ for ya~!”    
  
Red made a loud announcement as he opened the door to Blue’s cell. He shut the door behind himself, watching as a lump in the dog bed moved. He saw two blue eyes lock on him and couldn’t help his excitement. This was working far better than he thought it would.    
  
“W-What?”    
  
Shit, he was still scared. That was a good thing but he needed to be confident around Boss. If not, well, bad things could happen.    
  
Red started walking towards the bed and stopped a few feet away, plopping another bag down on the ground. He rooted around in it and set down another burger in a box. Blue’s eyes lit up and he reached for it, pausing when he saw Red shift.    
  
_ Good boy, waitin’ for permission.  _

 

“You can ‘ave it.”    
  
Blue picked up the box and opened it, taking out the burger. He took a few small bites, watching as Red took out a few other things. New clothes? A collar? A leash?!   
  
Red watched a pickle slip from Blue’s burger, the little guy’s eyes blown wide. He gave the collar a wiggle and smirked to his little project.    
  
“When ya a real good boy, I’ll give ya this insteada that. Sound good?”    
  
Blue swallowed what was in his mouth before taking another bite. Red chuckled and picked up the leash.    
  
“Ya get this tomorrow an’ we can go see y’brother with it, but only if y’behave.”    
  
It was as if Red had read his mind! Blue gave a quick nod, perking up. He would do anything to see his brother, to make sure Papy was alright. Red chuckled and set the clothes down on Blue’s bed.    
  
“We gotta go over some rules with my bro. Sound good?”    
  
Blue nodded and finished up his burger, licking the residue from his fingers. He picked up a wipe and cleaned himself, pausing when he noticed Red was staring at him.    
  
“Clean lil shit, aren’t ya?”   
  
Blue frowned and put the wipe in a small pile he had on the floor. It was clear he’d given himself a bath with them, or at least the best bath he could.    
  
“Alright. Here’s the rules: First off, y’only speak when y’spoken to. Second, y’listen t’my brother an’me t’a T or we’ll make y’suffer. Boss’ll just dust ya, doesn’ take disobedience well. Kinda why i’ve been such a hardass on ya. Third, y’try t’run an’ we won’ stop ya. But, might not be nice t’be aroun’ a lotta high LOVE monsters wantin’a piece of y’ass. Dust ya real quick out there.”    
  
Blue was sinking back into his bed as Red went on, slowly hiding back beneath his blanket. Red was thoroughly amused by this.    
  
“Fourth, y’try t’hurt anyone an’ it isn’ outta self defense, Boss’ll punish ya real bad. Oh, an’ if ya try t’fight ‘im, heh… y’gonna have a bad time.”

 

Red could see just two glowing eyes peeping out of the blanket now. Little thing was terrified. Good.    
  
“But y’don’t have t’be afraid. I mean, I’m bein’ an ass cuz I don’t wanna have ya die from bein’ disobedient or disrespectin’ my bro. ‘E’s actually real nice when y’get t’know ‘im. I mean, I got 1HP an’ e’s protected me since I’s little. If ya get on ‘is good side, i’m sure ‘e’ll protect ya too, an’ keep ya happy.”    
  
Red moved closer and gently pet over the blanket. Enough with the mean guy act, time for a nice guy act. The squeak needed reassurances. He reached into a pocket and pulled out another pill bottle, causing Blue to slink farther into his blanket.    
  
“What? Y’didn’ like last night?”    
  
Blue made a soft sound as he hid deeper in his blanket.

 

“This’s t’help with y’damn cuts. C’mere an’ take it. Then lemme ‘ave y’wrists.” 

 

Blue slowly put his hand out of the blanket but Red shook his head, smirking.    
  
“Nope, open y’mouth.”    
  
Blue whined as he pulled the blanket down around himself. He kept everything hidden from the shoulders down but he opened his mouth. Red put the pill on his tongue and Blue swallowed without question this time.    
  
Red gently pet over Blue’s skull and scratched down the side ever so gently. Blue felt himself leaning into it even if he didn’t want to. It felt nice to get a gentle touch.    
  
“Y’a good boy, Squeak. So uh, what’s y’actual name? An’ gimme y’hands.”    
  
Blue held out his wrists and averted his gaze. Red took them and started to use a bit of healing magic on the cuts. Sheesh, Blue really was struggling hard.    
  
“Sans… B-But my brother calls me Blueberry… or just Berry…”    
  
“My name’s Sans too, but I got the nickname Red. Kinda the opposite of ya, huh?”    
  
Blue gave a shadow of a smile.    
  
“Yeah… is… is my brother okay?”    
  
Red finished up his healing and looked to Blue’s exposed feet.    
  
“Gimme y’feet, an’ I dunno. Should be. Behavin’ better than you are, that’s f’damn sure.”    
  
Blue furrowed his brows but shifted to give Red his feet. Papy was behaving better than he was? Why? This was bad, wasn’t it? But if Papy was behaving so well, maybe he should be better too. Brother knew best and if being good was best Blue would be the best he could.    
  
“Oh… I-I’ll be better then…”    
  
Red grinned as he started healing up those ankles and feet. Looked almost like Blue was trying to push himself out of his bonds with his feet. Painful.    
  
“Glad t’hear, Squeak.” 

 

Red finished up and he could see Blue was starting to get a little wobbly again. He looked nervous and scared.    
  
“Med’s kickin’ in. Take a nap, I’ll be back. What food y’like?”    
  
Blue curled up beneath his blanket again, looking Red over. He was being so nice now… Behaving did all of this? So this is why Papy was behaving too. Lazy brother, giving into the enemy and… and…    
  
“Tacos…”    
  
“Got it. Nap, you’ll get tacos later.”    
  
Blue felt torn apart inside but nodded, curling up on his bed. His head was spinning but he didn’t feel warm. He snuggled into the blanket and tried to calm his overactive imagination. 

 

___

 

Stretch was sprawled out on a couch in Edge’s room, a much deserved cigarette hanging out his mouth. He had a hand over his eyes, a leg over the arm of it. The window was cracked and he wasn’t trying to escape, he couldn’t. Not without his brother.    
  
“Are we done fighting now?”    
  
Stretch peeped through his fingers at Edge, the fight having left him once he learned of what happened to his home.    
  
“If he stays safe, we are.”    
  
Edge sat on the corner of his bed, looking Stretch over. It had been fun giving him the heat pill and conditioning him. Such a violent, controlling thing. Red was going to love it.    
  
“My brother has informed me he’s adjusting very well-unlike you.”    
  
Stretch grinned at that, turning over to look Edge over.    
  
“What? Got a bone to pick or something?”   
  
Edge growled lowly at the pun, plucking up one of the many torture weapons he’d been using over the past few days. Stretch sank back in his spot at seeing the whip and Edge put it back down. Good boy.    
  
“Puns are forbidden around me. Understood?”   
  
Stretch took in a long drag and let it out through his teeth.    
  
“Crystal.”   
  
Edge took a bottle from his pocket and Stretch pulled the cigarette from his mouth, sitting upright. He knew exactly what was going to happen if he took that and he was NOT taking it. Not again.    
  
“Open.”   
  
Stretch opened his mouth and Edge placed the pill on his tongue. Stretch pretended to swallow it, simply moving it to hide in his nasal cavity. Edge didn’t seem to notice, especially when the thing was basically glued there now.    
  
“What was that one?”    
  
Edge chuckled and looked the bottle over, giving it a small shake.    
  
“Something to relax you. It should help with that smoking as well.”    
  
Stretch held out a hand to look at the bottle and Edge allowed him to take it. Stretch’s eyes went wide as he saw what it was. He looked from Edge to the bottle. Seriously?!    
  
“THC?”   
  
“Yes, so I suggest actually swallowing that pill. I can see it through your nose.”   
  
Stretch’s tongue moved up to shift the pill and he hesitantly swallowed it.    
  
“But why?”   
  
“Because you need to relax. Red’s request.”    
  
Oh, so that little guy wanted it for him. Probably heard all the screaming and breaking bones. At least Red seemed nice so whatever Blue had gone through, god he didn’t want to think about it, wasn’t as bad as what Edge did.    
  
“Now that you’ve been gifted that, on your knees.”    
  
Stretch narrowed his eyes and put his cigarette back in his mouth as he got to his knees. Edge sat back on the bed and spread his legs.    
  
“Finish that and get to work.”    
  
Stretch narrowed his eyes, puffing as slowly on his cigarette as he could. He was going to kill this fucker the moment that magic was off his soul.    
  
___   
  
“These are really good! Thank you.”    
  
Blue was actually smiling as he ate his tacos. Red was sitting next to him, just watching the little guy munch away. He’d even changed into the new clothes, just something simple. A t-shirt and some shorts. It was amazing how something someone liked could brighten them up so much. Maybe… Blue could go on a walk tonight? It wouldn’t hurt.    
  
Red pulled a leash out of his pocket and Blue gave it a side glance. He finished his final taco and licked his fingers clean, using the last of his wipes on them. He added those and the container to the pile before looking back to Red. Red gave the leash’s latch a little shift, smirking at Blue.    
  
“Y’been a real good boy, Blue. Wanna go f’a walk?”   
  
To get out of the darkness, to actually have some light-!   
  
“Yes! Yes please!”    
  
Red chuckled as Blue hopped to his feet, desparate for sunlight, for any light, to get OUT of this prison.    
  
“Easy, an’ y’gonna practice y’new rules with me. Got it? Y’obey, y’get a reward. Y’disobey, y’get punished.”    
  
Blue nodded and Red clipped the leash around his shock collar. Blue felt stupid doing this but by god he was going to get out of this prison! Red started leading the way out, Blue walking beside him as instructed. Such a good boy.    
  
“Y’gonna be a great pet f’my bro, Blue.”    
  
Blue frowned at that, still not liking how that sounded. Red noticed the shift and sighed, putting a hand on Blue’s shoulder.    
  
“Y’gonna be fine. Like I said, better life. Trust me. I’ve been nice, haven’ I?”   
  
Blue could barely remember what happened with those drugs on his mind but everything Red had done, other than kidnapping him, had been… okay. He got food when he was good, he got a bed when he was good. He just needed to stay good.    
  
“Yeah…”    
  
“Atta boy.”    
  
Red lead the way out and Blue squinted as real light hit his eyes. He gasped at realizing where they were. The castle wasn’t usually a place he visited but wow, this area looked creepy! Red gave the leash a small tug when Blue didn’t follow. He hurried behind Red, soon walking beside him. He was looking from left to right to up to down, taking everything in.    
  
When they got to a main area he was relieved not everything here was creepy. He stood close to Red when more monsters walked by, whispering amongst themselves.    
  
“Jus’ ignore ‘em. Meanin’less grunts.”    
  
Blue nodded and held his head just a bit higher. He could do this, he could be strong. Even if he was… a pet… he still had pride! He still had some dignity!    
  
“Y’like flowers?”    
  
Blue blinked and nodded.    
  
“Y’can speak when I ask ya a question.”   
  
“O-oh… I like flowers.”    
  
“Then let’s go t’the garden.”    
  
Blue obediently followed Red as they were brought through hall after hall. When they finally arrived at the garden Blue couldn’t stop himself from taking the lead. He went straight to a rose bush and inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes. Red clicked his tongue and idly toyed with the leash in his hand.    
  
“...Whenever we’re done ‘ere I gotta bring y’back t’ya cell.”    
  
Blue tensed at that, turning to shoot Red a terrified look.    
  
“W-Why?”   
  
“Because, y’not good’nuff t’be out ‘ere.”    
  
“I-I am. I promise. I’ll be good, don’t send me back down there again-please!”    
  
Red got a stern look as he sat down on one of the benches.    
  
“First off, don’ raise y’voice at me. Second, prove it.”    
  
Blue swallowed thickly as he played with his fingers. How? How could he prove that? He took a few steps closer to Red before getting on his knees and bowing his head. Maybe this?    
  
“Tch… I meant t’suck me. Or ride me if y’prefer.”    
  
Blue’s cheeks colored and he quickly looked at the flowers around them. Well, they were decently hidden. Nobody would come around to see…    
  
___   
  
Edge growled lowly when one of his lessons was interrupted. He released Stretch and let the skeleton regain his breath. He stormed to the door and slammed it open, eyes going wide when he saw his brother standing there with his pet.. On a leash.    
  
“Sup, bro. I uh, Blue doesn’ wanna sleep inna cell anymore so can’e sleep in ‘ere with ya?”    
  
“Berry?”   
  
“Papy?”   
  
Red silently cursed himself when he heard his own toy speak up. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.    
  
“Yes, though Stretch needs to clean the mess he made.”    
  
“Detroyed y’room again.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Blue blinked at that. What? But Red said Papy was being good. Destroying a room isn’t being good. He swallowed thickly as he thought this over. It hurt to disobey, it hurt to resist. And now he could use magic again-sorta. The leash’s hold lessened on him. He couldn’t make big things but he could do healing magic at the very least.    
  
“Berry, are you alright? What did they do to you?”    
  
Blue could hear the fear in his brother’s voice and glanced over to Red. His memories were so fuzzy for some reason.    
  
“I got a blanket and a bed and tacos. And new clothes.”   
  
The fear left Stretch’s voice and he managed to get to the door. Edge had started cleaning up his room, allowing the pet to roam for now. The two could play nice. Stretch looked his brother over, unable to see a single wound on him. He looked pristine, pure, just like how he should be-other than that fucking collar and leash. Disgusting.    
  
“Why are you wearing a leash?”   
  
“... So I can walk around? Red said I’m a pet.”    
  
Stretch saw white for a split second before wobbling in place. He shook his head and glanced back to Edge. Goddamn that fucking HURT. He looked back to Blue who looked very confused.    
  
“Blue, you  _ aren’t _ a pet.”   
  
Blue glanced to Red then back to Papy, able to feel a bit of magic behind himself on a very particular part of his ribs. He wasn’t sure why but it had him terrified.    
  
“B-But I am!”    
  
“Just leave your brother alone and clean up your damn mess. You can catch up later, he’s sleeping in here tonight.”    
  
Stretch swallowed thickly, thinking of all the ways this could go wrong. His brother sleeping HERE was not good news. Edge would hurt him, or use him or god knows what.

 

“Berry, please don’t sleep in here.”    
  
Blue frowned and furrowed his brows, glancing to Red as if asking for some help in this.    
  
“A’ight, back t’ya cell we go.”   
  
Blue shut his eyes tightly as he started following Red’s pull back towards that horrible dark room. Stretch opened his mouth to speak but his soul was squeezed in magic again. He gasped and glared over towards Edge. He was going to murder Edge in his sleep.    
  
\----   
  
Blue sniffled when they stopped walking, ready for the horrors of the dark cell. Instead he got a soft tug into a much brighter room. It was still dark but there was a lot of cool stuff inside. Lava lamps, some weird electric doohickeys, pranking stuff. Oh, this wasn’t the dungeon! Red lied!    
  
Wait, Red lied.   
  
“Where are we?”    
  
“My room. Y’bro didn’ wanna have y’in the same room so ya with me now. Bein’ a good boy’s got perks, Blue. Y’ catch on yet?”   
  
Blue gave a small nod and swallowed thickly. He looked around the room, pausing when he heard the leash thump. Oh, Red dropped it? That meant he could wander on his own. Good, that leash was embarrassing.    
  
He started wandering about the room, idly touching things of interest while avoiding other weird stuff. He paused when he saw a plasma ball. He poked it, eyes widening as the electricity went towards his finger. He put his hand on it, making a soft sound of awe as it followed him around.    
  
“Red… Is your brother going to hurt me..?”   
  
Red looked over at him, watching as he toyed with the electricity.    
  
“Only if y’stupid. Why?”   
  
Blue put both hands on the orb, thinking hard as the electricity flowed. It smelled funny.   
  
“Am I going to have to suck him..?”   
  
Red raised a brow.    
  
“Y’a good boy, right?”   
  
Blue bowed his head a bit, gaze slipping from the plasma ball.    
  
“...Yes…”   
  
“Y’scared?”   
  
Blue nodded and hugged himself, keeping his back to Red. Red sighed and stood from his spot, putting a hand on Blue’s shoulder.    
  
“Y’gonna be fine. Jus’ do what ‘e says.”   
  
“What if I don’t want to? Wh-What if it’ll hurt? What if he says to hurt Papy?”    
  
Red sighed and squeezed Blue on the shoulder. Sheesh, this little guy had a lot of worries.    
  
“Y’gonna wanna do what ‘e says. If it hurts it’ll only be for a second, then it’ll feel good. Again, good boys get rewards. An’ no-one’s hurtin’ y’brother.”    
  
Blue nodded and turned back to Red. He had a torn look on his face, as if he were fighting an internal battle. He shifted a bit in his spot before looking at the ground.    
  
“... Y’good, Blue?”   
  
“... c-can a good boy ask for a reward…?”    
  
Red shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.    
  
“Yeah, why?”    
  
“I… I sucked you a lot, right?”    
  
Red nodded and shifted his tongue behind his teeth. This might be interesting.    
  
“C-Can I get… can I…”    
  
Red slowly opened his mouth, allowing a long red tongue to slither out. Blue shivered at seeing it, eyes going wide.    
  
“Please.”    
  
Red took his tongue back and chuckled, motioning over to the bed. Blue didn’t hesitate to climb on it, waiting for further instructions.    
  
“Pants off, sit, spread ‘em. Oh, an’ be real loud f’me.”    
  
Blue nodded and slipped his pants off. He moved to the edge of the bed and spread his legs. He flopped back on the bed when Red grabbed his legs, buring his face in Blue’s magic. Blue’s eyes went wide when Red’s tongue plunged deep inside him, a loud moan escaping him. He moved to cover his mouth but it rested on his chest instead, more moans slipping out.    
  
Red did his damndest to devour the little blueberry at his disposal. He was a slut when it came to giving oral and Blue had been such a good boy, how could he refuse? Red was drinking in those moans, working his tongue hard inside his little project. It didn’t take long for Blue to tense up beneath him and cry out in bliss. Red’s tongue slithered out and he chuckled darkly. 

 

“An’ ‘ow’s the good boy feelin’?”   
  
Blue only moaned in response, shivering as waves of pleasure still slipped through him. Red was not regretting putting a wee bit of that medicine in Blue’s food. It was working wonders and keeping him so tame, needy, but tame.    
  
Red climbed onto the bed with him, a bit surprised to be wrapped up in a hug. He tensed when Blue pressed their teeth together, shocked. Wasn’t that filthy? But if Blue wanted to, they could. He shut his eyes and opened his mouth, running his tongue over Blue’s teeth. Blue let out a shaky sigh as he opened his mouth, moving in closer to lock Red in a kiss.    
  
Red hummed into it, pulling Blue against his chest. He easily dominated the kiss, Blue following after him. When Red pulled away Blue took in a shivering breath.    
  
“R-Red…”   
  
“Mm?”   
  
“C-Can I be your pet instead?”   
  
Red stared down at Blue, slowly processing that. He held his breath when Blue snuggled up to him, burying his face in Red’s jacket. Yeah, okay, someone was cuddly now. That was fine.    
  
“I uh… I gotta talk t’my bro, but uh… I do like y’better than y’bro.”   
  
Red gently pet down Blue’s skull, getting a soft sigh in return.    
  
_ Little shit’s too damn cute for his own good, and he can seriously fuck. A win win. _

 

“Can we stay like this?”   
  
“Sure?”   
  
Red sighed when he felt Blue snuggle up even closer to him, trying to hide in his jacket. This little shit was going to kill him with cute.    
  
“I’ll tell ‘im I want ya. Sound good?”   
  
“MMhmm….”   
  
“Is it cuz y’scared of ‘im?”   
  
“... no…”   
  
“Uhuh…”   
  
Red pet down Blue’s back. He gripped his future pet and flipped onto his back, bringing Blue with him. Blue was surprised for a second before snuggling back down into Red’s chest. This was nice…    
  
_ Papy was scared of Edge. I should be too. Red is better than Edge and I think he likes me, his soul keeps warming up when I touch him… Or maybe it feels good. _

 

It didn’t take long for Red to fall asleep. Blue remained awake, though, thinking over some things. He had just enough magic now to get rid of Red. Just 1HP was all it would take, and it would be so easy, but something was keeping him from doing it. He wanted to but… Maybe it was better like this, snuggled up on Red’s chest.    
  
  



	2. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is mean

That one night of being close to Red, of getting a reward for being so good, was nothing more than a faint memory now. Since then Red had been increasingly rough with him, hitting him, making him do even more. There were fewer and fewer rewards until when Blue finally got one he was desperate for it, begging for more. He would plead with Red, trying to convince him he was a good boy, he was behaving. 

 

It took some time for Blue to truly submit to everything, the slim chance of getting a reward, of getting peace, driving him to obedience. Red knew it was about time he delivered his little present to his brother. He just needed one more night to make sure the pet was truly tamed. 

 

Red opened the door to his room, knowing full well what was about to happen-or what should happen. Luckily it seemed the pet wanted to be good. Blue slipped from the couch in Red's room. He kept his head low as he approached, getting on his knees in front of Red. 

 

“Greetin’ me proper. I like it.” 

 

Red was tempted to pet the little guy but there would be time for that later. 

 

“Onna bed. Get in whatever position y'want.” 

 

Blue got up from his knees and went over to the bed. He climbed on it and started taking off his shirt. 

 

“Did I tell ya t'fuckin’ undress?”

 

Blue pulled his shirt back down and lied on his back, spreading his legs. He kept his gaze off Red, shivering a bit in his spot. 

 

“I'm sorry…” 

 

Red rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. He climbed on it and easily pinned Blue to the sheets. Blue didn't resist though he did look up to meet red eyelights. 

 

“Y'better be sorry.” 

 

Blue shut his eyes when Red leaned down to lock him in a vicious, suffocating kiss. He balled his fists when that tongue swirled with his own, doing his best to kiss back. He scrunched his eyes when a knee began rubbing over his groin. 

 

Red pulled from the kiss and Blue gasped for air, coughing to the side. Red chuckled and rubbed his knee ever so slowly over Blue's groin. He could feel the magic forming. Didn't even need those pills anymore. 

 

“How y'gonna beg my forgiveness?”

 

Blue looked up at him, hips shifting down to get more attention. Red held his knee still, amused by Blue's little movements. So desperate for something other than pain… 

 

“Y'hump my leg f'forgiveness..” 

 

Blue could hear the tone shift and immediately stopped, trying to scoot his hips away from Red's knee. He yelped when that knee was rammed into his groin, tears forming in his eyes. 

 

“'ow's this f'humpin’?” 

 

Blue grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly as Red repeatedly slammed his knee into Blue's groin. He could feel himself bruising in an already so tender place. He cried out when an especially hard hit had his pelvis crack ever so slightly. 

 

“Y'gonna keep humpin’ me?” 

 

“No, no I'll be good. I promise. I'll be good, please, I'll be good…!”

 

Blue was babbling in his pleas, his promises. Tears were slipping down his cheeks and Red couldn't help but chuckle. Blue shivered when a tongue ran beneath his eye, lapping up a few of his tears. 

 

“Y'tears taste delicious. Now, I'll ask y'again, how y'gonna beg f'my forgiveness?”

 

Blue looked to Red and took in a shivering breath. He slowly spread his legs more and Red chuckled, raising a brow. 

 

“So, y'wanna have me fuck ya an’ do the work?”

 

Blue shook his head no and squirmed beneath Red. He didn't know what to do! Red had him pinned and he wanted something but his hole wasn't enough-

 

“I'll suck you. P-Please…” 

 

Red ran his tongue over his teeth as he thought that one over. He leaned down to lick away a few more tears, enjoying how Blue let him do what he wanted. Sure, he squirmed, but he didn't try to get away or hide anymore. Perfect little toy for his big bro.

 

“How's about y'do somethin’ better?” 

 

Blue furrowed his brows and shrunk into himself. He didn't know what Red wanted. He stayed in his spot when Red released him and slipped back off the bed. He watched as his captor went off to the closet and pulled out a box. Red smirked back at him when he pulled out something that had Blue shut his legs ever so slightly. 

 

“My bro's big. If y'can handle this, I'll give ya to 'im. If not, we're gonna have a lotta fun.” 

 

Blue could only stare at the massive toy in Red's hands. That looked like it would hurt, like it wouldn't even fit, but Red was bringing it over to him. Red chuckled and tossed it at the ground, watching as the suction cup took hold. The massive thing bobbed a bit before standing erect at the center of the room. 

 

“Fuck y'self onit.” 

 

Blue sat up from his spot and looked down to the massive toy. There was no way Edge was that big! But he was a big skeleton so maybe-

 

“Get off my bed an’ fuck it.” 

 

Blue snapped out of it and slid off the bed. His pelvis hurt but he ignored it as he made his way over. He knelt down in front of it, trying to figure out what to do. 

 

“Treat it like y'would with me.”

 

Blue glanced to Red, who'd decided to sit on the couch across from him. He watched as Red slipped his shorts down and took hold of himself. Oh… 

 

Blue looked back to the toy and shut his eyes. He took hold of it in one hand, trying to ignore how big it was. He trailed his tongue from the base to the tip, tongue swirling over the top. He could hear Red a Ross from him jacking off, but he ignored it. This was just him and his new master. He had to please or else. 

 

Blue took the tip in his mouth and tried to slip in more but his jaw ached at the strain. He whined around it, hand starting up a rhythm as he bobbed as best he could. 

 

“Y'not tryin’ very hard, are ya?”

 

Blue scrunched his eyes tighter and forced even more in his mouth. He felt tears slip down his cheeks as he worked, taking the toy in as deeply as he could. His hand worked tirelessly to pump it in time with his bobbing. He even pulled to just the tip to give a harsh suck like how Red liked. 

 

“Fuck, now y'gettin’ it. Ass up. Don't stop.” 

 

Blue did his best to do as he was told, shifting to where one hand was holding him up while the other worked. He was scared of falling on the toy but pushed that fear down. He shivered as his shorts were pulled down, a warmth lining up with his entrance. 

 

“Y’a good boy. Keep workin’.” 

 

Blue squeezed the toy tighter when he felt Red push his way inside. He whined around the toy as he slowly went back to bobbing, trying to ignore the sting in his hips. Every single inward thrust had Blue whimpering in pain, though he kept the toy inside his mouth. Even as Red picked up speed, Blue found the toy as something to muffle himself and cry into. 

 

Red took hold of Blue's hips and started ramming him hard. Those muffled sounds were so beautiful, and the way Blue was so tense around him. He wasn't going to last. 

 

Blue bit lightly on the toy when he felt Red slam him a final time. He choked as his head was forced down on the toy, making him take in nearly half. He trembled beneath Red, agonized on both ends. 

 

Red took a few seconds to look Blue over before pulling him up by his collar. Blue gasped for air, coughing hard. Red leaned down and nuzzled his cheek, chuckling darkly. 

 

“Now y'gotta take th'toy in. Hope y'lubed it enough.” 

 

Blue looked down to the toy and swallowed thickly. He winced when Red pulled out, a trail of spunk following after. He collapsed on the ground in a heap, breathing hard as he looked the toy over. 

 

Before Red could snap at him Blue slowly sat up on his knees. He moved over to the toy and gave it a small pet before positioning himself. He stared down at it as he moved the tip to his entrance. He hurt so much and this was going to break him, he knew it was, but Red wasn't controlling this… 

 

Blue took in a breath as he slowly put pressure on the toy. He felt an agonizing ache as he moved down on it, that ache turning to a sting as he managed half. He breathed hard on top of it, wiping his eyes with one hand before forcing himself to take in more. When he got to the base Blue was little more than a trembling mess. 

 

Red honestly didn't expect Blue to take it all, but he'd done a better job training than initially thought. 

 

“Y'reward's t'have control f'once. Get off on it.” 

 

Blue looked over to Red before looking back down to the toy so deep inside himself. He hesitantly reached down to touch the magic containing the toy, shivering at the pure bliss. He didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. All he knew was that some things brought pain while others brought pleasure and this was something that could definitely bring pleasure, if done correctly.

 

Red settled back on the couch, grabbing some napkins to clean himself up. He idly cleaned his magic as Blue slowly moved up on the toy, getting to the tip before moving back down. He clicked his tongue as the little guy kept going, that nice and slow pace for himself. 

 

_ Too slow f'Boss, but it is a reward so… _

 

Blue managed to find an angle that avoided agitating his cracked pelvis. Leaning forward like this, having the toy hit him so deeply, had him losing himself in moments. Red's eyes widened as Blue started moving faster on the toy, moaning with every other thrust. There was still a hiss of pain and a whimper here and there but the little guy was loving it. 

 

“Y'gonna fuck 'im good, aren't ya?” 

 

Blue kept moving, looking over to Red with a furrowed brow. His mouth was open with soft moans, his hips moving harder and faster. 

 

“Y-Yes! I will I-ahhh…!”

 

Red chuckled at seeing Blue go so hard on himself. He was even starting to lean back some, taking in the sting of his injuries. Seemed the pain was starting to mix well with pleasure from the cries escaping him. Red got up from his spot and went off to the restroom to start a bath. Blue needed to be clean before he was gifted off. 

 

“Keep goin’ til y'cum then get y'nasty ass in 'ere.”

 

Blue could barely understand that, losing himself in the feelings below. He could control this, he could make it feel good or hurt and by God he was enjoying the power. He could feel himself coming close and slowed down, groaning to himself in protest. He was so close but he didn't want it to end. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he sped back up. It didn't take long for warmth to explode from his soul and rip through his body. 

 

He cried out in a choked sob of bliss before it turned to true crying. He buried his face in his hands, trembling on top of the toy as the bliss faded. He couldn't believe what he was doing, he couldn't believe he enjoyed that. And everything Red said about Edge had him terrified. 

 

_ “I'm gentler than 'e ever will be.” _

 

Blue trembled at the memory. But he'd been given an order and Red was one to be obeyed. He slowly got off the toy. He fell to the ground beside it and looked it over, breathing hard through his tears. If Edge was that big he was positive he was going to die. He slowly got to his feet, making his way to the restroom. 

 

“Bathe y'self real good. Tomorrow y'goin’ t'be my Bros's property. An’, 'e doesn’ like dirty shit.” 

 

Blue gave a small nod, wobbly on his feet as he stepped forward. Red walked past him and slammed the door, the lock having been removed. Blue sniffled and wiped his eyes again before undressing. He looked the water over and moved to slowly settle down. All his cuts and bruises made themselves known but he ignored them, trying to take in the warmth of the water. 

 

_ “Ya gonna die with 'im if ya don't listen. Even if ya do listen, 'e might just end ya.”  _

 

Blue buried his face in his hands as he thought those words over. He didn't want to see Edge, he didn't want to be property anymore! And if Red was nice compared to him, what was Papy going through?! Blue sobbed hard into his hands, pulling his knees to his chest. He wouldn't leave the tub for hours and Red was fine with that. Best let it all out now. 

 

___


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manipulation is key

Blue had scrubbed himself as best he could but it still wasn't enough. He felt so dirty and his body ached. He'd eventually made his way out of the restroom to climb in bed with Red. Instead of getting a gentle cuddle he got a harsh kick to the ribs and sent to the couch. 

 

He could barely sleep though he somehow managed to drift off after some time. He was woken to a sweet smell and a harsh flick to the forehead. He looked up to meet Red's gaze, a horrible smirk on his face. 

 

“Go eat an'en I'll drop ya off at 'is room.” 

 

Blue nodded and slipped from the couch, going over to a table with some food on it. He downed the pancakes and eggs, finding it weird how all of this was being given to him. This was the most food he'd been given in so long. 

 

He downed the orange juice with it and once his plate was basically licked clean, he didn't because he had some respect for himself still, it was picked up. He turned to Red and felt a chill run down his spine at the look he was getting. 

 

“M'brother loves breakfast food, 'e's obsessed with it. 'm glad ya like it, makes it easier t'make y'taste good f'im.” 

 

Blue shivered and held the plate the slightest bit tighter. His mouth was going to taste like this for a while now. Red's kisses were so demanding he didn't want to think of what Edge would do to him. 

 

“Put it back. We're goin t'is room now.”

 

Blue did as he was told and put the plate back on the table. He watched Red go to the closet and pull out a few things, shoving them in that bag of horrors he called a duffel bag. Blue looked away as Red worked, not wanting to know what was about to happen to him. 

 

Red finished up and walked to Blue, popping a leash on his collar. Blue looked up at him before averting his gaze. 

 

“Y'scared? Good. Th’ more y'listen, th'less it'll hurt. Got it?”

 

Blue nodded, following after Red as he took the lead. Blue didn't want to think about this. Why couldn't Red give him a forget it pill? Or one of those warm fuzzy pills? He didn't see or hear any of that shoved into the bag so Blue would be going into this one without any help. 

 

Red gave a harsh knock to Edge's door, relieved when no one answered. He easily unlocked it using a bit of magic and stepped inside. The lights flicked on and Blue got to see the room for the first time. It was huge! And that bed, even if the sheets were a bit torn, it looked so comfy! The couch was big too, enough for Papy to sleep on… 

 

Blue slowly walked towards the couch, looking over where cigarette butts and ashes had made themselves at home. One was still smoking slightly so maybe Papy was okay? 

 

“Enough gawkin’, onna bed. Shirt an’ shoes off.” 

 

Blue slipped off his shoes by the couch and took off his shirt. He folded it before placing it down on the couch. With a deep breath he made his way to the bed and climbed on top. It was so soft, far softer than Red's bed. He felt like he could melt into it. 

 

“Lie on y'back. Hands t'ya chest.” 

 

Blue did as he was told, anxiety rising when Red sat next to him. He shut his eyes when he felt fingers trace over his ribs then through his wrists. He furrowed his brows at feeling something soft slip through his right wrist only to gasp when a hand slipped inside him. 

 

His soul was brushed with a wrist and he wasn't sure if he should scream or just let it happen. Tears welled up as the contact continued, his wrist being tied to a rib. Red pulled his hand out to securely fasten the knot, smirking at the pained whine Blue let out. 

 

He ignored the tears slipping down Blue's cheeks, moving to restrain the other one. Once finished he grabbed the front of Blue's rib cage and forced him in a sitting position. He pulled out another cloth and tapped Blue on the teeth. 

 

“Open.”

 

Blue did as he was told, shivering when the cloth was forced into his mouth. Then came another one to secure that in place. He whined at the tightness of the knot, his jaw forced open. He couldn't do anything now, he was entirely defenseless. 

 

Red stroked down one of Blue's legs, looking his handiwork over. Beautiful, marked up to hell and back, but beautiful. He reached up to gently pet away a few tears, chuckling to himself. 

 

“Boss's gonna love ya…” 

 

He picked Blue up by his rib cage and moved him to the head board, propping him up with some pillows. Once finished he reached in a pocket and pulled out two pill bottles. 

 

“I'll give ya a choice. Y'wanna feel real good or y'wanna forget everything b'fore it 'appens?” 

 

Blue whined as he looked the pills over. He was bound and gagged anyways, how was he supposed to take those?! He gave his head a small shake and Red tsk'd him. He put the pills back in his pocket and pet Blue's cheek again. 

 

“Be a good boy f'im.” 

 

Blue shut his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest. Red didn't say anything to the hiding, just letting it be. If Blue wanted to forget his training so be it. He slipped from the bed and went to the front door, pausing to make sure nothing was left over. Once satisfied he slipped out, locking the door behind himself. 

 

Blue sniffled to himself for what felt like hours. Every time he shifted his wrists the restraints would dig in more. He'd mostly give up on it after a while, only shifting them every so often. 

 

“ _ You  _ **_BITCH_ ** **.** ”

 

Blue tensed at hearing someone yell outside. He blinked at the window before carefully slipping off the bed. He was thankful his legs were still useful. He made his way to the couch and slowly climbed on top of it, peeping out the window. 

 

Down below he could see this world's Undyne fighting Edge in the garden. He winced when she was hit with a blade, only to shudder as another ripped through her left arm. Edge easily grabbed her by the armor and slung her into the far wall. 

 

“ _ I DO NOT TOLERATE SUCH FILTH IN MY GUARD!!” _

 

Undyne slid down the wall. She tried to block another blow but it easily sliced through her spear. Edge grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall, his voice too low for Blue to hear. He winced when Edge slung her to the ground, flowers blocking his view. 

 

All he could see was Edge's upper torso, a glowing glare in his eyes. A blade formed in his hands and Blue felt all warmth leave his body at the screams he heard. He slowly slipped down on the couch, curling up on his side. A horrible dull snap had even more screams. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he realized how horrible this truly was. 

 

When the screaming stopped Blue shut his eyes. It felt like an eternity of her yells, but the clock said it had only been an hour. He got off the couch and made his way back to the bed. He tried to hop up but he wasn't quite tall enough. He huffed and jumped harder, managing to grip it with his restrained hands. It stung to have the restraints pulled but he ignored it, maneuvering his legs to get on top. 

 

He flopped on his back and shut his eyes, breathing hard. His wrists were throbbing as with his ribs. His upper half was cold and there was a horrible draft that kept hitting his soul. This bed was soft but he was in absolute hell. 

 

“ _ Aye, whoah, whoah, boss, slow down! _ ”

 

“ **_What the fuck do you want, Sans?!_ ** ”

 

Blue tensed at hearing voices yelling down the hall. There were even a few stomps as someone  _ very _ angry made their way through. 

 

“ _ I left ya pet in ya room on a bed so- _ ”

 

“ **_If that worthless pile of SHIT is on my bed when I get in there I will rip out its spine and BEAT you with it._ ** ”

 

To say Blueberry launched himself off the bed was an understatement. He kicked at the sheets and got to his knees, taking a dive on the ground. He hit his shoulder hard and groaned in pain but he ignored it. He curled into himself beside the bed, trembling as the two got closer. 

 

“ _ Th’ fuck, Boss! I take my time t'make ya a pet an’ ya gonna kill it? 'least give it a day.” _

 

“ **_I will do as I please with my property and if it is anything you made, I am positive it will perish in the hour._ ** ”

 

“ _ Your work is sloppy, Sans. You're lazy, disgusting, and know not a single one of my desires. This pet will die if it's anything of what I imagine. _ ”

 

There was silence out the door before bone made contact with bone. 

 

“ **_You dare hit me?!_ ** ”

 

“Yeah, I fuckin’ dare! Ya a bastard an'-hk-!’

 

The voices turned to a low growl Blue could barely understand. A harsh choke followed by a slam had Blue curling into himself more. 

 

“ **_Now fuck off before I break your legs off and beat you with them!_ ** ”

 

There was scrabbling outside and Blue whimpered at hearing the door begin to unlock. He moved to his feet and moved to the front of the bed, hoping this was close enough. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head, trembling in place. He didn't want to die! 

 

Edge flicked on the lights the moment the door opened. His eyes focused on Blue and he growled between his teeth. The door slammed and Blue winced, closing his eyes tightly. He could feel magic form in front of him. This was it, this was how he died. 

 

“Disgusting…” 

 

Blue trembled at the word. He felt magic brush against his ribs, causing him to hold his breath. Teasing him before he died? Taunting him? Calling him names? Blue just wanted this over with. Maybe he should've taken that forget it pill.

 

He whimpered when his wrist was pulled, the blade slipping between the gap to slice those restraints. He moved Blue's hand to his side and undid the other wrist. 

 

“Bastard knows nothing about me…” 

 

Edge's voice had calmed ever so slightly. He guided Blue's other hand down to his side and huffed. Blue looked up at him as he got up, watching as his new master slipped off to the restroom. 

 

Blue slowly moved his wrists, touching over the wounds. It wasn't too bad but it still stung. He pet over his ribs and whined into the gag still in his mouth. He tensed at hearing water start up in the restroom. He quickly relaxed when he realized Edge was just taking a shower. 

 

He eventually got up from his spot on the floor to go redress himself. He could only hold the fabric in his hands. Edge didn't say to put it on, what if he got mad? Blue set it down beside himself and settled on the couch. He wanted to remove the gag but Edge only took off the wrist restraints. 

 

He curled up on his side as he listened to the water run. He shut his eyes after some time, not even opening them when the water stopped. A nap was the best escape from this hell... 

 

When Blue opened his eyes he saw a horrible red glow mere inches from his face. They shut tightly and he whined into his gag, only to have it cut and ripped from his face. He tensed at the bones that formed to stab the thing into the ground, whimpering as Edge took hold of his collar. 

 

“Look at you...” 

 

Blue peeped an eye open at that far too soft voice. Edge guided Blue to sit up, kneeling down in front of the couch. Blue shivered as Edge's hands trailed gently over his bruises and cuts. 

 

“Taking such rough care of my things, I never should have let him touch you…” 

 

Blue blinked down at Edge as he felt warmth wherever those hands would touch. He could feel the pain easing from his bones and sighed out shakily. Edge placed a hand over Blue's chest. He hissed in pain only to have it all fade away in a gentle green glow.

 

Blue didn't resist any of this, far too shocked and confused, not to mention the fear he still had. Edge took both those injured wrists in his own, pulling them up to better examine them. Blue shivered when he felt Edge kiss over the wounds so sweetly, more magic flowing to ease his pain. 

 

“I wanted you as you were… But now he's tainted you.” 

 

Edge gave Blue his hands back and moved to gently pet over the massive bruise on Blue's shoulder. Blue could only stare at him, silent as could be. This wasn't the guy that was out there torturing Undyne, right? The one that just did God knows what to Red? 

 

“Look at me, my little Blueberry.” 

 

Blue tensed at that, though he did look Edge in the eyes. He whimpered in fear when a hand moved to stroke away some of his tears. There was anger in those red eyelights, pure fury. Yet the touches remained soft, so gentle. 

 

“Whatever he did to you, whatever he taught you, forget every word.” 

 

Blue's eyes widened and he bit down his tongue to keep from speaking. This was a test! He wouldn't fail it, he would be a good boy and Edge wouldn't hurt him! 

 

“My brother, as with everyone else, only sees what I want them to. I was kind to him before he used it against me… He doesn't deserve it anymore.”

 

Edge gently took Blue's face in both hands, a soft purr in his voice. 

 

“But you, when I first saw you I was in love. I had to have you as you were. But now you're so broken, crying…” 

 

Edge wiped away more tears, knowing his little Blue was terrified. 

 

“Everything in this room remains secret. Everything we do alone remains secret. If anyone asks you what I do, you tell them you don't want to talk about it. Understood?”

 

Blue gave a little nod and Edge released his face. He gently scooped Blue from his spot and walked him to the bed. Blue shut his eyes as he mentally prepared himself for the beating of a lifetime. He went as limp as he could in Edge's arms, submitting himself to the pain. 

 

He kept his eyes closed when he was laid down, sighing shakily when he felt hands trail down his legs. Edge took hold of Blue's shorts and Blue shut his eyes tighter. 

 

“Relax for me. I'm undoing what my brother did.”

 

With that he pulled Blue's shorts down. The surge of magic that erupted in the air had Blue trembling in his spot. He glanced down to see pure rage on Edge's face. He quickly turned his head away and shut his eyes again, more tears streaming down his cheeks. 

 

“He cracked your pelvis..?!”

 

Blue whimpered when he felt a hand touch his hip. 

 

“Make your magic go away.”

 

Blue did as he was told, gasping when fingers brushed over his wounds. He felt that warmth take over again, easing away the sting and pain. Edge huffed above him before slipping off the bed. 

 

“Don't move.”

 

Blue went rigid as a post. Was he just being healed so Edge wouldn't break him more? What was he doing? He whined at hearing pills shake, knowing he was about to be subjected to something horrific. 

 

When the bed shifted again his magic was back in place. Edge gave his cheek a small touch and Blue opened his eyes. 

 

“This will get rid of whatever germs he put in you.”

 

Blue opened his mouth and swallowed the pill without hesitation. Edge moved back down to Blue's pelvis and touched his hip again. 

 

“Make the magic go away.” 

 

Blue did as he was told and felt Edge return to gently healing his wounds. He eventually looked down at his new master, confusion written all over his face. Edge was too focused on what he was doing to notice. 

 

He plucked up a tube of cream he'd snagged on the trip over and slipped some on his fingers. 

 

“This will be cold.”

 

With that he gently ran it over the cracks. Blue shivered and grit his teeth as it stung like ice, but then it became numb and warm. He hesitantly moved a hand down to touch his injury though his wrist was snatched. 

 

“It could get infected if you touch it.” 

 

Blue remained silent as Edge cleaned his hands off. And then he was putting more of that cream on his fingers. He spread it over Blue's wrist and wrapped it up in some clean bandages. The wrist was brought to his mouth for a soft kiss before the other was taken and given the same treatment. 

 

“You are so quiet, my little Blue…” 

 

Blue blinked down at him, refusing to speak. He watched as Edge moved to spread the cream on his ribs now. He shut his eyes when a hand slipped inside his rib cage though Edge didn't brush against his soul. He worked quickly to bandage the damaged ribs and removed his hand from Blue's chest. 

 

Blue was so confused when he got another soft kiss to the chest, staring down at his master in disbelief. 

 

“M-Master..?”

 

Edge's body went stiff at hearing that soft voice. He slowly looked up to Blue and the smaller skeleton realized he'd made a grave mistake. He whimpered when Edge moved up to look him eye to eye, not daring to look away. 

 

“What did you call me?”

 

Blue swallowed thickly, softly whispering the word again. He couldn't find his voice. 

 

Edge growled lowly and sat straight up, towering over his prize. Blue trembled in his spot, even going so far as to spread his legs and form his magic again. 

 

“STOP DOING THAT!”

 

Blue squeaked at the yell. Terror shot through him when Edge grabbed his legs, forcing them together. He leaned down to growl into the side of Blue's skull. 

 

“I am  **not** my brother. You are no pet. You are not a toy. You are  **mine** . You belong to  **me** and I will not tolerate this  **disgusting** behavior he taught you. Make the magic go away. Let me heal you.  **Stop** cowering.”

 

Blue forced his magic away again and Edge leaned back to look his property over. That collar was disgusting too. He could just use magic on the soul, far more effective. 

 

“Can you talk?”

 

Blue gave a small nod and brought a hand up to rest over his chest. The other slowly moved to cover his groin and Edge had no protests. He even plucked up Blue's shorts to carefully slip them back on.

 

“Speak to me. Tell me your fears. Tell me how I can make you feel better.”

 

Edge honestly couldn't believe how much his brother had broken his chosen possession. From the surveillance of Underswap, Edge had fallen in love with this happy little skeleton. If his orders hadn't been to destroy and kidnap all those who opposed the King, if they hadn't been ordered to destroy Underswap, he would have tried a far different route of wooing the little skeleton. 

 

Instead Red kidnapped him. Edge had taken Blue's brother, yes, but he hadn't been too brutal with him. A few broken bones, but the spirit was strong. He just needed Stretch to know his place. They'd both agreed to make something out of their chosen skeletons but this was the exact opposite of what Edge wanted. 

 

“Am-am I being good?”

 

Edge deflated in his spot as he looked Blue over. He slipped from the bed and snatched Blue's shirt, tossing it back over to him. 

 

“Dress yourself. Stay in my room.” 

 

With that Edge went over to his walk in closet and shut the door. Blue shivered in his spot but put the shirt back on. He slowly sat up and took a pillow to hug against himself, needing some form of comfort. He looked the closet over, shivering as he thought over what could happen to him. 

 

But nothing bad happened so far. Why? Was he being good? Edge called him disgusting and refused to use him-was he dirty? Did Red make him too dirty for Edge to want? 

 

Blue tensed when the closet door opened. Edge stepped out in his usual armor and walked over to the bed. Blue shrunk away from him though Edge made no further advances. 

 

“Blue, look at me.”

 

Blue tilted his head back and locked eyelights with his owner. 

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

“N-No…”

 

Good, he was using his voice. 

 

“Then why are you scared of me?”

 

“R-Red said-”

 

Edge snarled and knelt down beside the bed, making Blue feel as if he'd said the wrong thing yet again. 

 

“Red is a filthy little liar. Have I hurt you?”

 

Blue held the pillow tightly as he shook his head no. 

 

“Blue, I will take far better care of you than Red ever could. He disgusts me. I can see in your eyes what he did, and on your body…”

 

Blue tried hiding more of himself behind the pillow. 

 

“I will never treat you that way. If my brother knew me, he would know of my desires.” 

 

Blue watched as a gloved hand moved to pet his cheek. After a few seconds he leaned into it, melting into the gentleness. 

 

“Would you like me to hold you? Or is the fear too great?” 

 

Blue blinked at Edge. He was so starved for attention, so starved of gentleness. It took him a few seconds to move from the hand on his cheek and put the pillow down. He hesitantly spread his arms and Edge purred in delight. 

 

Blue shut his eyes when arms slipped around him, pulling him against Edge's chest. He trembled as he felt Edge sit back on the bed. He followed his owner as he lied down, body just a little ball on Edge's chest. 

 

Blue slowly relaxed as his back was stroked over. He uncurled from his tight ball and even buried his face in Edge's armor. Edge shut his eyes as he thought over his plans. Blue had been broken so much, it would be difficult to bring him back from this. 

 

“Why are you being so nice to me…?”

 

Edge hummed at the question, looking down at Blue. Blue kept his eyes off Edge, focus on his hand as he gently toyed with Edge's armor. 

 

“Why are you so scared of me?”

 

Blue furrowed his brows and looked up at Edge. He was still so confused. 

 

“Do you know me?”

 

“N-No…”

 

“And I only know a small amount about you.”

 

Edge pet down Blue's back more, grabbing a pillow to prop his own head up. Now he could talk comfortably. 

 

“Blue, you have only seen me in public, with those deserving of my more violent nature.” 

 

Blue gave a small nod, shivering as he remembered Undyne's screams. 

 

“In private, to those I deem deserving, I treat as prized possessions. And you, my little Blueberry, are a prized possession. No harm will come to you, and if anyone dares lay a finger on you-my brother included- I will put them in their place.” 

 

Blue shivered at the malice in that voice. But it got soft again when Edge moved down to nuzzle his cheek. 

 

“Will you accept my kindness? My love?” 

 

Edge purred as he pulled Blue up a bit, so that he could better nuzzle into his property's cheek. 

 

“If not, you will become a servant to me. You will live with me, do as I say, though you will remain mine. And as my property, no harm will come to you, and I will not touch you without  permission.”

 

Blue couldn't help but stare at Edge. He was so lost in all of this. If he rejected the offer he would still be safe but he wouldn't have to touch or be touched. He would be free to do as he pleased, to reject touch. And Red would never touch him again! But the only difference between the two was the touching. And he'd agreed to be held… 

 

“I… I don't know..”

 

Edge smiled pleasantly as he pet over Blue's cheek. Poor little thing was so confused and broken. It would be fun to fix him, to have him so very attached at the hip. Red did such a good job breaking him… 

 

“Then you will be my servant. You may change your mind if you like. Feel free to make requests of me, though only in private.” 

 

Blue nodded at that and hesitantly slipped off Edge's chest. He sat away from him on the bed, just testing to see if pain would come. It didn't.

 

“Blue, you will refer to me as Edge or Boss. Is that understood?”

 

Blue nodded. 

 

“And if you speak of anything that happens in private I will end you.”

 

Blue tensed and Edge got up from his spot. He reached out to pet Blue's cheek but the other shied away. 

 

_ Good. He's learning. _

 

Edge took his hand back and smiled warmly. 

 

“Entertain yourself and stay in my room. I'll be back in time.” 

 

With that he slipped off the bed and went to the door. He locked it upon leaving and Blue trembled hard in his spot. His eyes were wide and he was trying to process all of this. No pain. No unwanted touch. No sucking. Edge didn't even want sex! 

 

Tears started bubbling up as relief washed through Blue's body. He was safe now. He didn't have to do anything he didn't want to, he wasn't a toy, he wasn't a pet, he just belonged to Edge. He wiped at his eyes as he tried to think this over. It couldn't be a trick. The way Edge was so soft to him, the passion in his voice, the way he acted… 

 

___

 

“You've done an exceptional job breaking him.” 

 

Red tensed when he heard Edge come out of nowhere. He grinned at his brother and shrugged. 

 

“No problem, Boss. Y'know I'd do anything for ya.”

 

Edge hummed and pet a hand over Red's skull as he knelt down in front of him. Red shivered at having his brother so close, a glint in those deep red eyelights. 

 

“Then you will bring my property food come lunch, something to my standard. I have business to attend to-oh.”

 

Edge grabbed Red's throat and slammed him against the wall. He leaned in close to snarl into the side of his brother's skull. 

 

“And if you touch  **_my_ ** property again…”

 

Red scratched at Edge's wrist, tears welling up in his eyes. 

 

“Won't-pro-pom-won't!”

 

Edge dropped him when those eyelights began to dim, watching his brother collapse in a coughing heap. He knelt down and lovingly pet down Red's back, almost purring in glee. 

 

“Good. And I've decided to keep your present for myself.”

 

Red gawked up at him but kept his mouth shut. 

 

“But you may use him, after I'm done conditioning him.” 

 

Red rubbed at his throat as his brother started walking off. 

 

“Oh, and no drugging him. I prefer him as he is.” 

 

Red huffed at that. Sick bastard wouldn't even let the Squeak have drugs to numb everything. Oh well, not his problem anymore. 

 

“Whateva ya want, Boss.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora_Tayuya, my dude, this chapter is focusing so much on Stretch because of you.
> 
> <3 
> 
> Your comments made me write this, hope ya like it!

It had been more than long enough in solitude for Edge's own little project. He had come prepared for this visit, finally having Blue at his disposal. Now he could truly control this unruly slave. His brother didn't deserve a toy, at least not entirely. Besides, Stretch was the type that needed to be retaught time and time again. Far too dangerous for Red alone.

 

He opened the door to a cell and heard the clink of metal against metal. He shut it behind himself and slowly walked over to his prisoner. Stretch had been gagged and blindfolded, his legs even tied up. Wounds laced his entire body yet they were kept clean and bandaged. Edge did love to nurture after all.

 

“Are you ready to listen now?”

 

Stretch looked to where he heard a voice and shook his head no.

 

“Even if it pertains to _Berry_?”

 

The way his brother's nickname was purred had fire rising in Stretch's soul. He nodded, if only to hear what this bastard had to say.

 

Stretch hummed in approval as he formed a blade. He easily cut through the restraints on Stretch's eyes and mouth, tossing the gag aside.

 

“What did you do to my brother? Where is he?”

 

Edge knelt down in front of Stretch, trying to get a read on him. He was protective and afraid though his own life seemed meaningless. Blue was the only thing to matter. Good thing he was in Edge's care now.

 

“In my room, bandaged and fed.”

 

“I don't believe you.”

 

Edge rolled his eyelights and pulled out his phone. It was nearly blinding in the darkness. Still, he scrolled through the options until he got to a little spying app. He squinted at the small screen, feeling a bit of outrage build up. On the live feed, Blue was cleaning a mess off the floor and there was a tray, some footprints. Distinct footprints.

 

He rewound the video and watched as his brother abused his belongings once again, throwing Blue's food on the ground and snapping at him. Stretch watched as Edge's expression changed, worry slipping through him. He hated when Edge got that expression and if it was pointed at Blue…

 

When the phone was shoved in his face he winced, the light too much. His eyes slowly adjusted to it and opened, though it still took a few seconds to register what he was seeing. Lickily it was  just his brother in Edge's room cleaning up a mess, but something was different with him.

 

“Why is he so bruised?”

 

“Ask my brother.”

 

Stretch balled his fists and Edge put his phone back up. Good, someone was angry.

 

“Stretch, I have decided to keep you under my care along with Blue. Before you yell and refuse, listen for once.”

 

Edge paused to see what his prisoner would do. Luckily, he only growled and grit his teeth. That was a nice change, even if Stretch was balling his fists and giving him a death glare.

 

“I have two options for you. The first option is to remain here and rot, I can easily make Blue forget you. The second is to pledge yourself to me and become my servant.”

 

Edge grinned as he spoke, eyelights glowing brighter.

 

“If you do this, I will release you from this cell and allow you to see your brother. I will even allow you to do to mine what he has done to yours...”

 

Stretch glared daggers at Edge. He hated how warm that voice sounded, it was disgusting.

 

“Under my care you will obey me, behave, and abuse my brother as you see fit-behind closed doors of course. Though, if you kill him, Blue's screams will echo through these halls for years to come…”

 

Stretch huffed through his teeth, actually considering this. He just needed to play along, right? Just get Blue, figure out a way home, and escape. If he got to beat the shit out of Red for hurting Blue that was just a bonus. They were going to escape and he would do everything in his power to make it happen.

 

“What can I do to him?”

 

“Beat him, violate him, anything that doesn't break his bones or knock his teeth out.”

 

“What did he do to Berry?”

 

“When I was given him, he had cuts on his wrists, ankles, ribs… bruises…”

 

Edge smirked a bit.

 

“A cracked pelvis.”

 

Stretch lurched in his spot, trying to grab at or kick Edge. How _dare_ he smile like that over his brother's abuse!

 

“Calm yourself. I'll give you some time to think this over.”

 

Edge pulled out a little box from his pocket and Stretch couldn't help a small bit of excitement from rising up. He wasn't sure why but the craving for nicotine had gotten so bad. His bones felt like they were itching when he didn't have any and he couldn't stop thinking about it. The only thoughts drowning out his craving were of his brother and even then he found his addiction almost drowning it out.

 

“Oh, and I will allow you to smoke these. But, only if you behave. Will you?”

 

Stretch swallowed thickly.

 

_Just play along. You can do this._

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

Edge put the cigarette where Stretch could take it, watching as he but it between his teeth. When the cigarette was lit Stretch took a massive inhale, eyelights almost rolling back in his head as his eyes went half lidded. He gave a long exhale through his teeth, reveling in the sweet, sweet nicotine.

 

“The better you behave the better treatment you receive.”

 

Stretch shut his eyes as his legs were cut loose. Edge stood from his spot and started walking off, knowing damn well Stretch had to be starving. He could be patient. There would be food in time.

 

___

 

Stretch had decided the best way to pass all of this was to sleep it off. He just wished the restraints were more comfortable, scratch that, he wished he was on his couch at home with Blue in the kitchen. Sadly, that was just a memory now, something he could relive over and over again in his dreams.

 

He was so deep in sleep that he didn't notice when the cell door opened and closed. He shifted a bit when footsteps approached but didn't stur until someone cleared their throat in front of him. Stretch looked up with tired eyes to see Edge towering over him.

 

“Will you pledge your loyalty to me?”

 

Stretch blinked up at him as everything came back. Oh, right. He looked away from Edge and huffed, giving a small nod. His chin was forced up and he looked Edge eye to eye.

 

“Will you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“If you disobey I will bring you back here and force Blue to watch me remove your ribs one by one.”

 

Stretch grit his teeth and hissed through them, sucking in air to keep his mouth shut. Oh how he wanted to snap and downright _destroy_ this abomination though he couldn't do it. Now wasn't the time.

 

With a soft clink the restraints were removed. Stretch growled through his grimace when his injured wrists were grabbed, pinning him against the wall. Edge almost purred as he leaned in to murmur into the side of his victim's skull.

 

“Behave and I will give you everything you desire.”

 

Stretch had a cold chill go down his spine. He didn't like whatever the hell Edge was implying. The forced BJ's were sick but they'd stopped after he bit Edge's cock the fourth time. No matter how hard he got beaten he wouldn't take that cock in without giving it a lesson.

 

Stretch shut his eyes when he felt warmth along his wrists. The sting began to fade and he finally looked up to see Edge was healing him. Was that really all it took? Just fake pledging his loyalty? Keep his mouth shut?

 

“Everything that happens in private remains as such. You will not speak of it to anyone, including your brother. Red will know nothing as well.”

 

Edge released Stretch's wrists and watched him slump against the wall. He turned to begin walking off, pausing at the door. He opened it and plucked up a tray of food from outside, placing it down within the cell.

 

“Until I trust you, this will be your room.”

 

With that he left.

 

____

 

“Blue?”

 

Edge's voice had a tone of annoyance to it as he stepped inside. He shut the door behind himself, skimming the room over for his little prize. Visiting Stretch always aggravated him. Such a strong willed monster. He wanted to have that at his disposal, someone so determined in their beliefs.

 

He spotted Blue on his couch, curled into a tight ball, a pillow held tight. He looked so small like that, so fragile. It made Edge just want to scoop him up and hold him close, kiss him, nuzzle him, make him moan in the sheets.

 

He slowly walked over, kneeling down in front of his prized possession. He reached a hand out to touch but paused as he remembered his own words.

 

_In time he will desire me. Then I will be able to enjoy him._

 

“Berry, wake up.”

 

Blue murmured and curled tighter into himself. He eventually opened his eyes, squeaking and hiding when he saw Edge so close.

 

_He's still terrified of me._

 

“Did my brother feed you like I asked?”

 

Blue shivered as he gave a small nod. A growl from his gut told Edge otherwise and he narrowed his eyes.

 

“What happened?”

 

Blue peeped out at Edge, feeling so trapped against the couch. But that expression was so demanding, but weird. It lacked the rage he'd seen with Undyne. He looked like he actually cared…?

 

“He… he dropped my food on the floor… and stepped on it… and left.”

 

Edge huffed and stood his full height, crossing his arms. Blue curled up again, hugging his pillow tighter.

 

“I told him to bring you something to my standard. Apparently eating off the floor is just that.”

 

Edge looked down to Blue, wanting so badly to just touch him. Perhaps a bit of heat pills will make Blue attach to him better. Just a small amount, enough to make him warm and needy. Best to have Blue come to him than the other way around.

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

Blue peeped up at Edge, a small shiver running through him.

 

“T-Tacos…”

 

Edge nodded and held a hand out to him. Blue shied away from it and Edge got a slightly annoyed expression.

 

“May I help you off the couch so we can get you fed?”

 

Blue blinked at that. Oh, it was a nice hand. He hesitantly took Edge's hand, allowing himself to be guided off the couch and onto his feet. He put the pillow back and Edge ran a thumb over his hand before releasing him.

 

“Would you like to cook them?”

 

Blue's eyes went wide and he stared up at Edge in disbelief.

 

“R-Really?”

 

“Yes, if you want to.”

 

“I do! I-I-”

 

Blue knew he'd messed up, he just yelled, he got too excited!

 

“-I mean-i'msorryforyellingpleasedon'thitme!”

 

Blue covered his head with his hands and cowered as he spoke. Edge's grin disappeared and he let out a muted growl. Red broke this one too well.

 

“Why would I hit you?”

 

“B-because I yelled and I'm sorry..!”

 

“So being excited to cook calls for a beating? Is my own excitement to cook a crime?”

 

Blue slowly lowered his hands as he looked back up to Edge.

 

“So I'm not in trouble..?”

 

“Blue, did Red teach you this? Do you remember what I told you?”

 

Blue frowned and nodded, looking back down at the floor.

 

“Good. Now, let's go to the kitchen.”

 

______

 

Stretch had been searching around in his cell for what seemed like an eternity. He knew where the door was, he knew where a few windows were, and he still had that tray as a weapon. If he wanted to use it as one.

 

He tensed when the cell door started to open, holding the tray tightly. He narrowed his eyes on Edge as he came in, though a familiar smell had him lowering the tray.

 

“Your brother makes decent food.”

 

With that Edge held out another tray with a few tacos on it. Stretch stared at Edge in disbelief. His brother was making food?

 

“Do you want them? He asked if I could bring them to you.”

 

Stretch hesitantly walked forward and took the tray. He looked the food over before picking one up and taking a small bite. This was definitely Berry's.

 

“How did he make this?”

 

“In the kitchen. Where else could he make food?”

 

Edge crossed his arms as Stretch downed the first taco. He seemed to be savoring it, though he might have tasted the special ingredient. Hopefully not, since it was supposed to be flavorless. He'd even tried some himself before all of this mess. He still regretted being around Undyne for that.

 

Stretch could have sworn he just saw Edge shiver but he had to be seeing things. He picked up the second taco and looked it over.

 

“He's been asking to see you.”

 

Stretch paused mid bite to look back at his captor.

 

“He misses you and he's worried. I've told him you're punishing yourself by disobeying…”

 

Stretch nearly crushed the taco in his hand but averted his gaze, taking another bite. He tensed when a gentle touch ran over his cheek, giving Edge a glare. He would bite if that hand stayed close enough, he'd done it before.

 

“I might let him see you tomorrow… but, I don't think you're well behaved enough yet.”

 

Stretch finished his taco and handed both trays back. Edge took them and leaned in far too close for Stretch's comfort.

 

“Do I have to teach you to behave or will Berry watching you suffer be enough?”

 

The flash of fear going through those eyelights was enough of an answer for him. He stood tall and smiled almost pleasantly at Stretch. He had a weapon now.

 

“Behave. Tomorrow I'll let Blue see you.”

 

Edge watched as Stretch's body began to tremble ever so slightly. He could feel the other's soul heating up, trapped within his magic still. He knew it was cruel to give Stretch so much medicine but he needed to learn.

 

“You-You drugged me again..!”

 

“Maybe, maybe not. Blue was the one making it.”

 

Stretch grit his teeth, feeling as if his soul were on fire. He breathed hard through his teeth, legs wobbling as he slowly lost himself.

 

“I'm not touching you!”

 

“Good, because I told Red to be here in an hour.”

 

Stretch slowly slipped to the ground, trying to cool off on the icy floor below. He lied down on it, starting to make soft sounds with each breath. He hated this feeling, being so needy.

 

“Remember not to kill him. Even if you do, I don't really think it would matter. His usefulness to me has been dwindling as of late…”

 

Edge smiled down at Stretch before turning heel and walking out. He slammed the door behind himself and Stretch slipped a hand into his pants. He would get rid of this damn heat on his own! And when he saw Red, there won't be hell to pay. 

 

______

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, thank you co-worker. I'd love to see the nasty shit you got off that pipe three inches from my face.
> 
> Oh why thank you for rubbing water on my hand for no reason other than to be a bother.
> 
> ... I complain but my co-worker is hilarious...
> 
> Just lemme write my naughtiness without being bothered.
> 
> Oh and then we had to fight water in the bathroom. All the toilet paper at work is ruined xD
> 
> Enough blab, summary: the Fell brothers are fucked UP.

Stretch had desperately tried to relieve himself, but it was of no use. It didn't matter what he got off with, that burning need only increased. He hated how his mind was wandering, searching for anything to cling to. Muffet even flickered through his mind. It had just been a fling but anything was better than nothing.

 

He growled lowly when he heard the cell door open. He looked up, slowing his movements on himself at seeing Red. Red shut the door behind himself and started walking over. A horrible grin was on his face and Stretch felt rage boiling up alongside his heat. So he finally showed up...

 

“Wow, how much medicine'd 'e give ya?”

 

Red knelt down in front of him, his brother's words resonating in his mind. 

 

_ “Go to Stretch's cell in an hour or so. He's finally ready for you. _ ”

 

The thought had Red heating up himself. Yeah, he didn't exactly own Stretch but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this. He looked Stretch over, curious as to why he had a cock out. He wanted something to dominate, not ride. Edge should've taught Stretch that. He watched as Stretch trembled in his spot, a hand still slowly working. Red couldn't help but chuckle, amusement written all over his face at this beautiful sight.

 

“Y'resistin’ touchin’ me? 'ow's about I make it easy for ya.”

 

Red reached out to touch over Stretch's cheek only to have his wrist grabbed. All the air was knocked out of him when he was slammed into the ground, a hand easily ripping through the fabric of his shirt to hold ribs. 

 

Red only managed to gasp in air before a fist collided with the side of his skull. He saw stars for a second, only to have his breath lost again when he was slammed even harder into the ground.

 

“ **What did you do to my brother!** ”

 

Red smirked up at him and Stretch gripped those ribs tighter. He tossed Red across the room using all his might. The door rattled when Red slammed into it. Red scrambled for the handle, shoving his key into the hole but the damn thing wouldn't twist. He had a sinking feeling as he heard footsteps behind himself. He tried jamming the key harder, twisting with all his might.

 

“Shitshit, c'mon, unlock dammit!”

 

A harsh snap had him freeze, only to tense when a hand slipped around his throat from behind. He could feel Stretch's warm breath against the side of his skull, the grip tightening ever so slowly. Stretch fully intended upon using every ounce of strength he had to destroy Red in as many ways he could. And he had a very specific desire at the moment.

 

“ **What did you do to Blue** ?”

 

___

 

“Edge…”

 

Edge hummed as he looked away from the live feed he'd been watching. He was lying on his bed propped up by a few pillows, phone held close to his face. He shut it off and looked his little Berry over. He seemed nervous. 

 

“Yes?”

 

Blue shifted in his spot before looking at the ground. He wanted to ask for something but he wasn't sure how to put it without making Edge angry. He'd asked so many times already… 

 

“Is it about your brother again?”

 

Blue nodded and Edge let out a long sigh. He put the phone down and patted the bed beside himself. Blue furrowed his brows but moved over, hopping up to sit next to Edge. Edge raised a hand to touch Blue but paused a few inches from his face. Blue just stared at it, shivering a bit. He wasn't sure if he wanted it or not but Edge hadn't touched him this entire time. It was clear he wanted to, but he didn't. 

 

Edge set his hand on his chest and shut his eyes, relaxing into the pillows. 

 

“I miss him… A-And I'm worried…” 

 

Blue looked down at the bed, shifting to where he could pull his knees to his chest. He still felt vulnerable around Edge but he hadn't done anything bad. He even got to cook.

 

“I've never been away from him for so long…”

 

Edge looked over to him, watching as his little Blue sniffled. He wanted to pull Blue into a hug and make everything better but he couldn't, not yet. 

 

Blue tensed when he felt a pulse of magic come from Edge though nothing happened in the room. He looked him over, brows furrowing as tears slipped down his cheeks.

 

“What did you just do?”

 

Edge picked his phone back up and returned to that live feed. Red had gotten the upper hand on Stretch though the taller of the two easily put Red back on the ground. It was amusing to see his brother beaten, a thrill rising up. All of those injuries would need tending to. 

 

“Can I see?”

 

Edge shut the screen off and put the phone back on his chest. Stretch would hopefully just use his magic once. If not, well, Red might actually get to play. 

 

“No.”

 

Blue wiped at his eyes and looked down at the bed. 

 

“... Was it my brother?”

 

Edge hummed and looked Blue over. He plucked up a pillow and set it down in front of his little servant, watching as Blue took it to hug close. 

 

_ He will do that to me in time. _

 

“Yes.”

 

“... Why can't I see?”

 

Edge thought for a few seconds before turning his phone back on. Stretch had his brother pinned against the wall, bruises and scrapes all over his body. Edge could only imagine the damage up close. 

 

“Your brother is punishing mine for what he did to you.”

 

Blue's eyes widened and he moved closer, trying to peep at the screen. Edge turned it, allowing Blue to watch as Stretch kicked Red in the ribs on the floor. More tears welled up and he hesitantly reached out to take the phone. Edge allowed it, resisting the horrid smirk that was threatening to form. 

 

Blue stared down at the live feed, unable to believe what he was seeing. The video was silent but Papy was screaming and doing so much harm to Red and-

 

Blue's breath hitched when his brother's actions turned into something far worse than he could have ever imagined. Edge plucked the phone from Blue's fingers, looking the video over. He hummed at seeing his brother in such a compromising position, Stretch ready to do such a horrid act. 

 

Blue hugged his pillow tighter, horror written all over his face. Papy would never! But he saw it, and he was hurting Red so much! He couldn't believe his brother could do something so horrible, the same thing Red had done to him no less!

 

“Seems fair, doesn't it?”

 

Blue blinked away some tears as he looked back to Edge. 

 

“Doing to him what he did to you..”

 

Blue shook his head and buried his face in his pillow. 

 

“Sometimes the ones we love do bad things… It's our choice to help fix them, punish them, or forgive them…” 

 

Edge could only hear Blue sobbing as he watched the video. Red had been pinned on his front by a hand to his wrists, hips held high by Stretch's other hand. It was clear what was about to happen and yet Edge did nothing. He only watched as the horrid deed began taking place. This is exactly what his brother deserved.

 

_ I can't wait to bandage him up. _

 

Blue kept sobbing into his pillow, not even fighting it when Edge pet over his skull. He actually moved closer to his captor, allowing Edge to pet him better. That hand trailed down Blue's skull to his back, though it never went too low. Now wasn't the time. 

 

“Blue, would you like me to hold you?”

 

Blue nodded into his pillow and Edge ever so gently pulled his prize onto his chest. He pet down Blue's back, listening to him sob. He wanted so badly to kiss his prize but he could wait.

 

_ I wonder if he's going to forgive his brother. It would be funny to see him try to punish Stretch but I won't force his hand.  _

 

_____

 

By the time Blue had passed out from his cries, four hours had passed. Edge made sure to gently tuck his prize into his bed, giddy as could be. He was going to love taking his brother's beaten body to mend his wounds. 

 

He made his way to Stretch's cell, able to hear heavy breathing inside. He knocked on the door, making the pesky little bone jamming the lock disappear. He slipped his key in and walked inside. 

 

Stretch was curled up in the far corner of the room. He was breathing hard and trembling, staring at an unconscious Red. He had stopped himself when Red passed out, only wanting to hear him scream. He was still alive but Stretch wanted to end it so badly. Edge's warning was the only thing keeping Red alive, even in his heated state. 

 

Edge knelt down beside his brother, running a hand gently down his skull. He had bruises, chipped bone,  _ cracks _ , it was so beautiful! He resisted the urge to purr in delight as he turned his brother over. Even his face was beaten, a cheek cracked so beautifully. Edge looked the ripped clothing over, able to see a soul glowing within his brother's chest. Oh, and was that cum on it? Disgusting.

 

“How long did he last?”

 

Edge's question had Stretch gritting his teeth. 

 

“Not long enough.”

 

Edge nodded and ever so gently plucked his brother from the ground. He loved how Red scrunched his face in pain, the soft groan that slipped between his teeth. There was a lot of work to do here. 

 

“Next time you try to use magic I won't let you move.”

 

Stretch balled his fists, watching as the sick fuck left. He curled into himself more, feeling so filthy. He couldn't believe he'd done that but it felt so… right. Red told him everything he'd done, and he seemed so proud of it, Stretch couldn't stop himself. 

 

_ If Berry ever knew about this… _

 

Stretch wiped his eyes as tears began to flow. Edge would probably tell him, or Red would. It was so disgusting and horrible but he'd been drugged and-and-

 

_ I did it for him… Red won't touch him now, he knows what it feels like. He won't do it again. _

 

____

  
  


“Ow owowow-shhhit-fuckin’!”

 

Red was squirming beneath Edge's gentle touches. He'd already been scrubbed clean and he felt weird being naked around Edge but whatever. His brother was fixing him up in his usual rough way. Sick bastard. 

 

“Stop whining and finish telling me what happened.”

 

Red growled and held out his arm for Edge to put that stupid cream on. It stung so much on his deeper cracks. 

 

“Fine, an'en 'e bit me t'muffle 'imself. Fucker kept goin’ an’ goin’, even got me t'suck 'im off! Twice!” 

 

Red hissed when Edge moved to the mark on his neck. That bite was especially deep. 

 

“E-Easy, Boss, it still 'urts.”

 

Edge tsk'd him and picked up more cream on his fingers. He slathered it over the wound, watching tears form in his brother's eyes. Next came a bandage which he ever so gently wrapped around his brother's neck. 

 

“Kinda wish 'e would made me suck 'im more… if 'm bein’ honest…”

 

Red gave Edge a lopsided grin, though his brother ignored it in favor of using some healing magic. 

 

“So you like him?”

 

“Yeah! Uh, yeah, but 'e's… too soft. Kinda kept givin’ up 'til I egged 'im on more. Like 'e didn’ wanna.”

 

Edge moved to his brother's ribs, thankful his brother's soul had been cleaned of that filth. 

 

“That's reasonable… I could ask Alphys for more aggression pills.” 

 

Red shivered and Edge gagged when he saw the hint of magic form in Red's pelvis. 

 

“I-I'd like that a lot, Boss. Thanks…” 

 

Edge put some cream on Red's ribs, carefully running his fingers over every single little seam. 

 

“Y’... Y'real good t'me.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

Edge finished up his work and started gently bandaging his brother's ribs. He might need to go off and get another roll from his own room. 

 

“No, I mean it. Y'know what I like an’... An’ I jus’ shit on ya.”

 

“Does this mean you will give me more respect?”

 

Red shrugged and Edge rolled his eyes. He took Red's head in one hand and pulled him forward, gently bringing their foreheads together. He held his brother there for a few seconds, eyes closed as he reveled in the gentleness between them. Red even relaxed into it, loving when his brother actually acted nice.

 

“I don't even know why I keep you around.”

 

“Cuz y'love me.”

 

Edge sighed and pulled away, looking Red over. 

 

“I suppose I do, even if I don't understand you.”

 

“Y'a lyin’ bastard, y'know me. Knew exactly what I wanted, jus’ like I know what ya like.”

 

Edge chuckled to himself, returning to that gentle pampering. Red noticed the slight shift in how he was touched, those fingers not pressing as hard into his wounds. That was nice.

 

“... So, y'still keepin’ 'im? Stretch I mean.”

 

“For now. You will have him in time, dear brother.” 

 

Red grinned before he realized where Edge's hands were moving next. He pushed away those hands, ignoring the look he got.

 

“Nah, nah, nah, I'm fixin’ 'at.” 

 

Edge huffed, giving Red a mild glare as he handed over the bandages and cream. 

 

“I know y'wanna help but ‘at's personal.”

 

With a roll of his eyes Edge stood from his spot and moved to the door. 

 

“Aye, Boss.”

 

He paused and turned back to Red. 

 

“Y'wan’ me t'do anythin’ t'Squeak?”

 

Edge hummed as he thought that over, smirking to himself. Oh, he already had a lovely little idea of what he wanted. If Red played nice Blue would be all his in no time.

 

“If you insist.”

 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one.
> 
> Comments fuel me to write faster~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was written once, deleted, rewritten, and changed into what it is now.
> 
> Enjoy.

Edge chuckled darkly to himself as he looked over the smoldering heap that was once Underswap. Nearly everything had been destroyed, dust piles littering the streets. He loved how the buildings burned, how the surviving monsters cowered before their new rulers. 

 

Before him Alphys appeared, this world's champion. When her axe came down to slice through him he simply lifted a hand. The blade shattered into a million pieces against his palm and she fell to her knees, begging to be spared. 

 

“Edge?”

 

Edge mumbled as he was ripped from the blissful dream. He opened his eyes to focus sleepily on Blue. He had tears staining his cheeks and his eyes were wide as dinner plates. 

 

“Edge, I had a bad dream.”

 

Blue sniffled and wiped his eyes, hoping Edge would show some kindness. 

 

Edge shut his eyes and sighed. 

 

_ Of course he would have a bad fucking dream. _

 

He sat up from his spot, eyeing the clock in the corner. 

 

_ 1:30 in the morning… far too early to do anything. _

 

He turned his attention back to Blue. Well, when  _ he  _ had a nightmare there was one thing that always made him feel better. 

 

“Come with me and explain the dream as we walk.”

 

With that he slipped from the bed. He put some little devil bunny slippers on, a stupid present from his brother he actually enjoyed. They were comfortable and kept his bones warm even if they looked ridiculous.

 

Blue followed after him, hands close to his chest. He was still trembling from it. 

 

“Where are we going…?”

 

“The kitchen. Tell me about your dream.”

 

Blue swallowed thickly though he followed Edge as they left. It was weird seeing someone so scary half asleep and in pajamas. He was still dangerous but he didn't look so bad now.

 

“... I dreamed…”

 

Blue wiped his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it now. 

 

Edge looked down to him, offering a hand. Blue hesitantly took it, thankful for the small act. Edge had said this stuff wouldn't be outside his room but maybe he meant their conversations?

 

“You can tell me.”

 

Blue looked down at the ground. His grip on Edge's hand increased as he thought that horrid dream over again and again. 

 

“... I-I dreamed Papy… Papy did what Red did…”

 

Edge's eyes widened as he processed that new bit of information. Well, that video worked out far better than expected! Blue was absolutely terrified of his brother now! 

 

“Shush, he wouldn't do that-not to you at least.”

 

Blue tensed and Edge kept his expression in check. No need to show excitement, the time would come. 

 

Edge released Blue's hand once they got to the kitchen. He went to one of the fridges and opened it up, raising a brow at a sticky note on one of his favorite treats.

 

“ _ Property of Sans. Do not touch.” _

 

“Like hell I won't touch.”

 

Edge grumbled to himself, plucking the vanilla ice cream out. He snatched two spoons from a counter and shoved them into the ice cream. He plucked up two bowls and laid them out, scooping obnoxiously large helpings into both. Once done he returned the ice cream to its rightful place. 

 

_ Bastard thinks he can keep my favorite flavor from me. _

 

Edge took a bite from his own bowl, keeping the spoon in his mouth. He plucked up Blue's and held it down to him. Blue's eyes went wide but he took the bowl. He glanced up to Edge who was taking another bite. Blue looked down at his bowl, shivering as a fuzzy memory rose up. All he could remember was eating something cold then pain. 

 

“Why aren't you eating it?”

 

Blue tensed and averted his gaze. He didn't know what to say! Wait-

 

“I-I don't like vanilla.”

 

“Then I'll find some chocolate. Just throw that away.”

 

Edge went back to the fridge, keeping that spoon in his mouth. He started rooting around, pausing when Blue spoke up again.

 

“I don't like chocolate either.”

 

Edge rolled his eyes and took another bite of his ice cream. Seriously? He didn't like chocolate? 

 

“Mint?”

 

“No.”

 

“Strawberry?”

 

“No.”

 

Edge groaned and hit his head lightly against the freezer door. He would have to find something ELSE then.

 

Blue shifted uncomfortably in his spot as he watched Edge search about for something sweet to eat. He trembled as he saw his owner start to sway a bit, that spoon falling from his mouth. He winced at the loud clank, trembling as Edge fell to his knees. 

 

He slowly made his way over, watching as Edge tried to rub his forehead. He even thumped his head a few times, trying to make the fuzz go away. Blue knew that feeling all too well and Edge just had so much ice cream… 

 

“Edge?”

 

Edge slowly looked towards Blue, his eyelights a bit dimmer than usual. They seemed unfocused too. 

 

_ Oh no. _

 

“Edge, I-I'm sorry! I should've said something, but I didn't think-you ate it, so I didn't think it was bad!”

 

Edge just blinked at him. He raised a brow as the words went entirely over his head. Blue whined and grit his teeth, more tears slipping down his cheeks. This was his fault! 

 

No, it was Red's. Red made really bad ice cream. Red hurt him. Red made Papy do that. Red drugged Edge too.

 

Blue wiped away his tears, shoving all of his blame on Edge's brother. Blue knew didn't do anything wrong. He was doing everything right. Red was mean and cruel and all this had to be his fault. 

 

“Edge, you're going to be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you.” 

 

Edge gave Blue a weird look though he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He stumbled a bit but Blue did his best to keep his captor steady. He began leading Edge back to his room, making sure to stay alert of anyone that might see. 

 

Luckily the halls were deserted and the trip back only involved two stumbles and a single tumble. Blue really hoped Edge wouldn't be sore after that.

 

Blue guided Edge to his bed and pushed him onto it. Edge just flopped on it, closing his eyes and pulling a pillow close. He was entirely lost to the world, only wanting to hold something. And apparently chew on it. 

 

Blue scrunched his face at seeing Edge just chew on a pillow. That was gross. Did he do that in his sleep too? How many pillows had been chewed up? 

 

He pushed those thoughts away and left the room to go back to the kitchen. He needed a cold bag for Edge's bruises, especially the one on his forehead. If it was from the fall or just slamming his head into the freezer Blue didn't know. 

 

When he got back Edge was passed out. He was spread wide on the bed, mouth wide as he snored loudly. It sounded like the best sleep he'd had in years. Blue brought the bag over and gently put it down on Edge's forehead. He didn't look like he got touched so he was safe. 

 

Blue settled down beside Edge, using as much of his magic as he was allowed to make a small mallet. It wasn't his usual Gaster Hammer, but it was enough to kill if someone named  _ Red _ dared to come inside.

 

____

 

Stretch gasped when he woke up, the crushing magic around his soul finally gone. He sat up and winced at his wounds. Even if he'd beaten Red to a pull the little bastard had fought back. Stretch used his healing magic on the wounds, trying to figure out a plan of escape.

 

Something had to have happened to Edge for him to lose his hold. Did Blue fight back? Did he murder the bastard? As much as he hated the thought of his little Berry killing someone, he wanted those two dusted. 

 

Stretch finished up with his wounds, slowly getting to his feet. He had a few options here and all of which were unsavory. For one he could continue pretending until Blue was his and they could escape. Another option was to take on Edge on his next visit, or Red, but he was weak at the moment. He wouldn't be able to do much. 

 

It seemed like faking it was the best option for now. Besides, it was fun to beat the shit out of Red. And as he'd thought it over, that little shit had a boner through the whole thing. Stretch was positive he enjoyed the treatment. It was disgusting and vile but he might be able to use this to his advantage. 

 

Red liked it rough so if he were to be collared, the thought disgusted him, and leashed, even more disgusting, then perhaps Stretch would have more freedom. He could pretend to be good for some time if it meant freedom in the end. Yes… he could do this. 

 

____

 

“Ooooowwwwww……”

 

Blue jolted awake when he heard Edge moan on the bed. He hopped up just in time to see the taller skeleton remove the ice bag turned water bag and place it beside himself. 

 

“Edge? Are you okay?”

 

Edge turned to look at Blue, eyes slowly focusing on him. He had a migraine, he was thirsty, and he could barely focus on Blue. 

 

“What happened…?”

 

“You ate Red's ice cream and it made you loopy.”

 

Edge's eyes widened and he sat up far too quickly. He shut his eyes tightly and held his head in his hands. He felt as if a nuke had gone off in his skull. 

 

“What do you mean 'made me loopy’?”

 

“Well, you fell in the fridge and I had to bring you back to your room… You fell a few times.”

 

Edge rubbed his head more, growling lowly as he thought over what that meant. And yet, Blue remained at his side. He even had a little weapon. Was he trying to be protective?

 

_ What the hell happened last night? _

 

“Nobody came in last night. The door is locked too.”

 

Edge looked Blue over, curious now. He wasn't too sure as to what was dream or reality of the past day but Blue was  _ protecting  _ him. Now that was something he had to truly build upon. 

 

“Come here.”

 

Edge kept one hand on his forehead while the other was held out to Blue. Blue slowly moved forward, tensing when he felt Edge slip his fingers beneath his collar. There was a soft click as a code was punched in, the device unlatching and turning into a small orb. He tossed it aside as his hand returned to his skull.

 

Blue was frozen in place at this. He could feel his magic entirely unhindered. Edge freed him! But why? 

 

“I now trust you.”

 

Blue blinked, taking in a shallow shaking breath. 

 

“You chose to protect me instead of killing me or abusing me…”

 

Edge picked up the melted bag and put it back on his forehead. That actually did feel better. 

 

“And you helped me.” 

 

Edge glanced over when he felt hands gently touch his shoulder. They hesitantly moved to touch the side of Edge's head, causing him to wince. He eventually relaxed into it as healing magic soothed away his migraine. He leaned into Blue's hands, his own slipping onto his lap. 

 

“Better?”

 

“Yes… but why?”

 

Blue frowned at that, hesitantly taking his hands back. The glow in them stopped and he looked them over. Why was he helping?

 

“... Because you've been nice to me… you're scary but you never hurt me or… touched me or made me touch you…” 

 

Edge nodded at that, moving to lie on his side. He looked Blue over from this angle, quite enjoying the way he would scrunch his face in thought. It was cute. 

 

“And how do you feel about me?”

 

Blue shrugged, moving to grab a pillow. He paused at remembering what Edge did last night and hugged himself instead. Edge found it odd but he ignored it for now. 

 

“I don't know…”

 

“Do you like me?”

 

Blue remained silent and Edge held out a hand again. Blue hesitantly touched it, feeling a warmth in his soul. He had no idea it was the mild dosage of heat medicine causing the warmth. 

 

“I-I don't know…” 

 

Edge looked Blue in the eyes, forcing that blush up again. 

 

“I like you…” 

 

Blue whined and took his hand back, curling into a ball on the bed. He didn't know what to think. Edge was bad, he was away from home, and Edge hurt so many people! But he was being so nice… 

 

“Why are you afraid of me again? I trust you, do you not trust me?”

 

“N-No… I don't… I don't trust you.”

 

Edge sighed and shut his eyes. Well, he could easily survive an attack if Blue so chose to harm him. His soul was strong and if it took this to get Blue to trust and believe in him then so be it. 

 

Blue watched Edge with mild fear as he slipped a hand beneath his own shirt. 

 

“So, if I were to show you the extent of my trust, would it sway you?”

 

“What do you me-put that back!”

 

Edge chuckled almost darkly as he held his own soul in hand. Whatever Blue would do to it, be it harmful or bliss, he could withstand it. Having such a high LOVE had perks, including an abundance of HP.

 

“Why?”

 

“It might get hurt! Put it back! It's for fighting not-nnnnn!”

 

Blue whined when Edge held it out to him, scooting away. This was madness, complete and utter madness! Why would anyone in their right mind ever try to offer out their soul?! Anything could happen to it! Wait. Anything could happen to it… 

 

Blue slowly settled down as he thought some things over. He looked from the soul to Edge's face, trying to get a read on him. He swallowed thickly as he scooted back over. He looked the glowing heart over before slowly reaching to it. When Edge didn't shy away or tense he moved even closer. 

 

A mere inch away, he paused. 

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Blue shivered but did as he was told, ever so gently petting a few fingers down it. Edge shut his eyes at the feeling, melting into that sweet touch. He could feel Blue's own magic through such direct contact, almost a whisper from his soul. 

 

Blue felt his own soul heat up more. He'd never felt this way in his life, especially doing something so dangerous. 

 

“M-May I hold it?”

 

Edge nodded and Blue scooped it between both hands. He pulled it close to his face, looking it over. A normal soul, so white and beautiful. He ran his thumbs over it, tensing when he heard Edge groan. 

 

His face flushed at seeing Edge squirm ever so slightly, trying to muffle himself. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No, it felt good.”

 

Blue offered it back and Edge accepted it, putting his soul back in place. He was honestly relieved Blue didn't try anything. There would be so much more work and time wasted, but Blue did exactly what Edge wanted. 

 

“Now do you trust me?”

 

Blue shivered and looked Edge over. Only someone completely trusting you ever hand over their soul. Edge must really care about him. Blue's own soul loved it when they would touch and when a certain tone was taken. It made him feel so warm and fuzzy. But Edge was bad… 

 

“Why did you attack my home?”

 

Edge blinked. That wasn't a question he was expecting. 

 

“I was doing surveillance and found a way to your home. I explored, I observed, I reported my findings. King Asgore decided to invade and I obeyed his commands.”

 

“... Did you want to do it?”

 

“Only after he gave the order. I put everything into his commands. He is my King and I will follow him until I'm nothing but dust.”

 

Blue nodded and pulled his knees higher. 

 

“S-So if he didn't say to… to hurt my home, what would you have done?”

 

Edge thought that one over. He pulled a pillow over and settled down onto it, deep in thought. 

 

“I would try to date you.”

 

Blue's breath hitched and Edge continued on. 

 

“I watched your world for three months… in that time I fell for you. I tried not to spy but you were everywhere. I couldn't help but fall for you. Your beautiful eyes, your kindness… I saw you helping Muffet get her pet from a tree once. It bit you but you didn't drop it.”

 

Blue was staring down at the blankets as Edge continued on and on. He remembered that. Muffett's Pet had crawled up there and refused to come down. It was a valiant task requiring the utmost professionalism and care… especially to not scream or drop it when it tried to bite him. A lot.

 

“So… You really like me… like a lot…”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

Blue looked to Edge's face, his brows furrowed. Should he?

 

“... Do you… do you still want to ask me on a date…?”

 

Edge couldn't believe how well this was working! He gave a quick nod, trying not to smile too big. He failed and Blue was a bit unsettled by it, but Edge was… nice. 

 

“Yes, I would love to. Where to? What can we do?”

 

Blue looked down at his hands, slowly balling them into fists. He relaxed them and went back to hugging his knees to his chest. 

 

“Can we sit in the garden and have a picnic?”

 

Edge cursed at that choice but nodded, sitting back up. 

 

“For lunch we can. What would you like?”

 

“Tacos.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Edge wanted so badly to smack himself in the forehead. He was to be soft in PRIVATE not PUBLIC. Oh well, if anyone dared do or say anything he'd put them in their place. Berry or no Berry, someone would suffer.

 

“Blue, how can I show you I won't hurt you? I've already given you my soul and you're still cowering.”

 

Blue furrowed his brows and shrugged, slowly uncurling from himself. Edge didn't even make a move to touch or get closer which had Blue relaxing the slightest bit. 

 

“What are you afraid of?”

 

Alright, this was beginning to get personal. 

 

“Why?”

 

“... I'm scared of losing my Brother…”

 

“That  _ is _ one of my fears…”

 

Edge sighed and gave Blue a side glance. His little prize was turning into a chatterbox. 

 

“This, along with everything else, stays secret.”

 

Blue nodded, giving a small scoot closer. 

 

“I'm afraid… of frogs.”

 

Blue raised a brow. 

 

“Frogs?”

 

“Yes. They're disgusting and slimy and hop- Red shoved one in my pants when we were kids and I've been scared since.”

 

Edge saw a shift in Blue's expression at hearing his brother's nickname. Oh, that was not a happy face. 

 

“He's a jerk.”

 

“Yes, but he's my brother and I love him…”

 

Blue shivered and shook his head, closing his eyes. Just the thought of that sicko had him wanting to scrub himself in the tub again. 

 

“I don't approve of what he does… Blue, let's change topics. What would you like for breakfast?”

 

Blue looked up at him and shrugged. 

 

“Tacos…?”

 

“I can make breakfast burritos.”

 

Blue gave the hint of a smile at that and Edge could feel the progress being made. He reached out to touch Blue but stopped a few inches from his skull. Berry looked the hand over. When it pulled back Blue gently took the wrist and pulled it back to touch his cheek. He shut his eyes and nuzzled into it, craving the attention. 

 

Edge stroked a thumb beneath Blue's cheek, elated at how well this was working. Blue was his! It still needed work, but this was fantastic!

 

“If you want to date me I get to do more stuff around the castle.”

 

Ah, demanding more freedom. Yet another risky thing but Edge was too gleeful to think it over too much. 

 

“Of course. Free reign will come in time, you need to assert yourself as mine. More or less, I need to show the world who you belong to.”

 

Blue shut his eyes, a soft frown on his face. Edge sighed and tilted Blue's chin up ever so slightly.

 

“And who I belong to in secret. Nothing against you, but this world tries to kill everything that can be loved…”

 

Berry nodded though he didn't fully understand. Edge just wanted to keep them both safe? Edge was so weird and yet the way he was making Blue's soul feel was incredible. Maybe they could turn into something… If Edge kept listening to him.

 

______

 

The light that came in through his cell door was nearly blinding. Stretch shut his eyes and got to a more submissive position, bowing his head. He could hear Edge hum at the door before the click of footsteps began. 

 

Stretch tried to stay calm and relax when Edge got so close. He heard clothes rustle and a warm breath hit his face. He opened his eyes after a few seconds, able to see the amusement on his captor's face. 

 

“... I've… I've decided to obey you, but only if Berry is safe.”

 

Edge chuckled and snapped his fingers. Stretch looked over to another person as they slipped inside, an ominous squeak following them. They had a cart of some sort and once it was inside the door was slammed shut. 

 

Stretch tensed when his face was touched, gritting his teeth as magic slipped around his soul yet again. He didn't fight it this time, just accepting it for now. He looked to Alphys when she stopped beside him.

 

Stretch had a sinking feeling as she examined him. And with Edge looking that amused Stretch was rethinking his decision to “pledge” himself.

 

“Ch-chain him up if y-you want this done r-right…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was initially going to just be Edge getting pissed and drugging Blue to make him fuck instead but then THIS idea popped up~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o 3 o;

Blue was honestly surprised that Edge was allowing him to do this, especially  _ on his own. _ But, Edge said he trusted him and that was good. Crazy guy even shoved his soul in Blue's face. He was only allowed in three places but that was more than enough for his current needs.

 

Blue smoothed out a blanket he'd put on the garden. He didn't have the food yet but that would be made in time. For now he was going to make it look nice. He finished up laying out the blanket and went off towards the kitchen. 

 

When he slipped inside he went straight to the cupboard to see what they had. Everything had restocked itself so he was able to snag what was needed. He got to work making lunch for them, tensing when he heard a door slam.

 

He heard shoes squeaking and swallowed thickly, motions slowing on his food. The door to the kitchen opened and Red made his way inside. He paused at seeing Blue  _ alone _ but the little guy was behaving and making food. He shrugged it off and went to go get some of his mustard stash. 

 

He opened up on of the fridges, raising a brow at seeing it entirely decimated. Looked like someone tried to fight the damn thing. He pulled out a bottle and turned back to Squeak. He could see how tense Blue got at the approach though he didn't move as close as before. His brother's threat was fresh on his mind and the little guy didn't even have an inhibitor anymore. 

 

“... Y'not makin’ bacon so I guess this's f'y'self.”

 

“G-Go away, I don't want to talk to you.”

 

Red chuckled and opened his mustard bottle. Blue gagged when he saw Red down some. It was disgusting! At least Papy liked something respectable. 

 

“Go away, I don't want to talk to you, myeh myeh myeh!”

 

Red easily mimicked Blue's voice and saw the other shiver. 

 

“Either we talk or fuck. No in-betwe-EEE JESUS FUCK!”

 

Red narrowly missed getting a frying pan to the side of the skull, the precious ground beef being strewn all over the floor. Blue had a fire in his eyes and Red slowly backed away. 

 

“Easy, easy… I'm jus’ jokin’.”

 

“GO. AWAY.”

 

Red rolled his eyes and tried to play it cool as he exited. The sound of quick steps turning to a full blown run had Blue slowly relaxing. He trembled as he looked the mess over. All that taco meat wasted… but Red was gone! 

 

Edge did say to assert himself...

 

____

 

“H-He should be ready now…”

 

Edge grinned to Alphys, having watched her do so many things to Stretch. She truly was a master at breaking people, training them, building them back from nothing. Both brothers had a lot to learn from her, but she did things so uniquely. It was quick and efficient. Hell, Stretch was ready in matter of hours!

 

“Now do you pledge your loyalty to me?”

 

Stretch slowly looked up from the ground. He was still restrained, his mind having been violated. Alphys knew what she was doing in playing with others and it was so much fun to recondition someone, alter them, make them exactly what she wanted. If only Edge would let her do it to Undyne.

 

“Yes.”

 

Stretch's voice was firm though his eyelights were dim.

 

“H-He might be we-weird for a few days, B-But it will… he will act h-his old self once the m-medicine wears off.” 

 

Alphys handed over a small clicker like device and Edge raised a brow. He'd wanted something more extravagant but this would work. 

 

“C-Click it once and he'll get r-really violent… click it again t-to make him stop.”

 

Edge hummed as he looked Stretch over. Perhaps a little test was in order? 

 

He pressed the clicker, the sharp sound resonating throughout the room. Stretch's eyelights glowed brighter and he grit his teeth, growling lowly. 

 

Edge pressed it again and Stretch snapped out of it, slumping against the wall. Edge clicked it and Stretch tensed again, pulling hard on his restraints. 

 

Edge chuckled to himself as he clicked it again and again until Alphys snatched it from him. She clicked it one last time and pointed a finger up at him. 

 

“D-Don't break my pro-oject!”

 

“Fine… Will he obey me?”

 

“Y-Yes, he should. An-and I made him forget h-how to use some magic…”

 

Edge knelt down before Alphys and put a hand on her shoulder. She blushed a bit at the touch, looking Edge in the eyes. 

 

“And what would you like in return for this?”

 

“Undyne.”

 

“She's three cells over. Enjoy her but keep her useful to me.”

 

Alphys squealed in glee and snatched her cart. She shoved it out the door, leaving the two skeletons alone. 

 

Stretch kept his head low even when Edge was kneeling in front of him. 

 

“What is your purpose?”

 

“... To serve you… to make your brother happy…” 

 

“Good. And what of Blue?”

 

“... H-He's yours…”

 

Ah, that sounded a bit pained there. Even with the mind melting Alphys put him through there was still emotion there. 

 

“And if I choose to harm him?”

 

Stretch shivered and shut his eyes. 

 

“I do nothing unless you tell me to.”

 

Edge chuckled and undid Stretch's restraints. He watched his brother's toy fall to the ground, pleased with how everything was turning out. 

 

“Good. Now, will you behave enough to be placed in a normal room?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Edge turned and started walking out. He paused at the door to look Stretch over. He hadn't moved an inch. 

 

“Follow me.”

 

Stretch got to his feet and slowly made his way over. He was lethargic, wobbly, not entirely there. Edge found it annoying but it was far better than Stretch trying to kill him or his brother. 

 

____

 

By the time Edge had given Stretch the orders to stay in his new room an alarm went off in his pocket. He removed his phone to silence it, giving Stretch a smirk.    
  
“I’m late for a little something with your brother. Get comfortable, and clean up after yourself. I don’t want ashes everywhere again.”   
  
With that he turned on heel and exited the room. He trusted Alphys’s work with his life so leaving Stretch alone was no big deal now. He didn’t even lock the door behind himself, just going straight off to the garden. When he arrived at the outside foliage, he frowned a bit at his phone. A few minutes late but that wasn’t too bad. Far better than if he’d forgotten. Still, being out in public with his property like this wasn’t the best thing…

 

He walked on the paths until he found Blue settled on a blanket near some little red flowers. He grinned and walked over, keeping his eyes locked on Blue. Blue had been lying on his back with his eyes closed. He was deep in thought over something. He shot straight up when he heard footsteps, slowly relaxing when he only saw Edge. The magic in the air disappeared and he gave the smallest of smiles.    
  
Edge paused by the blanket, skimming their little setup over. Blue had prepared quite a bit of food for them, though none of it was his favorite. He enjoyed breakfast foods far better than any other meal’s but this would do.    
  
He sat down across from Blue, humming contently as he settled down.    
  
“This looks nice.”    
  
“Thanks…”    
  
Blue looked down at the food, glad it was still warm. Edge had given him a time and he was honestly scared of messing up because of the whole Red incident. He’d had to clean it up and start over, but he made the deadline of when he wanted their date to begin.    
  
“Are you bothered by something?”   
  
Blue gave a small nod as he started to make himself a sizeable taco. He’d managed to find the crunchy shells and was guilty of filling them too much. Even when they would crack open and spill their contents he wouldn’t care, eating what he could. The crunch was so good.   
  
“... Your brother went in the kitchen. I made him leave.”    
  
Edge raised a brow, scooping some meat into his own taco shell. He preferred soft ones but this was fine. The soft ones didn’t stab him in the mouth or get wedged between his teeth.    
  
“Did he do anything?”   
  
“He got mustard. He tried to talk but I… almost hit him with a frying pan…”    
  
Blue tensed and curled into himself, expecting a retaliation from that. Instead he heard a bit of chuckling. He peeped over at Edge, slowly uncurling from himself. He wasn’t mad?    
  
“Good. I’m glad you took my advice in asserting yourself.”    
  
He finished up making his taco and took a bite. It wasn’t bad but, again, it wasn’t his cooking. He would down it but next time  _ he _ was cooking for their dates.

 

“Delicious.”    
  
Blue’s cheeks colored slightly and he took a small bite of his own taco. He murmured a ‘thank you’ between bites, still trying to think so much over. Edge was really starting to trust him… 

 

When he finished up his first he moved to make a second, tensing when his hand brushed against Edge’s. He didn’t feel that warmth in his soul and  _ knew _ that medicine was finally gone. He smiled at Edge, picking up the spoon to grab more ground beef.    
  
Edge wasn’t too sure what to make of that smile, but he did return it with one of his own. Blue hadn’t shied away after bumping hands. Was that what this was about? Perhaps…    
  
He moved closer to Blue after his own second, more than content with the food. He lied down on the blanket next to him, skull just a few inches away from Blue’s hip. Blue had paused in his chewing to watch Edge, relaxing when he just settled down. He finished up his taco and started on a third one.    
  
“You look beautiful…”    
  
Blue nearly choked on his taco, face coloring. He managed to swallow what he had, glancing down to Edge. He had a  _ look _ on his face that had Blue shivering. It was filled with desire, though he didn’t dare touch. Blue appreciated the lack of physical contact. It made him feel in control.    
  
“... Thanks…”    
  
Blue finished up his third taco and wiped off his hands. He thought for a few seconds, staring down at Edge. He’d closed his eyes, seemingly content with just lying there. He hummed when he felt a hand move beneath his head, lifting him. He looked up to Blue, curious until his head was resting on Blue’s lap and a hand was petting down the side of his skull and neck.    
  
His own face colored ever so slightly. They  _ were _ in public so it wasn’t like this was private. Plus, Blue was showing him affection in return. It was a massive leap from the terror and wariness of earlier. Edge relaxed into it, sighing out contently as Blue idly stroked him.    
  
“... Do you want me to stop?”   
  
Edge hummed at that, glancing up at Blue. He’d been half asleep from the gentle touches.    
  
“No, why?”   
  
“You were growling.”   
  
“I was snoring. I fell asleep.”   
  
“Oh… My hand’s tired…”   
  
Edge sat up at that, moving even closer to Blue. He wanted to return the favor but Blue scooted away. Ah, he wasn’t comfortable enough yet. Understandable with what Red did, but still. He really wanted to touch his property. He’d just drug some food or something later on.

 

“This was a nice date, don’t you think?”   
  
Blue nodded, looking their mess over. So many dishes, so many leftovers, but it was okay. Edge liked it, he liked it, so there wasn’t a problem with this. He started gathering up the dishes, surprised when Edge assisted him in gathering items. It was easy for the two of them to snag all the dishes, Edge taking the lead to the kitchen.    
  
On the short journey they passed a few guards. Blue was given weird looks by them, the little guy shying away. He didn’t want to fight and drop his dishes.    
  
“ _ Pansy asses.. _ ”   
  
Blue heard the comment and swallowed thickly. He hurried behind Edge, thankfully making it to the kitchen unscathed. He put the dishes in the sink alongside Edge’s. The leftovers were shoved into a fridge. When he turned from it he nearly jumped inside from how close Edge was. He was kneeling down, face to face with Blue.    
  
“Thank you for the food, I loved our date. When can we have another?”   
  
Blue slowly relaxed, a shiver going through his body.    
  
“T-Tomorrow… After I see Papy.”   
  
Edge raised a brow before shrugging. Alphys fixed him up, all that was needed was a wee bit of training on social stuff.    
  
“I’ll let you see him at Noon. Sound good?”   
  
Edge tensed when Blue hugged him tightly around the neck. His hands remained at his sides. When they moved to return the affection Blue was already pulling away, a smile on his face.    
  
“Okay! I made the food so.. Can you do the dishes?”   
  
Edge nodded and stood from his spot, watching Blue walk off. Probably back outside to finish getting their things. He sighed out pleasantly when Blue disappeared, moving to begin on those dishes. Who would’ve thought all Blue needed was just a bit of attention, a bit of space, and he would start to cling. It was such a wonderful feeling.    
  


_____   
  
“Y’pet almost killed me.”   
  
Edge glanced from his pile of dishes, raising a brow. He rolled his eyes at seeing his brother.    
  
“You traumatized him, what do you expect?”   
  
“Yeah, an’ ‘e wasted a lotta food doin’ it.”   
  
Edge grinned, glancing down at his brother.    
  
“He said he almost hit you with a frying pan, I didn’t know he was cooking with it.”   
  
Red growled lowly at the amusement in his brother’s voice. He stepped forward and jabbed Edge in the side, eyes narrowed.    
  
“Y’don’ play fuckin’ games with my life.”   
  
“I told him to assert himself, not to hurt anyone. Did he hurt you?”   
  
“Almost did but-”   
  
“But nothing. Help me clean if you want to use Stretch again.”   
  
Red blinked, moving forward to start drying off the dishes. He wasn’t going to say no to that one.    
  
“Ya train ‘im more?”   
  
“I brought Alphys in to fix him. I got bored.”   
  
Red chuckled to himself, starting to put the dishes where they belonged. Alphys’s work was legendary down here. She could do anything she wanted to anyone the king chose, the perfect torturer. He’d even gone beneath her once just to see how it was. Scariest lady he’d ever played with.    
  
“So ‘e’s broke now?”   
  
“Somewhat. Here.”   
  
Edge handed Red the clicker and he looked it over. He gave it a small click, an annoyed expression on his face.    
  
“The fuck’s this for?”   
  
“It makes him mad. Click it once and he goes insane. Click it again and he stops.”    
  
Red smirked and pocketed the little thing. He nudged Edge and went back to wiping off the dishes.    
  
“I guess y’really figured out ‘ow t’make ‘im click.”   
  
Edge put the sponge down and glared at his brother. Red chuckled and continued cleaning off the dishes. 

 

“So… what’s all ‘is from?”   
  
“A date with Blue.”   
  
Red gagged and put another dish up in the cabinet. His brother really was a sick fuck in this, but he was no better. It was just a big game of life. They were big and strong so they could take whatever they wanted. Besides, those two should be happy. Everyone else from their home got killed or worse.   
  


“... He pulled me on his lap and pet me.”   
  
“Mushy shit.”   
  
“I don’t like being violent all the time, Sans. It was nice.”   
  
“Probly would’ve been nicer if ‘e fucked ya.”   
  
“We’ll get to that point eventually.”   
  
“Wan’ me t’do anythin’ an’ make it easier?”   
  
Edge thought for a few seconds, looking a particularly stubborn bit of food over. He leaned in and scrubbed it harder. 

 

“Get a lollipop with the heat medicine in it from Alphys. Give it to him as a peace offering.”   
  
Red chuckled and shook his head, smirking up at his brother.    
  
“Y’sick, but I’ll do it. So uh.. Where’s Stretch?”   
  
“Remember that room you wanted before I made you take the first floor?”   
  
“Gotcha.”   
  
The two returned to dishes. Red wasn’t pleased with being a bitch at the moment but Edge was being especially nice. It was pleasant to have his brother doing stuff like this, being nice and civil at least. He was really going to enjoy Stretch once they finished up. If this clicker thing worked he was going to be fucked into oblivion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be wary of the skelebros...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3c

 

Blue was lying on Edge’s bed when the door finally opened. He glanced over, tensing when he didn’t see a very tall skeleton. He sat up and formed a small magic mallet in his right hand, trembling a bit in place. Red held up his hands to try and calm him down, grimacing and rolling his eyes. 

  
“Sheesh, y’know ‘ow t’greet someone.”   
  
“Go away.”   
  
“I will, but firs’ I wanna apologize.”   
  
Blue slowly lowered his small weapon. He watched Red come to the bed and sit down on the other side. He scooted away, more than ready to end this guy’s life if he had to. He would deal with Edge’s consequences.   
  
“Edge’s been tellin’ me ‘ow scared y’been. I uh… kinda wen’ overboard… with stuff… I got anger issues, an’ used y’as an outlet…”   
  
Blue narrowed his eyes on Red, watching him root around in his pockets. He pulled out a lollipop and offered it to Blue.   
  
“So, I wanted t’try an’ make nice. Edge said y’a good guy… I feel bad f’what I did, lookin’ back at it. I’m not askin’ y’t’forgive me, but i’d appreciate if y’thought it over.”   
  
Blue looked the lollipop over then Red. He reached out and took it, Red grinning at him. He shivered as he looked the treat over. Bubblegum flavored? He really liked that flavor…   
  
“O-Okay…”   
  
“Thanks, Squeak.”   
  
With that Red slipped off the bed and left.   
  
He pulled out his phone and texted his brother, telling him his deed had been done. He put the phone back in his pocket and went off to go see his own prize. He made his way to the room, giving a knock before opening the door.   
  
Stretch was lounging on a couch, one arm covering his eyes while a cigarette butt was sticking from his mouth. It was out but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything right now. His mind was so muddled, he couldn’t keep a train of thought.   
  
“Y’wan’ more cigs?”   
  
Stretch glanced over to Red, biting down on his cigarette butt. He furrowed his brows and looked away, guilty over what he’d done to the other. Yeah, he violated Blue but he didn’t deserve to be raped in turn.   
  
“What’s that look for?”   
  
Stretch swallowed thickly, pulling the butt from his mouth. He looked it over, refusing to look Red in the eyes.   
  
“... Wait, y’actually feel bad f’usin’ me?”   
  
Stretch’s entire body went rigid, his head turning so he could focus in on Red. The sick little fuck had a grin on his face, the clicker in one hand. He focused on the clicker, gaze shifting from that grin and back.   
  
“I loved it. Y’real good at makin’ me feel like shit. So, uh, I’ll give y’two options.”   
  
Red clicked the clicker, watching as Stretch growled and jumped forward from the couch. He clicked it again and the other collapsed on the ground, eyes wide. Red knelt down beside his new toy, watching those gold eyelights focus on him.   
  
“Y’fuck me an’ make it good or I click it again. Soun’ good?”   
  
Stretch could only stare at Red. He really had enjoyed that treatment. It was disgusting but the way his mind went dark every single time he heard the click-he could do this. If it meant keeping his mind, he would do this.   
  
“What do you want me to do?”   
  
Red pet down Stretch’s skull, as if praising a good pet.   
  
“I love t’be choked, t’be dominated. Go in raw an’ make me scream. Use as much force as y’wan’, don’ be gentle.”   
  
Stretch gave a small nod, slowly getting to his knees. He looked at the magic already formed in Red’s crotch and let out a shuddering sigh.

 

_I can do this._

 

“What y’waitin’ for, ‘m ready t’g-HK!”  
  
Stretch punched Red square in the face, watching as the other stumbled back. He got to his feet and grabbed the smaller skeleton by the throat, lifting him and slamming him against the door. The way the glow in Red’s pants intensified had him feeling ill but he knew what he was in for. Just pretend he was somewhere else, doing something else.   
  
He hesitantly leaned forward. He forced their mouths together, smothering Red even more in a demanding kiss. Red could feel his vision starting to fade. When Red stopped responding to the kiss Stretch dropped him. Red gasped on the floor, glaring up at Stretch.   
  
“Don’t bite me.”   
  
Stretch started taking off his shorts and Red all but tackled him to the ground. Stretch moved to shove him off, gritting his teeth when he felt a horrid tongue run over the front of his pants. Sick creature wanted to suck him off? Fine.   
  
He shoved Red back, glaring down at him. How someone could like this was a mystery but Stretch was going to try his best to make the best of a horrible situation.

 

“Swallow.”  
  
Red chuckled, running his tongue over his fangs. When he was released he returned to tugging off Stretch’s pants. When he got to the boxers he pulled the other’s cock out, admiring the golden glow. Someone’s nickname most definitely fit them, if only it would taste like honey…   
  
Stretch grit his teeth and shut his eyes as Red began working on him. He wanted to hate it, but by god the other was amazing at this. He would take Stretch’s entire length with each bob, that sinful tongue swirling and teasing. And the way he would suck had Stretch in extacy. He felt so guilty.   
  
When Red tried to pull away he slammed a hand on the back of his head, forcing him back down. He could see tears well up in the other’s eyes, guilt eating away at him more. But Red returned to his task with even more need. Stretch covered a moan, head slamming back into the floor. He kept Red trapped with a hand, guiding him in his movements.

 

Stretch grit his teeth when he came, all but yelling when Red sucked him _hard_ . He shoved the other off after a few seconds, gasping for air. Red chuckled as he looked his toy over. Guy was destroyed just from one BJ. Wait.   
  
“When’s the last time y’ate?”   
  
“I don’t remember.”   
  
Red groaned and wiped the spunk from his mouth. He moved back down to clean off Stretch’s cock, watching it twitch in overstimulation. He was shoved off again and huffed, sitting back on his knees.   
  
“I won’t fuck y’when y’basically dead. No fun in ‘at. What food y’wan’?”   
  
Stretch stared down at Red in disbelief. He’d been all but forgotten by both Edge and Red and now Red wanted to care for him? It was a sick kind of care but it was something. He pulled his pants back up, forcing his magic away. Red didn’t seem to care.   
  
“A burger… honey… more cigarettes.”   
  
Red got to his feet, looking his utterly destroyed toy over.   
  
“I’ll be back. Behave an’ don’ do anythin’ stupid.”   
  
Stretch flopped on the ground when the door slammed shut. Tears welled up in his eyes and he covered them with an arm. He felt so disgusting, so _wrong._ He eventually got up to go wash away what he could in the shower.   
  
_______

 

Edge made sure to give Blue a few hours of solitude to really let that medicine kick in. He wanted to slam into his possession without mercy, to take him without restraint. And, with that medicine in his system, Blue would love every second of it.

 

He knocked on the door before stepping inside. He easily spotted Blue on the bed with a sucker stem in his mouth. He was holding a pillow close, eyes closed. Little guy looked so uncomfortable…   
  
“Blue?”   
  
“I feel weird again…”   
  
Edge kept his smile in check, swapping it for a concerned little frown. He moved to the bed, moving nice and close to his prize. Blue looked up at him, shivering at the close proximity.   
  
“Weird how?”   
  
“... I want to touch you.. A lot…”   
  
Edge forced his magic to stay away, reaching a hand out to gently pet over Blue’s cheek. He tensed before relaxing into it, giving Edge a half lidded stare.   
  
“I wouldn’t say no…”   
  
Blue gently took Edge’s wrist and moved it to his own chest, taking in a shuddering breath. He looked Edge in the eyes, almost trembling like a leaf now.   
  
“B-But we just had our first date…”   
  
Edge pet gently over Blue’s chest, watching the other shiver beneath his touch. How powerful was that sucker? Hopefully it wouldn’t affect him if he tried to make out. That was one of his favorite things to do.   
  
“If it means helping you, I won’t say no. I’ve been wanting to touch you, but I won’t until you let me.”   
  
Blue nodded and took the stick from his mouth. He flicked it aside and pushed the pillow away. Edge couldn’t help but stare at the magic in Blue’s shorts. It was glowing so intensely. He really needed to figure out how much medicine was in that sucker.

 

“L-Lie down. And don’t touch me.”   
  
Edge did as he was told, lying down on the bed. He looked Blue over, humming in approval as the other began to strip. He removed his own pants, magic clearly visible in his boxers. He flicked his boots off and propped his head on his hands, ready for whatever Blue would do to him.   
  
Blue felt so vulnerable with his clothes off. He looked to Edge and swallowed thickly, looking the other’s magic over. That thing definitely wasn’t bigger than the toy Red forced on him. Still big, but not _that_ big. He looked himself over before moving forward and lying on Edge. He hesitantly moved in to kiss the other. He shut his eyes tightly as Edge returned the kiss, that tongue invading his mouth.   
  
He eventually moaned into it, giving into the pleasant sensations. He pulled away when an arm slipped around him. Edge tensed when magic shot out and pinned his arm to the bed. The glare Blue gave him had a shiver running down his spine.   
  
“I said no.”   
  
Edge nodded, keeping his other hand behind his head. He ran his tongue through his teeth. Such a fitting flavor for his little prize, blueberry for his little Blue. He shivered as fingers trailed over his ribs, Blue slowly moving back. He tensed when Edge’s cock bumped his hips, a bit of fear welling up. Edge saw it and moved a hand down to soothe it away, but stopped himself. No touching.   
  
Blue relaxed slightly when Edge didn’t touch him. He moved back to position himself over the other’s cock. He gave it a few slow pumps, glancing to Edge. He looked so blissed out, so ready for this. Blue shut his eyes and slowly sat down on the other. He grit his teeth until he took everything in.   
  
He sat still for a few seconds, breathing hard through his mouth. He had a few tears well up but ignored them, rocking a bit on the other. He found a blissful spot and slowly rose up. He kept his eyes closed as he moved back down, starting a slow rhythm.   
  
Edge watched Blue work, eyes half lidded. He wanted so badly to grab the other, to slam into him, but that would ruin this. He muffled himself when Blue suddenly slammed down. Blue let out a soft cry of bliss, faltering for only a moment in his rhythm before returning to it. Edge gripped the sheets as his prize worked, moving his hips up to meet those thrusts.   
  
Blue furrowed his brows as he slammed his hips down again, choking out another moan. He moved up to do it again, nearly screaming when Edge rammed his hips up to meet him. He fell forward on the other, gripping his ribs as he continued to try and keep that rhythm. Edge was doing his best to keep quiet but the new angle had Blue moving so beautifully.   
  
He moved a hand up to touch Blue again, his other wrist being immediately restrained by more magic. Blue gave him a half glare before sitting back up. He pushed down on Edge’s chest with one hand, thrusting back hard onto Edge’s cock. He shut his eyes as he worked, gasping and moaning when especially sensitive spots were hit.

 

He tensed when he heard Edge let out a low moan beneath him. He felt the other’s cock twitch but didn’t slow down, chasing his own end. He grit his teeth, body going tense after a few more thrusts. Edge watched as Blue came on top of him, moaning so beautifully. He watched as his prize trembled in bliss before collapsing on him.   
  
Edge chuckled, though he didn’t move. His wrists were restrained by blue magic after all. It disappeared after a few seconds and Blue nuzzled down into Edge’s chest.   
  
“Do… Do you feel better?”   
  
Blue nodded, hugging the other’s chest tightly. He wiped away some residual tears, just clinging to Edge.   
  
_____   
  
After a nice warm shower and soft shared kisses, the two had curled up in bed. The moment Edge was asleep, Blue slipped from the sheets. He sat on the bed, staring down at Edge. So many things were going through his mind and yet he couldn’t figure out a few things. He got off the bed and went back to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. He moved to the sink, opening up the cabinet beneath it. He peeped his head in, looking around to make sure something was still there.   
  
He moved aside a loose board and sighed out at seeing the lollipop was still there. He put the board back, moving a cleaning bottle to sit on the board. He moved back from the sink and shut the cabinet.   
  
_I feel so dirty…_

 

Blue looked himself over, glancing back to the tub. He removed his clothes and started up the water. He made it as hot as he could stand, watching as the water slowly rose.

 

_But he trusts me. I just need to find Papy, find a way home…_

 

Blue shut the water off and moved his hand into the tub. It burned so much and yet he craved it. He slipped into the tub, gritting his teeth as the heat bit through his bones. He picked up a washcloth and started to scrub himself furiously where Edge had touched him. He even went so far as to form his magic to try and clean that.   
  
_I couldn’t even get off…_

 

Blue sniffled and wiped at his eyes. More tears began to flow as he grit his teeth, continuing to scrub.

 

He had to get out of here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime to the rescue~!

During the night Blue had curled back up with Edge. He felt sick doing so but the other was listening to him. When Edge had woken up Blue was gently coaxed awake by some soft nuzzles. He was a bit surprised by them but returned it after a bit. Edge pulled him closer and Blue trembled as he was trapped in the other’s arms. Edge rested his chin on top of Blue’s head and Blue slowly relaxed when the other didn’t do anything.   
  
“What do you want for breakfast?”   
  
Blue stayed quiet, hands finding themselves toying with Edge’s shirt. Edge started to gently pet down Blue’s back as he waited for an answer, feeling the other tremble. Why was he so scared?   
  
“Blue?”   
  
Blue shut his eyes and slipped his arms around Edge’s neck. Edge raised a brow, feeling the other nuzzle into him after a few seconds. Edge slowed his petting, gently guiding Blue back so he could look the other in the eyes. Blue averted his gaze, shifting to cross his legs. Edge glanced down and saw the hint of blue glowing down below. Ah…   
  
He chuckled darkly and cupped Blue’s cheek. He stroked gently over it with a thumb, one arm still keeping Blue nice and close.   
  
“Do you still want to touch me?”   
  
Blue shivered and shut his eyes. He couldn’t find the words he wanted to say so instead he gently took the hand from his cheek and held it in both of his own. Edge watched Blue as he guided that hand down, placing it on some half formed magic.   
  
_So he wants me to touch him instead? Perfect._

 

Edge restrained himself, guiding Blue to lie on his back on the bed. His hand began to gently rub over the other’s groin and Blue tilted his head to the side. He breathed shakily as Edge worked, trying to make his mind wander.   
  
“You can speak, you know…”   
  
Blue nodded and looked up to Edge. He actually did have a problem this morning and he didn’t want to have Edge inside him again. It wasn’t that bad yesterday but it was still so wrong.   
  
“C-Can you lick me…?”   
  
Edge chuckled and moved in to nuzzle Blue’s neck. Blue squeaked when he felt a tongue rub over his vertebrae, hands shooting up to shove him off. He snatched a pillow and covered himself as best he could with it, eyes wide. He wrapped his legs around it and buried his face into it, trembling in his spot.   
  
Edge could only stare, his tongue slipping back in his mouth. He wanted to be licked? What was the problem? He clearly wanted to be touched but he was scared of everything.   
  
_I need to build his trust in me._

 

“I-I’m done being touched for now, o-okay…?”  
  
Edge sighed and lied back down on the bed, giving Blue some space. He rolled onto his side to watch the other cry into his pillow. Little guy was probably so conflicted. Edge wanted nothing more than to hold and soothe Blue, ease him into a kiss, show him how good this could be, but Blue was too damaged at the moment.

 

“Do you want to be alone?”  
  
Blue peeped over the pillow at him, trying his best to breathe evenly. He had to keep his mind clear. Edge _needed_ to trust him. He took in a deep breath and wiped his face in the pillow. He could do this, he could pretend. If it meant saving his brother and himself he would let Edge do whatever he wanted.   
  
He pulled his face from the pillow and set it aside. Edge hummed when Blue moved over to him and curled up against his chest, clinging to the fabric of his shirt. He kept his hands off the other, just watching as Blue trembled against him. He sighed and picked up a blanket, pulling it over to drape over Blue as best he could. Blue’s trembling died down after a few minutes and his breathing began to even out.   
  
“I didn’t mean to scare you…”   
  
Blue peeped up at Edge who was still restraining himself.   
  
“Why did you ask me to lick you if you didn’t want it?”   
  
Blue frowned and crossed his legs again, averting his gaze. Edge watched the other shift, trying to think of what he could have meant.   
  
“I-It feels good on… on my magic…”   
  
Edge wanted to smack himself on the forehead. Of course he wanted oral! He was too skittish for anything too kinky or foreign and he was positive Red violated his little Blue to hell and back. He got a warm smile and looked Blue in the eyes, gently guiding him to look up. Blue allowed himself to be moved, a tremor going down his spine.   
  
“Do you still want me to?”   


Blue’s face colored and he crossed his legs tighter. He stared at Edge and furrowed his brows. He looked back down at himself and made his magic glow brighter.   
  
“... Please be gentle… “   
  
Edge all but purred at that, moving in to nuzzle Blue’s cheek. Blue held his breath when Edge began to move him onto his back, hands trailing down his body. He wanted to protest, but before he could the touches gravitated to his hips. He shut his eyes tightly and put a hand over his mouth.   
  
His legs were guided apart and Edge moved in to nuzzle over the still forming magic. He ran his tongue over it and Blue jolted, causing him to chuckle. He took hold of Blue’s shorts and slowly pulled them down. His eyelight glowed brighter at seeing Blue’s magic so beautifully formed, glowing brightly for him. He blew over it, causing the other’s legs to tremble.   
  
“Gentle…!”   
  
“I will be. Relax for me…”   
  
Edge moved in and ran his tongue from the bottom of Blue’s slit to the top, tongue adding pressure once he felt a little nub. Blue gasped and clamped both hands over his mouth to muffle himself, a full body shiver going through him. He bit on one hand and moved his arm to cover his eyes. He wasn’t here right now, he was somewhere else with someone he actually loved.   
  
“You’re delicious…”   
  
Blue whined at that only to moan when Edge moved back in. Edge ran his tongue firmly over that sensitive little nub, hands holding Blue’s hips in place. His prize trembled beneath him though his magic began to drip in anticipation.   
  
_He really wants this._   
  
Edge lied down on the bed, pressing his fangs to Blue’s groin. A soft wail filled the room when that thick, warm tongue invaded him. Blue tried to muffle himself in his hand but it felt so good. Tears began to well up as Edge continued, tongue dipping in and out at a slow rhythm. Blue’s breathing was shallow as he tried to force his mind elsewhere. He finally settled on something and shut his eyes tightly.   
  
Edge hummed when he felt a hand touch the top of his skull, pushing him down more. He looked up to see Blue’s face scrunched in a mix of pain and pleasure. He ignored it for now, driving his tongue harder into his prize. Blue kept his hand firm on Edge’s skull, thinking back to that video he’d accidentally gotten from Alphys. He had no idea Anime could be so lewd but the way that one character made love to the other always had him heated.   
  
Blue found himself slipping into that fantasy as Edge worked. The way Saki had been eaten out so lovingly by Hirosi. He could just imagine the soft moans she was making as he made love to her with his mouth. His eyes had been closed the entire time, just focusing on her gentle sounds. Blue moaned softly into his hand, encouraging Edge on to continue.   


Blue started moving his hips into Edge, trying to get more from him. Edge held those hips down harder, wanting to take the other. He looked so beautiful like this and he was positive that medicine had worn off. This was all Blue and it was all for him.   
  
“D-Don’t stop.”   
  
Edge felt his own magic form and shut his eyes. He ran a thumb over Blue’s nub, causing the other to arch into him. He chuckled as he began rubbing his thumb in small circles over it. Blue was quivering below him before long, his moans filling the room. Edge began running his tongue over the nub each time he pulled out his tongue. Blue tried to wrap his legs around Edge but he kept the other still, feeling Blue tense around him.   
  
With a loud cry Blue’s world turned to white, an explosion of raw bliss taking over. Edge gave Blue a last lick and pulled from his groin, wiping his mouth. Blue looked so beautiful in the throws of bliss, an arm covering his eyes and his mouth open in a soft o. He chuckled to himself and leaned over Blue, gently moving his arm from his eyes.   
  
Blue opened his eyes and looked up to Edge, the reality of what had just happened hitting him like a ton of bricks. He felt tears prick his eyes but hid them by hugging Edge hard and pulling him down. Edge slipped his arms around Blue, just thinking the other had one hell of an orgasm.   
  
“Better?”   
  
“Mmm-mmhmm…”   
  
Blue wiped his eyes on Edge’s shirt, trying to calm himself. Edge had done everything he wanted, he listened to every single word. Whatever little power he had over the other right now he needed to keep it and use it wisely. He moved to cross his legs, eyes widening when he felt Edge’s magic through his pants.

 

_No._

 

“I’m glad you’re comfortable enough with me for this…”   
  
Blue swallowed thickly as Edge lied him back on the bed. He could see the other’s magic glowing through his pants and crossed his legs even tighter. Edge raised a brow, following Blue’s gaze until he spotted his own magic. Ah, he didn’t want to. That was fine for now.   
  
“Stop looking at me like that.”   
  
Edge almost snapped, forcing his magic to dissipate. He could see relief wash over his prize and silently cursed himself. Blue really was terrified of being used. He’d made leaps and bounds but still, that fear was something they would need to work through.   
  
“I’m not going to rape you.”   
  
_But you already did._ _  
_   
Blue shivered at his own thoughts and reached for his shorts. Edge handed them to him and Blue slipped them on, curling up on his side once he was clothed. He didn’t feel as vulnerable now that he wasn’t in the nude. He pulled a pillow to himself and hugged it, shutting his eyes.   
  
Edge let out a long sigh and got off the bed. Blue was being weird but this was part of the healing. Probably. He didn’t know. He’d never dealt with someone so broken before.   
  
“I’ll be in the kitchen.”   
  
With that he slipped on his bunny slippers, made sure he was clothed, and slipped out the door. Blue tensed when the door slammed shut, slowly relaxing into his pillow. He really hoped this was going to work. He felt so filthy doing it but if Edge caught on to what he was trying to plan out there would be severe consequences.   
  
____   
  
By the time Edge was done cooking, Blue had finally made his way into the kitchen. He’d taken yet another shower, making sure to scrub himself nearly raw. He had decided over that bath that what he had to do overtook his emotions, overtook his comforts. He had to do this. He wasn’t going to lose this fight.   
  
Edge hummed when he felt arms slip around his waist. He raised a brow at seeing Blue behind him, the other looking a bit blank in the face. He smelled nice at least.   
  
“I made bacon, pancakes, and eggs.”   
  
Blue shut his eyes and took in a long breath.

 

 _For Papy._   
  
He looked up to Edge with a small smile, making the other give his own wicked grin. Blue let go of him and reached up to take Edge’s hand in his own. Edge’s cheeks colored and he just stared down at Blue. He wasn’t looking Edge in the eyes and he seemed focused on the floor as he laced their fingers together.   
  
“Blue?”   
  
“... I want… I want to try… “   
  
Blue swallowed and shut his eyes. He took in a breath and looked back up to Edge, a firm expression on his face.   
  
“I want to trust you.”   
  
Edge stared down at him. He was speechless, jaw open just the slightest bit. Blue gave his hand a squeeze, brows furrowing. Should he keep going?   
  
“You’ve been really nice to me and… and you listen… and I’m not… you don’t make me do stuff…”

  
Blue squeezed Edge’s hand again and looked back to the ground. Edge finally came to his senses and shut his mouth, a horrible grin forming. He knelt down in front of Blue, gently guiding him to meet eyes. Blue could only stare at the other, forcing himself not to tremble. He shoved his discomfort down and leaned forward.   
  
He stopped himself before he could kiss Edge and leaned back, frowning. He really didn’t want to. Edge had shut his eyes in anticipation of the kiss, clearly disappointed when it never came. But, he didn’t complain.   
  
“You can trust me. I want to love you, not hurt you.”   
  
Blue nodded and moved Edge’s hand up to his own chest, holding it tight.   
  
“I-I know… But I’m scared…”   
  
Edge extended a finger and guided Blue’s chin up yet again. He moved in a mere inch from the other’s teeth. Blue could feel a warm breath and shivered, eyes locked with Edge’s. But Edge never moved in to close the gap between them. Blue hesitated before moving forward, giving Edge the tiniest peck before leaning away.   
  
“Did I make you do that?”   
  
_Yes._

 

“N-No…”  
  
“You have nothing to be afraid of, Blue. Let’s go eat before the food gets cold.”   
  
Blue nodded, allowing himself to be guided along by Edge. He kept his gaze on the floor, trying to force his emotions down. He wanted to cry and curl into a ball, to run away, but he couldn’t. He had to stay strong.   
  
______   
  
Throughout eating breakfast with Edge, Blue found himself thinking hard. He played it off as best he could at enjoying the taste, which Edge appreciated. By the time he was done Blue had solidified his resolve yet again.   
  
Blue washed the dishes with Edge, starting up a small conversation on how good the food was. Edge couldn’t help but grin as the other complimented him, boasting about his own cooking. Blue idly washed as the other went on and on about how grand his cooking was and how _superior_ breakfast foods were compared to everything else. By the time Blue finished the last dish Edge’s little blab fest was finally done.   
  
Blue turned back to Edge and gave him a hopeful look.   
  
“Can I see my brother now…?”   
  
Edge blinked. He’d actually forgotten about that little agreement. Oh well, as long as Red hadn’t used him recently he should be fine.   
  
“I suppose…”   
  
Blue smiled and held up a hand for Edge. Edge laced their fingers together and began walking Blue through the halls. Every single route was memorized in Blue’s mind. The format of this castle was the slightest bit different than Queen Toriel’s but it was similar enough he wouldn’t get too lost. It took a while before they got to Stretch’s room and Edge released his hand a few doors away.   
  
“Stay here. I want to make sure he’s decent first.”   
  
Blue nodded, watching as Edge slipped away. Edge gave the door a firm kick before opening it. Stretch was lying on the windowsill, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. One leg was hanging off the ledge while the other was propped up against the other side of the wall. He looked about ready to fall out. Stretch didn’t even look at Edge, taking the cigarette from his mouth and flicking the ashes outside.   
  
Edge shut the door behind himself and walked over to Stretch. Stretch finally glanced over, returning that cigarette between his teeth. He gave the other a bored look, feeling dead inside.   
  
“Don’t tell him what Alphys did to you. Got it?”   
  
Stretch gave a blink and Edge narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Got it…”   
  
Edge crossed his arms and looked the other over. It didn’t smell like sex in here so Blue should be fine to visit for a while. He was probably going to lose his prize for the entire damn day but oh well, Blue was finally opening up to him.   
  
“And don’t fall out that window.”   
  
Stretch moved from the windowsill to plop on the couch below. Edge rolled his eyes and went to the door. He walked out and looked over to Blue.   
  
“Do you remember your way to my room?”   
  
Blue nodded, standing his ground.   
  
“When you’re done in here return to it.”   
  
“Okay…”   
  
Blue watched as Edge walked off, slowly making his way over to the door. He was finally going to have some alone time with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rushed? mayhaps. 
> 
> my chapters are sticking around the 2000 word limit. It's easier that way.

Stretch had been tackled to the couch the moment Blue spotted him. Both brothers clung to one another, Blue crying hard into Stretch’s chest. He couldn’t stop himself from telling his brother what he’d gone through. He couldn’t remember half of what Red had done to him but he could  _ feel _ it and everything on him felt so wrong! He just couldn’t get clean, he scrubbed and scrubbed but the filth wouldn’t go away!

 

Stretch had waited for Blue to calm before telling him of his own ordeals. He knew it was horrible, he knew he was an abomination for what he’d done, but he did it. And he would keep doing it. He told Blue of what he’d done to Red, that the other demanded it from him. He was positive Blue didn’t buy that even if it was the truth, especially with the hurt look he’d gotten.    
  
Once the two were done retelling what they could, they just stayed curled up together on the couch. Stretch held him closely, gently petting down his brother’s back. Blue stayed glued to him, sniffling every now and again as he reveled in his brother’s warmth. After some time he gave his brother’s soul a small check, eyes going wide at seeing the lack of magic surrounding it. So both their magics were free? That meant they could actually fight...   
  
“Why did you do that?”   
  
Blue shook his head and opened his mouth to speak only to pause. 

 

_ He has cameras everywhere. _

 

Blue blinked up at his brother, a horrible idea forming in his mind. He swallowed thickly and sat up, looking his brother in the eyes. Stretch had never seen Blue look at him in such a way and it was somewhat unnerving. There was something off about his eyes, like he was slipping. And he very well could be with everything he’d been through.   
  
“Berry?”   
  
Blue hugged Stretch around the neck and shut his eyes tightly.    
  
_ He will forgive me. _ __   
__   
“I’m sorry, Papy…”   
  
Stretch raised a brow only to gasp in pain when his brother put a hand on his ribcage, magic slipping through to coat his soul. The magic disappeared before it could properly subdue his magic and Stretch pushed his brother off, a hand going to his chest. He pulled his knees to his chest, horror written all over his face.    
  
“Why did you do that..?!”   
  
Blue sat up from his spot on the couch, a firm frown on his face. The cameras were watching.    
  


_ “Sometimes the ones we love do bad things… it’s our choice to help fix them, punish them, or forgive them…”  _ __   
__   
Blue swallowed thickly at remembering what Edge had said. He didn’t want to hurt his brother, but he  __ needed to know how to trap magic. He couldn’t do it on Edge without him finding out and trying to kill him and Red was out of the question.    
  
“Papy, I don’t want to hurt you…”   
  
Stretch breathed shakily as he stared his brother down. He shut his eyes tightly when Blue moved forward again, refusing to fight. He grit his teeth when a hand moved to his chest again, magic flowing to his soul. Tears welled up and he tried to push Blue away, his wrist getting caught in the process.    
  
Blue pinned his brother down and shoved his hand back on Stretch’s ribs, shutting his eyes and turning his head away.    
  
“But I have to punish you…”

 

Stretch choked out a sob and shut his eyes tightly. He submitted to his brother’s treatment, knowing he deserved it. He’d  _ raped _ Red. Even if it was some sick twisted sex game to the other, he’d still done it with the intentions of revenge. He gasped when that magic went away from his soul, Blue giving him a few seconds to breathe.    
  
“I’m sorry…”

 

Blue grit his teeth at hearing his brother’s soft, broken voice. He refused to look him in the eyes and put his hand back on Stretch’s chest.    
  
____   
  
Edge was watching the live feed with an amused smirk. He was lounging on his bed, one arm propped behind his head. He’d been expecting Blue to do something else but this was rich. He didn’t believe his brother when he’d said Red wanted to be raped, who would anyways. He didn’t know Blue had this much violence in him, especially towards his own sibling. It was exhilarating.    
  
He eventually put his phone down and sighed out, shutting his eyes. Blue truly was his little prize now. He wanted to touch, he wanted to be closer, and he was even turning on his own brother. Everything was working just as planned, even better than planned actually. Soon enough Blue would be all his, Asgore would appoint him as the hero in yet another conquest, and life would be even sweeter.    
  
____   
  
By the time Blue had finally figured out how to block his brother’s magic with his own, Stretch had gone mute. Tears had stopped slipping down his cheeks and his eyes were frozen, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Blue looked down at his brother’s chest, able to see the soft glow of his own magic. He dimmed it until he couldn’t see a thing and sighed out shakily. 

 

_ Finally. _

 

Stretch’s body twitched when Blue’s magic left him. He breathed slowly, not moving when his brother curled up on his chest and cuddled into him. Blue shut his eyes and hugged his brother as best he could.    
  
“I’m sorry…”   
  
Blue’s voice was just above a whisper. Stretch blinked, gaze remaining on the ceiling. His arms slowly began to move until he had Blue wrapped up in the gentlest embrace. Blue looked up at him before burying his face in his brother’s chest. He didn’t want to see how broken his Papy had become…    
  
“... I deserved it…”   
  
Blue winced at that, shutting his eyes tightly. He kept his emotions in check and gave a small nod of agreement. It was all for the cameras. Every last bit…    
  
“I love you…”   
  
Stretch gently pet down his brother’s back, shutting his eyes. Even after seeing him rape someone and feeling the need to violate his soul with magic in retaliation, his brother could still…    
  
“I love you too…”   
  


Blue stayed bundled up in Stretch’s arms for what felt like hours. His brother eventually fell asleep beneath him, surprising with all that had happened. Blue felt horrible for what he’d done, but it was a necessary evil. If he did this right he would be able to free them both and get rid of both Red and Edge. He just needed to make sure Edge wasn’t watching when he took care of Red…    
  
As if summoned by those thoughts, the monster in question kicked the door open. Stretch tensed, eyes snapping over to Red. He shot up in his spot and shoved Blue behind himself, getting a chuckle of amusement from the bastard. Blue peeped out from behind his brother, glaring hard at Red.    
  
“Cute, y’protectin’ y’lil bro…”    
  
Red rooted around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black thing. Blue could feel his brother tense and looked the thing over. Whatever it was, Stretch didn’t like it. Was it something to shock him?   
  
“Visitin’ time’s over, Squeak. Get out b’fore I make y’leave.”   
  
Red started to twirl the thing on a finger like it was nothing more than a keychain. It could be for how small it was. Blue hugged Stretch tighter from behind, refusing to move. He wasn’t leaving his brother alone with Red if it was the last thing he did.    
  
“Tell ‘em t’leave.”   
  
Red caught the clicker in hand and Stretch trembled in place. He turned to his brother, the world going dark when a sharp sound resonated in the air. When he came to, he was on all fours on the floor. He collapsed on the ground in a heap, able to hear rapid footsteps outside. He breathed hard as his senses came back to him, along with some new aches. The left side of his head hurt, his wrists hurt, and he had a weird taste in his mouth.    
  
“Daaamn, I didn’ expect y’t’bite ‘em.”   
  
Stretch’s breath hitched as Red chuckled above him, clicker held firm in one hand. He knelt down before his toy, horror written all over Stretch’s face. He moved a hand up to touch his face. He could feel some cracks there, his mind trying to piece together what happened.    
  
“Teach y’bro t’listen an’ I won’ make y’punish ‘im.”   
  
Stretch shut his eyes, more tears starting to flow freely. Red patted him on the shoulder and stood back up. He’d been asked to stir up some shit and he most definitely would. It was fun to harass them. Besides, Stretch wasn’t strong enough for some real fun yet. Needed more food and rest.   
  
_____

 

Blue knew he wasn’t supposed to go where he was running to but he couldn’t stop himself. His brother had downright attacked him, he even  _ bit _ him! Blue didn’t stop running until he made it to the opening to Hotland. He froze as he stood before the doors, a hand covering his new wound. He trembled in place, just staring at it. He couldn’t leave… He couldn’t abandon his brother…    
  
He wiped at his eyes and stared the door down. One day he would escape. One day very soon, he would get out of here with his brother and they would figure out how to live normal lives again. He sniffled and bowed his head, beginning the long walk back to Edge’s room. On his journey he passed countless guards. Each one would murmur about him. He picked up on a few key words, one being ‘slave’ while another was ‘whore’.    
  
Blue felt sick listening to them but they were right. He really was a slave right now and he was being a good one going right back to his master. He wiped at his eyes when he got to Edge’s room, looking up at the door.    
  
_ I have to go in eventually… _ __   
__   
With a deep breath he stepped forward and opened the door. He opened the door and peeped inside, sighing when he didn’t see Edge inside. He walked inside and shut the door behind himself, going off to the restroom. He went straight to the medicine cabinet and started gathering what he would need to fix his shoulder up. He shut the cabinet and froze at seeing himself, eyes widening.    
  
He reached up and touched his own face, tracing over the claw marks going over his eye. He then touched at his shoulder, hissing in pain. He moved his shirt aside and whined at seeing just how deep his brother had bitten him. He looked down at the sink, slowly balling his fists. Edge and Red did this. They did  __ all of this. He believed in the good people had, that everyone could be redeemed, but these two… They’d done far too much for that.    
  
Blue picked up the bandages and ointment, turning to go back to the bedroom. He went straight to the couch and sat down, pulling off his shirt. He rubbed the ointment on his hand and shut his eye, putting the medicine on the scratches. He used the bandages to wrap his head up as best he could before moving onto that shoulder. He put a glob of medicine on his hand and shut his eye, bracing himself for pain. 

 

He grit his teeth and hissed through his teeth as the medicine stung through his deep wounds, cleaning them. He made sure to rub it in deep, an agonizing sting radiating from the wound. He trembled when he pulled his hand away, grabbing the bandages. He shakily wrapped his injury up, sniffling when he was done. He shut his eye and leaned back against the couch, just letting the sting slowly fade.    
  
_ How can I get Red alone? And Edge is really strong… Except when he has the ice cream. _

 

Blue had a little grin slip on his face as he tilted his head back. Edge and Red wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone anymore when he was done with them. He didn’t want to gain LOVE or XP, but if it meant saving his brother he would do anything.    
  
_ I’ll let him have Red. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was audibly saying "Blue no" the entire time I was writing this.
> 
> it's pretty obvious where i'm going from here.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Edge made it back to his room Blue was curled up on his bed fast asleep. He hummed as he shut the door behind himself. He’d never known Blue to be lazy so a nap during the day was unheard of. Even when his brother had ‘taken care’ of him, he didn’t do this. Edge approached the bed, frowning when he couldn’t see the other. He was buried beneath the blankets but Edge was able to see him breathing. That was good.    
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling out his phone. He lied down beside the bundled up Blue and started looking through the footage of Blue torturing his brother. He couldn’t stop grinning at how wonderful it was. And then Red came in and had the relationship between the two strained even more! It was fantastic! Everything was working so well. Soon Red could have Stretch all to himself without the fear of the brothers wanting one another. The bond would be broken easily enough.    
  
Edge paused the video and zoomed in on Blue’s injuries, frowning at the blurry image. He’d gotten swiped and bitten. The scratches looked shallow enough to just scar while the bite on his shoulder was going to need a lot more care. He looked over to Blue and gave his soul a check. Blue gasped in his sleep and curled into himself more.    
  
Edge chuckled and went back to his video, swapping to a live feed. He immediately shut it and put his phone down, disgusted by what he’d seen. Of course Red would make Stretch fuck him after all that. The guy was probably angry enough without the clicker to want to murder his brother.    
  
He looked to Blue again and slowly reached out a hand. He really wanted to get a look at those wounds himself. His hand settled on Blue's side and the other jolted a bit. Edge pet over the blankets, able to feel his prize shifting beneath him. Blue hissed when he turned onto his back, pulling the blankets down enough to look at Edge.

 

The sight of Blue already bandaged up had Edge almost purring in approval. He gave the other a soft frown, hand moving up to touch over an uninjured cheek. Blue just stared at him, not even reacting to the gentle touch on his face.

 

_ I don't know what they did to Papy but they're going to pay for it. _

 

Blue gently took that hand in his own, moving it down to rest over his chest. Edge wanted so badly to kiss him, to cuddle into him, but he couldn't. Instead he leaned down and got a better look at the other's bandaged face. 

 

“P-Papy hurt me…”

 

Blue looked away from Edge and shut his eye. 

 

“I have to punish him again.”

 

Blue was absolutely appalled by the slightest thrill he felt go through Edge. So that's what he wanted? He just wanted Blue to hate and abuse his own brother? He looked back up at edge and furrowed a brow. 

 

Edge looked deeply concerned though he was horrible at hiding his innermost emotions. Blue had learned how to read souls from Alphys a long time ago. Touch was the easiest way to get a proper reading, allowing one to feel magic shift and sway ever so slightly.

 

“I'm positive he didn't mean to hurt you..”

 

Blue swallowed and tilted his head to the side, letting Edge have full access to his shoulder wound.

 

“He bit me! He… he hurt me…”

 

Edge moved a hand down and graced his fingers over it, a gentle green glow starting up. Blue all but melted into the relieving warmth, sighing out as his aches finally began to slip away. He could feel the excitement and thrill dancing through Edge's magic and it was making him sick. Someone really loved to mend wounds…

 

Edge couldn't resist anymore. He moved down to nuzzle sweetly into Blue's cheek, the other peeping an eye open to watch. It shut after a few seconds and Blue let out a soft whine of pain. Edge pulled away and increased the intensity of his magic for a few seconds, regaining his composure.

 

“Why would he hurt you? Doesn't he love you?”

 

Blue swallowed thickly, tears beginning to form. His brother loved him so much, they loved each other so much. He reached up to wipe away his tears, wrist being caught by Edge. He looked up as the other gave his hand a soft kiss, breath hitching. 

 

“Well, whatever he feels, I will still love you.”

 

Blue's eye went wide as he stared down Edge. He let the other wipe away his tears, his own hand slowly moving up to gently grip his scarf. 

 

“D-Do you mean that..?”

 

Edge allowed himself to be pulled down into Blue's cheek. He smiled against it, nuzzling into the other even more. 

 

“Yes, my little Blue… I love you and I will do everything in my power to keep you happy and safe.”

 

Blue shivered when the nuzzling moved to his neck. He slipped his arms around Edge and shut his eye, trying to relax into it. Edge wouldn't want to fuck after that, right?

 

“... May I touch you more…?”

 

Blue took in a long breath. Of course Edge would want him. He gently pushed edge from his neck to look him in the eyes. He looked like an animal on a leash that was ready to snap. Those eyelights were glowing so brightly and the magic in Edge's pants was even worse. 

 

_ He's probably still pent up from this morning. _

 

Blue nodded and guided Edge back down into a kiss. He rumbled into it, feeling Blue open his mouth. Blue shivered when that tongue invaded him, the other tasting of bacon for some reason. He slipped his arms around Edge's neck and kept his eyes closed. 

 

He started zoning out as their kiss progressed, Edge easily overpowering him. Blue responded as gently as he could, a few soft sounds escaping him. A hand slipped over his ribs and he shivered, that kiss pulling away. He gasped when Edge moved in to lick over his neck again. He wanted to shove the other off but pulled him tighter, forcing himself to believe this was just Hirosi.

 

Hirosi was good. He had a job, a family, and he could even cook. He had a weird thing for frogs but other than that he was a good guy. 

 

Blue gasped when he felt Edge press their hips together. He slipped his legs around Edge, starting to gently move against him. Edge hummed in approval, moving back to take Blue's mouth. He stole a moan from the other, hands deftly working over Blue's chest.

 

Edge trailed down to nuzzle into Blue's chest, only to feel a hand slip down his ribs. He tensed when he felt it slip inside of his ribcage, Blue giving him an uncertain look. Edge huffed and sat up on Blue, making sure not to crush him. 

 

“I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to… to touch it..”

 

Blue had tears well up and Edge could only stare down at him. It did feel nice when his soul had been touched. Maybe Blue was on to something. He reached within his own chest and gently took hold of his soul. He brought it out and Blue peeped over, shivering in place.

 

“Why?”

 

Blue reached out to it and Edge allowed him to touch. He slipped his fingers around it and gently brought it to his own chest, able to feel Edge's emotions so clearly now. He was cautious and uncertain, but he was still excited. 

 

Blue stared up at him before slowly bringing the soul to his mouth. He gave it a gentle kiss and Edge's face colored in a soft blush. When Blue nuzzled into it he brought a hand to his mouth to muffle himself. That cautiousness left Edge's soul and Blue looked up at the other.

 

He stuck out his tongue, holding it half an inch away from the soul. Edge shivered above him with wide eyes. He had no idea Blue was so devilish in bed.

 

“Please…”

 

Blue ran his tongue along that sensitive magic, sending Edge into ecstasy. He moaned loudly into his hand, trembling above Blue. Blue shut his eyes, gently rubbing over the magic with his fingers. He peppered it with little kisses and nuzzles, laving his tongue over it every few seconds. 

 

Edge managed to get off of Blue, flopping on the bed beside him. His body was on  **fire** . He couldn't breathe, he could barely move, and he couldn't stop moaning. Blue sat up and watched him, pressing his tongue with more force into the other's soul. Edge arched, a hand slipping down into his pants. Blue hid his disgust by giving the soul the smallest of sucks.

 

Edge yelled, slamming a hand over his mouth and moaning with each breath. He trembled in place, a hand shakily starting to work on his length. Blue pulled away from the soul, causing Edge to look over with a pathetic expression.

 

“Be louder…”

 

Edge's face colored even more but he moved a hand away from his mouth. He moaned loudly when Blue returned to licking over his soul, his fingers giving it gentle squeezes and pets. Blue continued to watch, hoping someone would hear. He gave the soul a harder suck and Edge let out another scream of bliss, balling his fist over his mouth and trembling.

 

Blue shut his eyes as he felt that soul warming up more and more. He went from licking to giving gentle sucks, tongue still working the bottom of it. He hummed around it, Edge crying in pleasure. The other was so close now and Blue could feel his magic ready to explode.

 

Blue shut his eyes when the soul started glowing, managing to save his vision from the bright flash of Edge's orgasm. The soul trembled in his grasp, fluttering and flashing as waves of bliss washed through Edge. It settled down after a few seconds, only fluttering every now and again.

 

Blue opened his eyes, shocked to see Edge unconscious. He looked the soul over in his hands before moving closer. He wiped it off and slipped it back into Edge's chest. He looked the other over, eyes widening when he realized what this meant.

 

Edge wasn't able to watch anything right now. With that in mind he swallowed thickly. He couldn't just go out and attack Red. He needed a plan and somewhere without cameras. He looked Edge over and started to root around in the other's pockets. 

 

When his hand brushed against a pill bottle he tensed. He gently took hold of it and pulled it out, finally getting a look at whatever horrible things those two had been putting in him. He sighed out at seeing it was just something to help his wounds. He rooted around more until he found a small bag. He pulled it out and frowned at seeing the label on the white baggy.

 

_ Heat inducer. _

 

Blue felt sick as he stared down at it. He shoved it back in Edge's pockets and continued rooting around. When he didn't find what he was looking for he huffed and sat back on the bed. He  _ needed _ to have that mind melting medicine. Edge had to be defenseless when he killed him. If he wasn't then everything would fall apart.

 

To make up for the suspicious behavior, Blue moved up to kiss Edge gently on the cheek. He kissed him on the teeth after a few seconds and pet over his cheek. He slipped his arms around Edge and nuzzled into his neck, moving in for some mock cuddles.

 

He couldn't wait to end this sicko's life.

 

____

 

Red couldn't stop staring at his brother's door. He'd heard the yelling down the hall and rushed to it. The only reason he didn't slam the door in was because of the loud moans his brother was letting off. He'd stayed beside the door until hearing his brother come, all sounds ceasing after that. He huffed and shook his head, unable to believe Squeak had absolutely destroyed his brother like that.

 

He started walking away from the room, thinking over his next course of action. Stretch had fucked him, sure, but it wasn't hard enough. He really loved choking and punching but that wasn't enough. He needed Stretch absolutely livid. So, what better way to do that then have a bit of fun acting. 

 

He continued down the hall, clearing his throat. 

 

“My name is-”

 

Red scrunched his face. Yeah, no, too gruff. He needed to make it higher and add more fear to it.

 

“Blue… and… and I…”

 

Red smirked. He was closer with that attempt. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he continued practicing. He got weird looks from the others in the hall, though he chose to just flip them off in return. He'd even curse them out in his impression of Blue.

 

When he rounded a corner he bumped into a familiar face, more or less familiar thighs. He looked up to Undyne and smirked, knowing exactly what had happened to her. Bitch really fucked up this time, should be happy she was still alive.

 

“How's it goin’, Cyclops?”

 

Undyne blinked down at him before growling and balling her fists. A spear formed in one hand before dissipating. She huffed and shoved past him, continuing on her way. She knew better than to play Red's little games. He would go taddle to Edge and she would lose her other eye or something. 

 

“Fine, be that way!”

 

Red rolled his eyes and went off to his room. He plopped on the bed and pulled out his phone, starting to out together a little prank of sorts. At least he had a dildo in here to really make it come together.

 

____

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He give the good succ


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *blows a kiss*

Edge hummed when he finally started coming to. Blue was curled up against him, just watching the ceiling. Edge slipped his arms around his prize and pulled him closer, locking him in an affectionate kiss. Blue took a second to reciprocate, thankful when Edge pulled away. Blue kept his arms around Edge’s neck, looking into his eyes.    
  
“I’m hungry…”   
  
Edge chuckled and nuzzled down into Blue’s cheek. Blue shut his eye and let the other do as he pleased. When Edge decided to pick him up he squeaked, fear running through his very core. Edge shushed him and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.    
  
“We should shower first. My soul feels sticky.”   
  
Blue rested his head against Edge’s shoulder, staring off into space. He relaxed into the other, glad when he was put back on his feet in the restroom. He looked up at Edge then down at the ground. He tensed when a shirt almost hit him, eyes widening.    
  
“Can I go make us food?”   
  
Edge stretched and popped his back, yawning as he rocked to stand on the balls of his feet. He settled back on the ground and slipped his pants off, looking Blue over. He didn’t have sex so there was no need for him to bathe, but it would still be nice to cuddle in the tub. 

 

“I’m really hungry, you were asleep all day and I didn’t want to leave you alone…”   
  
Edge sighed and slipped his pants off. He grimaced at seeing the mess that had dried in his boxers. He removed them and dropped them on the floor, moving over to the shower.    
  
“Go eat, I’ll be done shortly.”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
Blue smiled and went over to Edge, giving him a small poke on the shoulder. Edge looked back at him, getting a small kiss on the cheek in return. He watched Blue run off and moved a hand to touch where he’d been kissed, humming in approval. He was really turning around. It just took a bit of time but the nice guy act was working. He just needed to keep it up until he broke the other entirely.    
  
____   
  
Stretch had settled back in the windowsill, just staring out at the flowers below. It was beautiful down there and he was able to let his mind wander. He flicked his cigarette of ashes, returning it back to his mouth after a few seconds. He took a long drag and released it, the smoke clouding his vision. As it cleared he was able to spot his brother walking through the garden. He watched as the other walked around, following a set path. He sighed when Blue leaned down to smell a flower, watching him pluck it and walk off with it.    
  
_ At least he has free reign. _

 

Stretch hesitated before making a small bit of magic form right in front of Blue. Blue froze up at seeing the white bone form. He grit his teeth and dropped the flower, a small mallet forming in his hands. Stretch cursed to himself when his brother went on the defensive, making the bone point over to the window.    
  
Blue hesitantly glanced over to where it was pointing, relaxing when he saw his brother. He gave him a wave and Stretch waved back, pulling the cigarette from his mouth. He’d been ordered to stay in the room and as much as he wanted to leave, he just couldn’t. Something in him just kept him locked inside.    
  
Blue’s little mallet disappeared and he looked down to the flower he’d crushed. He picked it back up and looked it over before crushing it in his hands. Stretch raised a brow at that, finding it strange. Blue looked back up to the window and gave his brother a final wave before continuing on his way.    
  
Stretch thumped his head against the the wall and shut his eyes. He was running low on cigarettes and he didn’t feel like dealing with another one of Red’s little encounters. He tensed when he heard a loud thump at his door, accompanied by his brother’s pained voice-but he was just downstairs! Stretch looked down and he most definitely saw Blue walking into a door on the other side of the garden.    
  
_ What the fuck… _   
  
“H-Hey, let me go!”   
  
Stretch grit his teeth at hearing the voice again, gaze focusing on the door. He swallowed thickly as the sounds of a struggle went on outside. He’d just seen his brother downstairs so whatever this was it had to be a trick, right?    
  
Outside the door, Red had decided to put his horrible prank in action. He’d recorded himself mimicking Blue’s voice to a T and even had a little act put together. All of this just to get Stretch to hate him even more.    
  
“Nah, y’not goin’ anywhere.”   
  
Red was grinning down at his phone as the recording continued. He just had to bang shit on cue.    
  
Stretch swallowed thickly, wincing when he heard Red hit the door again.    
  
“Ow-stop it! Hey-get your ha-oh god-!”   
  
Red chuckled darkly outside and ‘Blue’ let out a muffled yell. Stretch kept staring at the door, watching as it started to thump rhythmically. He looked down at the ground, horror written all over his face. But his brother wasn’t over there. Right?    
  
He looked back out the window, body going rigid when he heard his brother let out a loud moan just outside the door.    
  
Outside, Red was glaring daggers at a passing guard. He kept kicking the door in time to the recording as they stared at him as if he were insane. He mouthed a ‘fuck off’ and the guard turned on heel. He didn’t need to say it twice.    
  
“Yeah, y’like that, don’cha, Squeak?”   
  
Stretch covered his head with his hands, trying to drown out the sounds Red was forcing him to listen to. He shut his eyes tightly and told himself it wasn’t real, not this time at least. Still, it had something boiling inside of him. He bit his cigarette in half when he heard his brother  _ moan _ outside, the thudding coming to an end when something hit the ground.    
  
“Now fuck off, y’lil slut.”   
  
Red smirked when the clip ended, closing his phone. He stood tall and proud in front of the door, knowing Stretch had to be absolutely seething. He pulled on his jacket and started walking off, proud of himself. He had some fantastic acting skills if anyone asked.    
  
Stretch slowly lowered his hands, glancing over to the door. He shuddered and spit the butt out the window. He took out another cigarette and lit it, looking back out at the garden. He sighed out in relief at seeing Blue walk back out. He had a lollipop in his mouth as he went right back to the flower he’d plucked from earlier.    
  
A bone formed in front of Blue and he jumped back, gaze shooting back to the window. He relaxed at seeing his brother was still there and gave a small wave. Stretch pointed at him then gave a thumbs up, a thumbs down, and a straight hand. Blue stared at him and just shrugged, making a ‘so-so’ hand motion. Stretch swallowed thickly, watching Blue gather more of those flowers.    
  
Blue gathered about five before looking back up to the window. He put them in his pocket and grinned broadly, making a heart up to Stretch with his hands. Stretch’s eyes widened and he just stared as his brother went back inside. What the hell…?   
  
____   
  


  
Blue hummed to himself as he prepared their food. For himself, he’d decided to make some burritos and for Edge, well, he really did like breakfast food. He was just going to be getting a few extra things added to it. Blue had made sure to crush up the flowers into a fine paste before mixing them in with the pancake batter. He grinned as he worked, making sure that the breakfast food stayed far away from his own.    
  
He poured some of the batter onto a pan and moved to stir his ground beef. He stuck out his tongue as he worked, focusing on making sure both meals were perfect. He had separate spatulas for both pans, being extra careful in preparing them. He abandoned his ground beef to flip the pancake in the pan. He gave it a harsh flick and caught the food with a loud slap in the pan. He moved back to his ground beef, making sure to watch the pancakes out of the corner of his eye.    
  
He scooped the first pancake onto a plate and poured another one. He moved the ground beef to a plate and plucked the other pan up, flipping the pancake over. He wiggled the pan and moved on to make a large burrito for himself, watching over the pancake to make sure it didn’t burn. He managed to catch it in time and put it on Edge’s plate, humming as he worked.    
  
He glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door open, relieved to see Edge instead of Red. He gave the other a warm smile and waved, going back to his cooking. He had just finished making a smiley face out of fruit on the pancakes, bacon sizzling in the pan beside him. Edge took a deep inhale as he walked over, putting a hand on Blue’s shoulder.    
  
“I made you breakfast stuff since you like it… The burrito’s mine.”   
  
Edge drummed his fingers on Blue’s shoulder, watching as the bacon was moved to the smiling pancake plate. It looked ridiculous but those pancakes were really fluffy. They would be better drowning in syrup.    
  
“Thank you. Where would you like to eat?”   
  
“Uh… in the garden?”   
  
Edge nodded and plucked up his plate along with some silverware. He made sure to drown his pancakes in syrup before making his way outside, Blue following after. Edge made his way over to a bench and sat down on it, Blue settling down beside him.    
  
Up in the windowsill, Stretch caught sight of them. Blue gave his brother a glance before starting to eat his burrito. He watched Edge take a bite of his pancakes, chewing slowly as the other analyzed the flavor. Edge swallowed and hummed, giving Blue a smile.    
  
“You are nearly as good a cook as I am.”   
  
Blue grinned, relief washing through him. He watched Edge continue to eat, keeping his emotions in check. He finished up his burrito rather quickly, attention shifting up to Stretch again. He thought for a few seconds before making a small bone form next to his brother’s head. Stretch looked to it, raising a brow as floated back into the room.    
  
Edge finished up his plate and smiled down to Blue, getting one in return. Stretch raised a brow when the bone disappeared, gaze returning to his brother just in time to see Edge  _ kissing _ him. He stared down with wide eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing. Blue had his arms around Edge and he was kissing back?!    
  
Blue pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds and wiped his mouth. Edge pet over Blue’s head and snagged his plate from him, moving to go wash them in the kitchen. Blue slipped off his seat, glancing back to Stretch. He gave him a firm frown before bowing his head and following after his captor. 

 

______   
  
  
Stretch had smoked through his last cigarette, eyes still wide after what he’d seen. Blue had kissed Edge  _ willingly _ and he made him food! His brother looked so guilty after getting caught kissing-that bone had been a distraction. He wasn’t supposed to see! Stretch felt entirely sick to his nonexistent stomach. His Berry was with an abomination…    
  
A soft knock came to Stretch’s door and he swallowed thickly, looking over to it.    
  
“Who’s there?”   
  
“Candice.”   
  
Stretch raised a brow. That sounded like his brother…    
  
“Candice who?”   
  
“Candice door open...?”   
  
Stretch sighed and shook his head. That was a  _ horrible _ one but at least he tried. He moved from his spot and went to the door, opening it to reveal a far too happy little Blue. He grinned up at Stretch and it was honestly unsettling.    
  
Blue’s eyes had shifted hue ever so slightly and they were so bright. His grin was too big and it looked like he was hiding something, or maybe he was just happy to see him? Blue stepped in and jumped up to hug his brother, Stretch catching him and holding him. Blue giggled and hugged his brother close, causing Stretch to have a cold shiver run down his spine.    
  
“I love you, Papy~”   
  
Stretch nodded and patted his brother gently on the back. He turned to walk back to the couch, tensing when he felt magic wrap around his soul. It didn’t hurt this time but Blue didn’t make it go away. Stretch gently put Blue down on the couch and furrowed his brows, looking his brother’s bandaged injuries over. Was he going to get punished for this? It felt like it…    
  
“I forgive you for attacking me.”   
  
Stretch averted his gaze, settling down on the floor in front of Blue. Blue reached out and pet over his head, that horrible grin remaining in place.    
  
“Was it the sound?”   
  
Stretch remained silent, just staring at the ground. Blue thought for a few seconds before slipping off the couch. He stepped away from his brother a good ways and thought over that sound he’d heard.    
  
He swallowed before putting his tongue to the roof of his mouth. A single loud click filled the room and Stretch felt the world go dark around him. He came to with Blue having him pinned to the ground, a wild look in his eyes. He was giggling, his grin far too big for comfort.    
  
“It was the sound!”   
  
Blue released Stretch’s wrists and hugged him around the neck, more giggles erupting. Stretch could feel something wet slipping through his jacket and slowly looked down to see his brother’s eyes were filled with tears. He kept laughing, keeping his face buried in Stretch’s jacket. He couldn’t believe what he’d done, and what had happened to his brother, but all of it was perfect for escape! Now he could control his brother’s insane rage, he just had to get that clicker away from Red.    
  
Oh right, Red.    
  
Blue pulled from Stretch’s chest and wiped at his eyes, giggling as he looked his brother over. Stretch hesitantly moved a hand up to cup his brother’s cheek, wiping away a few stray tears. What the hell was going on in his brother’s mind?   
  
“Sans, are you okay?”   
  
Blue leaned into his brother’s hand and took it in his own, giggling as more tears flowed.    
  
“No, but I will be.”   
  
Stretch furrowed his brows, wanting to ask what he meant but Blue got off of him before he could. He watched his brother wipe away the last of his tears, that smile having shrunken ever so slightly. He was thankful for that, but that wild look was still in those blue eyelights. He moved back over to the couch and sat down, beginning to swing his legs. Stretch just stared at him, entirely confused. He was decently terrified as well.    
  
“Sooo, how often does Red come in? I wanna talk to him.”   
  
Stretch sat up from his spot, slowly getting to his feet. He moved over to the bed and sat down, not willing to be near his brother at the moment. Blue frowned at the distance, patting the spot beside himself.    
  
“I won’t punish you again, Papy. You can sit by me.”   
  
“I’m fine on the bed.”   
  
Blue blinked and tilted his head. Why? Didn’t he want to be close? He looked down at the couch before shrugging and popping up to sit on the windowsill. He swung his legs out and stared at the garden. The sun was going down and he leaned against the wall, sighing out pleasantly.    
  
“... I love you a lot, Papy…”   
  
“I know you do, Sans.”   
  
Blue shut his eyes, an idea popping into his head. His grin grew and he turned his head to peep at his brother out the corner of his eye.    
  
“Do you need anything? I can go get it.”   
  
Stretch really didn’t like the way his brother was eyeing him. It was like a rabid animal about to strike. Blue continued swinging his feet, eventually taking hold of the windowsill and leaning back. His shirt rode up and Stretch got to see some bruises on his brother’s hipbones.    
  
“I’m fine.”   
  
Blue stuck out his tongue and flopped back onto the couch. His feet stayed in the air and he stared back at the door. His tongue slipped back inside and he rolled over, sitting up in his spot.    
  
“I’ll go get you some honey.”   
  
With that Blue got off the couch and went to the door. He paused by it and looked back to his brother, seemingly having recomposed himself in a matter of seconds.    
  
“And some cigarettes if I can find them.”   
  
He opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind himself. Stretch shuddered on the bed, eyes wide. He stared down at the sheets and gently gripped at the fabric. What did they do to his brother? He wasn’t acting like that earlier… Was it more drugs? Was he finally breaking? Whatever it was, he hoped Blue could fight through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is a dummy  
> Blue has snapped  
> What else can happen you may ask?
> 
> = w = 
> 
> Complete and utter hell, that's what.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost done...

Edge woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. His head was killing him and he was breathing hard. Blue was curled up on his side, still fast asleep. He reached up to feel his forehead and felt a wave of nausea take over. He pushed Blue, startling the other awake. Blue jolted before relaxing when he saw it was just Edge.    
  
“Go get me water.”   
  
Blue blinked, nodding. He slipped off the bed and hurried off to go get some water for the other. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He filled it up and walked back to Edge’s room. He went straight to the other and handed him the water, watching as he downed the entire glass. He hopped onto the bed and moved over to put a hand on Edge’s forehead. He was burning up.    
  


“You’re really warm…”   
  
Edge growled and turned away from Blue. He pulled the blankets around himself more, head pounding. Blue frowned and furrowed his brows, reaching out to touch him. He gently pet over Edge’s head, watching as the other slowly began to relax. He started to rub over the other’s skull, even going so far as to make healing magic to try and make the ache go away.    
  
“Go back to sleep…”   
  
Edge huffed and shut his eyes. Blue moved to better pet the other. He didn’t stop until Edge was fast asleep. He leaned down and gave his captor a small kiss on the head before slipping off the bed. He picked up the glass and started walking back to the kitchen. On his way there he spotted a half asleep Red.    
  
He stared at the other before falling on the ground, glass shattering a foot in front of him. He squeaked and got to his feet, catching the attention of the other. Red blinked at him and yawned into a hand, a grin forming. He was in the middle of a movie marathon turned into more of a sleep-a-thon. He walked over to Blue as he scrambled to quickly pick up the glass.    
  
“Fuckin’ moron.”   
  
Blue tensed and looked up to Red, eyes going wide. He swallowed thickly before going back to picking up the glass.    
  
“I’m sorry…!”   
  
“Better be, breakin’ the king’s shit.”   
  
Red knelt down beside him as he grabbed the last of the glass. When Blue went to stand he snatched the other’s wrist, smirking as he gave it a harsh squeeze. Blue gripped the glass harder before dropping it, submitting to Red’s mistreatment. Red released him and tsk’d, getting back to his feet.    
  
“I… I should be punished…”   
  
Red raised a brow at that. What the fuck was he talking about. Blue had tears welling up as he looked the glass over. He picked some out from between his fingers, dropping the shards on the ground.    
  
“... But Edge is asleep…”   
  
Red looked Blue over, thinking hard about his brother’s warning. He wasn’t supposed to touch Blue without permission but if Blue  _ wanted _ to get touched…    
  
“C’mon, if y’wanna get punished.”   
  
Red turned away from him. He was expecting Blue to finish cleaning up that mess and go beg his brother for forgiveness, but Blue just followed after him. His head was hanging low and he had tears in his eyes. He’d ask what he thought Blue deserved and give it to him, a bit of a loophole in his brother’s system.    
  
He got to his room and opened the door, walking inside. He turned on the lights and stood in the middle of the room. Blue walked in and shut the door, locking it behind himself.    
  
“So… what y’deserve f’breakin’ the glass?”   
  
Blue turned back to him and shuffled his feet.    
  
“T-To be choked... “   
  
Red had a thrill run through him. He walked over to Blue and grabbed the other by the throat, slamming him against the door. He had a grin on his face as he lifted the other off the ground, watching him struggle. His grip faltered when he felt a massive pulse of magic flow from Blue, his soul constricting in pain. He dropped the other, Blue gasping for air when he hit the ground.    
  
Red checked himself, eyes widening when he realized his soul had been captured. He looked back to Blue who’d started giggling. He had an all too big smile on his face, his eyes glowing brightly. One had shifted colors to being more along the lines of purple while the other had gone for a brighter blue. He raised a hand and made a fist, Red gasping as his soul was constricted.    
  
“Y-Y’fuckin’ DEAD, Squeak!”   
  
“Shhhh, if you you behave I won’t kill your brother.”   
  
Red’s body shot as cold as ice at those words. He looked up to Blue, glaring daggers. Blue giggled and walked forward, kneeling in front of Red.    
  
“I gave him some flowers from the garden earlier. He’s really sick right now.”    
  
Blue giggled and grabbed Red by the front of his collar, easily hefting him to his feet. He brushed the other’s front off, Red frozen in place. He was seething with rage but the hold on his soul had him barely able to move.    
  
“You’re a lyin’ lil shit.”   
  
Blue pouted up at him before shrugging and turning away. He giggled and started walking to the door, unlocking it. He glanced back to Red over his shoulder, that purple eyelight flickering between blue and back for a second.

 

“And your soul is trapped. Either you listen to me or you get punished. Sound familiar?”   
  
Red growled, using all of his strength to cross his arms in defiance. Blue giggled and locked the door back, turning to Red. He tilted his head and sighed through his grin, eyes going half lidded.    
  
“You aren’t going to listen to me, are you?”   
  
Red glared harder at him and Blue slipped off the door. He walked over to Red and put a hand on his chest, standing on his tippy toes to get right in the other’s face.    
  
“So you want me to kill him?”   
  
Red grit his teeth, managing to uncross his arms enough to shove Blue back. Blue took the other’s arms at that pathetic attempt and pulled himself up higher, bones forming beneath his feet so he could really get in Red’s face. He pushed the other back, giggling as he released those arms to take Red’s shoulders. He leaned in to whisper into the side of Red’s skull, his voice a warm purr.    
  
“I’ll tell him you sent me.”   
  
Red gasped when he felt something sink into his ribs. Blue shifted it before jerking it upwards. Red’s scream was muffled by Blue shoving another bone in his mouth. Blue nuzzled into the side of Red’s skull, closing his eyes as he felt the other start to tremble in pain. He even felt something wet touch his cheek-oh, Red was crying. How nice.    
  
“I wanted to give you to Papy, but I need the XP…”   
  
Blue shoved Red back, more bones forming in the air. They shot into Red’s skull, his chest, his pelvis. Each one made a sickening crack as they punctured through the bone. Whatever they touched exploded into dust until nothing but a soul remained. It was holding on for all it was worth and Blue felt his own warm up at the display. He stepped forward and looked down at the crumbling thing.    
  
With a resounding thud his boot slammed down into the soul, sending dust flying everywhere. He started to cackle as he slammed his foot down in the dust again and again, reveling in the sweet sweet revenge. Red would never touch him again! He wouldn’t hurt his brother either!    
  
On one of the stomps a loud click resonated in the room. He paused and looked down at what he’d stomped on. He leaned down and picked up the little black keychain, giving it a small squeeze. It clicked and he smirked. The plastic exploded in his grip and he dropped it down into Red’s dust.    
  
“I don’t need it.”   
  
Blue turned away from the dust pile and went off to the restroom to clean himself up. He hummed as he grabbed a rag to wipe away the filth from his boots. He made sure to get rid of all of the evidence on himself before tossing the rag into the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, reaching up to touch his unbandaged eye. It looked so weird being purple, but he kinda liked it.    
  
He walked back into Red’s room, making sure to avoid the mess at the center of it. He went to the door and unlocked it, relocking it before exiting. He took in a deep breath and sighed out. Now he just needed to take care of Edge. He opened his eyes and hummed as he made his way back to the other’s room. He didn’t even need that ice cream or that sucker. All he had to do was grab some weird flowers from the garden and put them in the food! It was so simple.    
  
When he got to Edge’s room, he slipped inside. The door was locked behind him and he went right over to the bed. He stroked over Edge’s skull, gently pulling the blankets down. He nuzzled into the other’s neck as he reached down, putting his hand on Edge’s chest. The other jolted a bit in his sleep before relaxing as Blue’s magic took hold. He kissed Edge on the cheek and wrapped his arms around the other, sighing out in glee.    
  
_ We’re going to be free, Papy. _ __   
__   
____   
  
Stretch had been waiting in bed for hours for Red to return. He’d been ordered to wait for him and the other had never come. He tensed when a harsh knock resonated on the door. He swallowed thickly, looking over when the door opened. He furrowed his brows at seeing a much taller skeleton walk inside, followed by an overjoyed Blue. Blue shut the door behind them and pointed at the couch, giggling up at Edge.    
  
Edge silently went to the couch and sat down, watching as Blue went over to Stretch. Stretch looked from Edge to Blue, eyes wide. What the hell..?   
  
Blue hopped onto the bed and wrapped his brother in a warm hug before plopping onto his lap, giggling. He put his hands behind his head and looked back over to Edge. Edge looked broken upon closer examination. His usual grimace wasn’t as intense and the glow of his eyelights was dim.    
  
“Papyyyyy, I did a bad thing~”   
  
Stretch swallowed thickly, focusing back on his brother. Blue crossed one leg over the other, turning his head to look over at Edge.    
  
“So, who’s gonna be good and help me get out of here with Papy?”   
  
Edge shut his eyes, bowing his head. Stretch winced when his brother  __ growled . Edge grit his teeth and grabbed at his chest, gasping as his soul was constricted. Blue forced him onto the ground before releasing him, letting the other catch his breath. Edge remained on the floor, trembling and coughing as he all but collapsed.    
  
“Me… I will…”   
  
“Good boy!”   
  
Blue beamed up at his brother, hopping up to bounce on his knees. Stretch stayed frozen in his spot, staring at the sickly Edge.    
  
“Thanks for letting me trap your magic. I needed to learn how to so I could kill Red and make Edge do what I want. He’s been a really good boy, I think the flowers are killing him.”

 

Stretch’s eyes widened when Edge coughed hard into a hand, a bit of blood coming up. He looked back to Blue in horror, the other happy as could be.    
  
“We can finally be free, Papy. Edge knows how to send us back home.”    
  
Blue hugged his brother and looked back to Edge, nuzzling into his brother’s shoulder. Edge just stayed on the ground, barely holding on. His body felt so weak, his soul ached, and his brother was…    
  
“Sans, our home is destroyed…”   
  
“We can remake it, silly! I am the Amazing Sans and you’re my fantastic brother so it should be  _ easy _ for us!”   
  
Blue made sure to squeeze his brother to emphasize a few points, wanting to make absolutely sure he understood the plan. Stretch swallowed thickly, staring down at Edge. He couldn’t believe what his brother had done but their captors had been reduced to nothing.    
  
Blue slipped off the bed and went over to Edge. He easily pulled the other back onto his feet, forcing him to stand with that soul consuming magic. Edge wiped at his face with the back of a hand, shutting his eyes. He didn’t even know where he was right now.    
  
“Come on, Papy, let’s go.”   
  
Stretch slipped off the bed and grabbed his hoodie from a nearby chair. He pulled it over his head and slowly walked over to his brother and his captor turned captive. Edge looked at him and Stretch coudn’t help but tremble a bit in place. He looked so gone. That was the look of someone who’d lost their sibling…    
  
“Edge, you tell anyone what’s going on and I dust you. Okay?”   
  
Edge looked down to Blue and gave a small nod. His mind was so fuzzy, his head ached so much. He just wanted to go back to bed. He wiped at his mouth again, his free hand being taken by Blue. He took the lead and started marching out of the room down the hall.    
  
“We’re gonna go to Edge’s house so he can get some new clothes. Isn’t that right, Edgy?”   
  
Edge nodded as he continued after Blue. Stretch trailed behind, brows furrowed as he took all of this in. Blue had tortured someone-no-he was still  _ actively _ torturing someone right now. His brother, his gentle brother who believed everyone could be saved-    
  
Stretch took a chance and checked his brother’s soul, gritting his teeth at seeing a higher XP. He’d even managed to gain LOVE somehow. Red was probably an impressive monster and the instability of his brother’s mind right now…    
  
The trio got a few glances from the guards and nobles, though they mostly ignored the outsiders. Edge could take care of them both easily enough if they tried anything. Blue continued on until he got to the exit of the castle. He took in a deep breath and opened the doors, the heat washing through them all. He continued on, dragging his prisoner off towards the riverboat man. He remembered his own riverboat man was creepy and ominous so this one would be interesting.    
  
He made a hard left and went down the stairs, soon hearing the sound of rushing water. Edge was struggling to keep up, his body beginning to give out on him. Blue forced him to keep going, thankfully keeping up the act until they made it to the Riverman’s boat. The hodded figure watched as the trio boarded his small vessel, humming in curiosity. Edge sat down on the wood, causing the Riverman to stare.    
  
“Take me to Snowdin.  _ Now. _ ”   
  
Edge, like an obedient little pet, barked at the Riverman. The hooded figure nodded and turned, beginning to row their way along. Blue settled down beside Edge, even going so far as to curl up in his lap. He wrapped the other’s arms around himself and leaned back, giggling when he felt Edge try to use his magic again. The silly wouldn’t be able to use it until Blue let him, so why did he keep trying?   
  
Stretch remained standing, swallowing thickly as he watched the scenery change. He glanced over to the riverman as he began to sing a soft song. It echoed through the caves as the temperature began to slowly shift down. He finally settled down next to Edge and shut his eyes, bowing his head. All of this had to be some terrible dream, right?   
  
“Papy, does Red smoke?”   
  
Stretch looked down at his brother, raising a brow.    
  
“No, why?”   
  
“I forgot to get you cigarettes…”   
  
Edge remained silent, his eyes closed as he held Blue. He tensed, coughing hard into his hand. The Riverman glanced back, spotting a bit of blood come up. They returned to their rowing, marking it down as Edge wanting to go home because he was feeling ill. Blue patted Edge on the cheek and looked back over to Stretch.    
  
Stretch’s gaze had shifted to the glittering crystals above their head. He focused on them, trying to drown out everything around him. Soon enough he would be home with Blue and all of this would be put behind them… hopefully.    
  
When the boat stopped, there was a strong chill in the air. Blue stood up and helped Edge to his feet, the other following without complaint. Stretch followed after them, giving the Riverman a final glance. They didn’t seem too concerned, moving on to continue their journey through the underground. Stretch continued to follow Blue and Edge as the zombie of a skeleton was dragged along.    
  
Blue made a hard left once they hit Snowdin and marched off towards Edge’s home. He made his way to the secret room in the back and easily kicked it down. He dragged Edge inside, Stretch following after. Stretch picked up the door and put it back in place just as Blue threw Edge at the machine.    
  
“Make it work.”   
  
Edge collapsed on the ground in front of it, agony ripping through his body. He stayed on the ground, breathing shakily as the flowers took their toll. Blue huffed and crossed his arms, watching the other struggle. Edge shut his eyes, his breathing beginning to slow. Blue rolled his eyes and walked over to the machine, giving it a harsh jab on the control panel. It couldn’t be  _ that _ hard to work.    
  
When he felt Edge touch him he glared down at the other. Edge looked up at him brokenly, barely able to lift his head from the ground. Blue sighed and knelt down in front of him, looking him over. He’d outlived his usefulness. Blue held out his hand and Edge curled into himself hard, choking out a pained sound. Stretch watched in muted horror as Blue held out a hand, his fist slowly closing until Edge’s body went lax. He gave his hand a twist and Edge let out his final breath, body beginning to dust.    
  
Stretch looked away as the dust formed, replacing that broken body. Blue looked it over. He spat on the remains and turned back to the machine, finally free of that bastard. He started messing with the controls, toying with them until the machine powered on. He smirked and stepped back, putting his hands on his hips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter after this methinks :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IGNORE THE AUTHOR'S NOTES I FORGOT TO DELETE

A bright flash exploded forth before darkness reigned supreme. All sound was drowned out by a high pitched ringing, seemingly lasting for hours. Blue felt no pain, he could see nor hear anything in the darkness. He couldn’t even move his body.  
  
_“Are you positive?”_ __  
__  
A voice slipped from that darkness, in his mind a gentle green glow accompanying the figure. He heard a murmured response, a soft pink taking on their voice. He tried to open his eyes but his body failed him, the ringing soon returning. His consciousness faded yet again, leaving him in the darkness.  
  
A yell ripped him from the all consuming black, eyes finally shooting wide. He tried to turn his head but he was locked in tight, a white light blinding him for the time being. The yell was silenced and Blue’s gaze shifted as best he could in the direction of it. Everything was fuzzy though he was able to make out the figure of someone being forcibly restrained on a bed.  
  
Something yellow covered his vision, soon returning him to that darkness. He tried to fight it but something covered his face entirely, blocking out everything. The darkness brought with it more ringing which soon turned to silence. Colors began to form in his mind, deep reds and purples. They would shift and sway in patterns, swirling about with one another like a mist.  
  
_“H-He’s resisting.”_ __  
__  
_“Then try harder.”_   
  
The voices melted away into silence, their gentle colors shifting to a much deeper hues. He could feel pain shoot through his very being, a green ripping through his vision. His body failed him as he tried to fight back. His soul felt as if it were melting, the color shifting back to a vicious pink, sending his soul contracting in pain.

 

 _“A-Anymore and he might die…!”_ __  
__  
_“Fix it, Alphys.”_ __  
__  
Blue grit his teeth as he laid otherwise motionless on one of Alphys’s examination tables. She was giving her King an apologetic look, fear in her eyes. Asgore simply glared down at her, going so far as to snatch the device she held in her hand. He pressed down on the button, Alphys’s hands gravitating to her mouth.  
  
“I-It’s too much!”  
  
Alphys reached for the device but Asgore pulled it out of her reach, keeping his thumb firmly on the button. He looked over to Blue, watching as the ‘patient’ trembled in place. When his body began to shiver hard enough to begin dusting, he released the button. Alphys took the dosage controller back and put it on a nearby pan, quickly going to her subject’s side.  
  
She moved to grab a powerful healing medicine, only for her wrist to be snatched. Fear took over her entire being as she looked up at Asgore, his expression colder than ice. He looked back to Blue, huffing and releasing her. She took her wrist back and rubbed it, trembling in place. Her attention went back to Blue and she could only stare in awe.  
  
He’d started to dust but he just… stopped. And now he was solidifying? She made a soft sound of awe, moving in closer to get a better look at her experiment. Edge hadn’t even taken this much agony before his mind finally snapped. She reached out and pet over his cheek, able to feel a chill covering his bones.  
  
“Well?”  
  
Alphys swallowed thickly and moved to one of her consoles. She typed in a few commands and Blue’s body went rigid on the bed. He hissed through his teeth before slowly going limp. She hummed in approval before beginning to type in some commands. Blue remained still as pulses of magic were sent through his skull, the other finally submitting to the treatment.  
  
“I-It’s working now…”  
  
“When this is complete, bring them to me.”  
  
“Y-Yes, your Ma-Majesty…”  
  
_____  
  
Stretch curled up on his side when he started coming to. He lazily blinked at his surroundings, barely able to remember anything. There was a flash, there was an explosion, then there was a burning pain. His eyes began to focus in on the world around him, able to make out the shape of someone sitting on a bed a good ways away.  
  
He squinted at them, trying to sit up. He only managed to slip back down after his failed attempt, gaze remaining glued to that small figure. He rubbed at his eyes and opened them again, finally able to see that it truly was his brother. He was just sitting there, a firm frown on his face. He seemed to be looking himself over, touching over his arms and hands.  
  
Blue caught Stretch staring out the corner of his eye and his head snapped over, a firm glare greeting the other. His eyelights were glowing brightly, the hues deep. One had shifted to a horrible red while the other remained a wild purple. Stretch curled into himself, fear taking over as the other slipped from his bed.  
  
Stretch shut his eyes tightly and pulled his hands to his face as the other’s footsteps grew closer. When they stopped he dared to peep out of his hands, meeting the gaze of that wild purple eyelight.  
  
“Don’t stare at me.”  
  
The way his brother’s voice had shifted to being so full of malice had him curling into himself more.  
  
“S-Sans, be nice t-to your bro-other.”  
  
Blue growled and glanced over at her before putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. He gripped the other all too tightly, leaning in and smirking all to broadly. He forced Stretch to look at him, pushing his hands down.  
  
“Don’t worry, Alphys. I’ll be _really_ nice to him.”  
  
“I m-mean it!”  
  
Blue released Stretch and huffed, stepping back. Wasn’t worth his time anyway. He rolled his eyes and made a sour face of disgust, turning to go back to his bed. He hopped on it and crossed his arms, gaze settling back on Stretch.  
  
Stretch averted his gaze to the ground and Blue smirked.  
  
“That’s right, stare at the ground like a good bitch.”  
  
Stretch took in a shuddering breath at hearing his brother speak so coldly. He kept his gaze on the ground, not even shifting when Alphys moved to examine him. She moved him onto his back and picked up a scanner to run over his chest, making sure his soul was still in tact. He’d also gotten a second treatment and it didn’t go as well as Blue’s. He wasn’t moving like Blue, and he hadn’t even said a word.  
  
The soul was fine but the damage to the other’s mind was irreversible. She sighed and put the scanner aside, locking eyes with him. He immediately averted his gaze and she couldn’t help but smile a bit. It was nice when they were terrified, but he wasn’t supposed to be that afraid. He was supposed to fear and respect, not cower. That was going to be the last time she let Asgore ‘help’ with her conditioning. It worked once. Once.

 

____  
  
Blue admired himself in his new clothes that Alphys had dropped off for him. Stretch was standing near him, head held low. He was thankful she’d given him a jacket with a hood, feeling somewhat protected with the thick fluff hiding him away. He tensed when Blue turned to him, a horrible grin on his face.  
  
“So, what do you think?”  
  
Stretch finally looked down at his brother, furrowing his brows at seeing the other wearing armor. It was black and had little accents on it, Alphys having clearly had fun with the design. He even had a little purple bandanna on. Blue had managed to somehow mangle and rip the thing already but it looked enough like the old one Stretch had given him so long ago…  
  
“You look… good.”  
  
Blue crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, watching as his brother averted his gaze.  
  
“Good? That’s it?”  
  
Blue turned back to look at himself, humming as he leaned in to get a better look at his face. He leaned back and shrugged, glancing over to his brother. He started walking off, snapping his fingers.  
  
“Come on.”  
  
Stretch followed his brother as he walked out of the room. Alphys was standing outside with Undyne beside her. She had a somewhat far away look in her eyes before snapping back into reality. She scrunched her face at seeing Blue, glancing to Alphys.  
  
“Is he really going to be leading the Guard now?”  
  
“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Undyne glared down at the snappy little pest, balling her fists. A spear formed and she growled lowly at him. She paused when Stretch was suddenly in front of Blue, a dim glow coming from his hood.  
  
“S-Stop, no fighting in m-my lab!”  
  
Undyne forced her magic to disappear, moving to stand tall. She tilted her head as she looked Stretch over. His eyelight stopped glowing as intensely and he stepped back to stand beside his brother. Blue smirked up at him. He was being a good boy now, nice and protective.  
  
“King Asgore wants to see you two now. Behave or else.”  
  
Undyne spat at them before beginning to lead the way out. Blue followed after her without hesitation, Stretch a massive shadow behind him. He kept his gaze barely focused as he followed his brother blindly, slowly coming to a conclusion. Even if his brother had turned into some sort of abomination, they were still brothers. And he would always protect his brother.  
  
His vision refocused when he saw his brother stop in front of himself. He blinked when the other took a knee, yelping when his soul was turned blue. He was forced onto the ground, staying down on all fours. Blue glared at him out of the corner of his eye before looking up to the throne.  
  
Asgore’s gaze was cold, his trident held in one hand. He stood from his spot and approached the two. Stretch managed to glance up just as the king was over them. He shut his eyes tightly and buried his face in his arms.  
  
Blue kept a grin on his face, even when that trident was thrust beneath his chin, forcing him to make eye contact.  
  
“Where do your loyalties lie?”  
  
Blue’s grin widened and he remained calm, eyelights shining bright.  
  
“With you, my King.”  
  
Asgore lowered his trident, not even caring to mess with the pathetic heap beside his new subject.  
  
“I live to serve you.”  
  
Asgore huffed, gaze returning to those wild eyes. He thought for a few moments before turning his back to them to return to his throne.  
  
“Then take your place in the Royal Guard. Prove your loyalty to me.”  
  
“As you wish, my King.”  
  
Blue remained kneeling, not even glancing at Stretch as his brother stared at him in absolute horror and shock.  
  
“Leave my sight.”  
  
Blue got to his feet and put a hand over his chest for a moment before turning to leave. Stretch got to his feet, staring at the King for a second too long.  
  
“Papyrus. Come here.”  
  
Stretch had a cold chill run down his spine as he turned to hurry after his brother. Blue turned the other’s soul blue again and tossed him out the throne room. Stretch hit the far wall with a loud thud, sliding down. Blue shut the throne room’s door behind himself and slowly walked over to his brother.  
  
“You will obey our King or I will _end_ you. Got it?”  
  
Stretch trembled in his spot, pulling his knees to his chest. He hugged himself, though he didn’t resist as his brother forced him to uncurl enough to look him in the eyes.  
  
“You are nothing but a pest, Papy…”  
  
Blue smirked, reaching out to almost lovingly pet his brother’s cheek.  
  
“Or should I say-”  
  
The harsh clack of bone against bone resonated down the hall as Blue’s hand made contact with his brother’s cheek.  
  
“ _Puppy._ ”

 

Stretch stared off to the side, the sharp sting slowly fading to a warm ache. His head slowly lowered and Blue stepped back, smirking to himself.  
  
“Let’s go home. I need my rest for tomorrow, after all, I am the leader of the Royal Guard.”  
  
Blue all but purred as he spoke of his position. He turned from Stretch and began to walk off towards the exit. Stretch got to his feet and slowly followed after, head held even lower now. His vision became unfocused again as he trailed behind Blue, mind beginning to blank out.

 

 _I still love him…_ __  
  
_______  
  
Over the years, the two developed an odd dynamic. Stretch would mostly stay at home, only leaving to gather supplies for food before returning home. He’d been banned from ever smoking again, instead taking on the nasty habit of chewing on his fingers. It was mostly a nervous habit but Blue absolutely despised it.  
  
Blue had remained cruel towards his brother though the other took it without complaint. On the rare occasion he actually would be gentle and loving with his brother, specifically on Stretch’s birthday. It was always as if a switch had been flicked in Blue’s head. He would make his brother’s favorite food and curl up on the couch with him to watch movies. Everything was put on hold on this one day of solace, this one day where Blue truly was his brother again.

 

It was these small spurts of kindness that kept Stretch filled with hope. One day his brother would return to him. He would wake up from this nightmare and Blue would be there, warm and filled with so much love. He closed his eyes as the TV droned on, an arm gently wrapped around Blue’s side.  
  
_One day..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... i really hope I made someone cry because I did typing this ^^;


	15. Chapter 15

 

An attempt was somewhat made. I can draw better than this but I didn't feel like staying up past ten.


	16. Another Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE HAVE AN ACTUAL DRAWING!!!!
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAA
> 
> this took me two days at least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454649/chapters/43721423
> 
> Sequel Fic but for context one must also read
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699873/chapters/39166828


End file.
